TNL
by Voltora
Summary: Please do not read this fic. Plotholes, loose ends and grammar mine field. The greatly improved 2nd edition of 'Tell No Lies' has now been posted.
1. Summer Days

Harry Potter and the Siege of Hogwarts  
  
Okay, this is my first fanfic and any comments, good or bad, are welcome. Just as long as you aren't rude, that's the rule! J   
  
I know I have to say this so here goes; I am not J.K.Rowling, nor do I own any of her characters. The plot is all mine and the same goes for the new characters. Any similarities between this any other Harry story is purely coincidental, if there is then all I can say is that great minds think alike!   
  
While I have the chance I would like to dedicate this story to Sara, the only person I know who can be a pain in the backside and a best friend at the exact same time! Also to Robert, sorry about the jelly babies! By the way how is that diet of yours going? J And lastly to Tony, a great friend with great advice. You said I should never try to be anyone else and always be me. Thanks for everything!  
  
Now, on with the story! (Please review when you're done! Ta very muchly!)  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Holiday Blues   
  
  
Most teenagers love the summer holidays. Several, seemingly endless weeks to do anything and everything they can do to have fun, without having to worry about school lurking at the end of every week.  
  
But Harry James Potter wasn't like most teenagers. He hated the way the summer dragged on, plus the fact that he had to go and stay with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley.  
  
The Dursleys were Harry's only living relatives and they were the most obnoxious people he knew. (Apart from Draco Malfoy and Professor Severus Snape of course.)  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was more of a home to Harry than number four Privet Drive had ever been. Harry Potter was a wizard-in-training soon to begin his fifth year at Hogwarts. His two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, also attended, both in Gryffindor house with Harry.  
  
Ron was a pureblood wizard and had grown up with eight other witches and wizards. Hermione on the other hand, was muggleborn and had only learnt that she was a witch four years ago.  
  
Now Harry was pureblood even though his mother Lily was muggleborn. Lily Evans had met James Potter during their own school days at Hogwarts; they later got married and then had Harry.   
  
Unfortunately, when Harry was only a year old, a powerful Dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort (You-know-who to the magical community) descended upon their home and murdered Lily and James, leaving Harry an orphan. Voldemort had then tried to kill Harry using the same curse. 'Tried' being the operative word. Somehow, the curse had bounced off Harry and struck Voldemort instead, robbing him of his powers and body. Reduced to almost nothing more than a mere shadow of his former self, the Dark Lord had fled. The terror in which the magical community had lived in for eleven years ended that night. Harry Potter was hailed as a hero, becoming instantly famous throughout the whole of Europe.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, arranged for Harry to live with his mothers' sister Petunia and her family. Sadly they were all Muggles (non-magic people) and never told Harry about his background or his parents. They feared magic and anything else that didn't fit into their perfectly ordered little world.  
  
But Harry found out eventually when Hogwarts wrote to him informing him that he was in fact a wizard and had a place at the school. This provided an explanation for why odd things seemed to happen around him and how he had really got a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. (The Dursleys had told him that his parents had been killed in a car crash while Harry had survived with only the scar.) This scar was the only visible mark that Voldemorts curse had left on him.  
Once the truth had been revealed, Harry had taken his place at Hogwarts to learn magic. Of course it was only at school that Harry was allowed to do magic of any kind. Being underage, he was forbidden by wizard law to perform magic that risked being noticed by muggles.  
  
Not that that had stopped him from doing some by accident.  
  
Harry had only returned to Privet Drive a week ago and already he was in trouble.  
  
Vernon Dursley had organised a large garden party for some rather important business people. Uncle Vernon was hoping to get his company Grunnings (which made drills) associated with some larger well-known companies.   
  
Aunt Petunia had bought an expensive new dress for the occasion and had managed to persuade Dudley into dressing up in what must have been a very uncomfortable suit.  
  
'Oh, doesn't Dudley look so handsome?' Aunt Petunia had sighed lovingly once Dudley had squeezed his massive form into the hideous clothes.  
  
Dudley scowled darkly.  
  
His sleeves didn't quite reach his hands, the jacket couldn't stretch far enough around his bulging stomach to be buttoned up and the trousers were threatening to split apart and allow the blubber within to flow out in disgusting waves in all directions.  
  
Clearly the diet that Dudley had been on last year either hadn't worked or Dudley had not been following it at all. The latter was the most obvious reason but Vernon and Petunia were adamant that the good-for-nothing diet had done nothing more than depress their perfect little angel who should thus be fawned over more that ever to make up for it.  
  
So Dudley had proceeded to gorge himself stupid whenever he wasn't asleep. He was now so wide that he kept banging into doorframes, no matter how he tried to manoeuvre his waistline through them.  
  
Harry wasn't forced into wearing a suit because he had been ordered to just stay out of the way. The Dursleys didn't want anyone to find out about Harry or that they were connected to people like him.  
  
This didn't bother Harry. He'd put up with this sort of treatment for years and their attitude towards him were unlikely to ever change in the slightest. So Harry was shut in his bedroom for the afternoon, which was fine since he had a lot of studying to do.  
  
Fifth year students at Hogwarts had to take their O.W.Ls at the end of the year. (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) and Harry felt that he better concentrate on some of his worst subjects to try and get his grades up.  
  
Harry was sat at his desk, skimming the pages of Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, scribbling down notes on poisons and their antidotes, when a loud high-pitched scream rent the air.  
Dropping his eagle-feather quill and blotting his parchment, Harry leapt up and hurried to the window. In the garden below was rather an amusing sight.  
  
Aunt Petunia was shrieking at the top of her lungs as two owls circled just over her head, hooting loudly. Uncle Vernon was flapping his arms like a demented chicken, trying to shoo the birds away. Dudley had obviously been taken by surprise with the birds sudden appearance because he was lying on his back (having fallen out of his chair), waving his arms and legs around in a feeble attempt to get up.   
  
The six or seven smartly dressed guests were backing away rather quickly from the scene of madness that was playing out before their eyes. Many of them had looks mingled with fear, horror and disbelief on their faces.  
  
One of the owls was a beautiful snowy female named Hedwig. She was Harry's own post-owl and was clearly agitated that she couldn't deliver Harry's post, due to the fact that the window was locked.  
  
The other owl was small, dark and zooming round and round in tight circles hooting and screeching madly. This owl went by the name of 'Pig' and belonged to Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry, deciding that he better do something quick, grabbed a wire coat hanger, bent it out of shape and began to pick the window lock. Ron's elder twin brothers, Fred and George, had taught him how to pick locks a few years ago, after the Dursleys had locked him in his room for several days, unable to escape.  
  
Chancing a glance at the mayhem below, Harry's heart leapt up into his throat.  
  
Uncle Vernon had made a wild snatch and grabbed Hedwig out of the air. She shrieked in fear as Uncle Vernon held her tight, almost choking her!  
  
Harry felt a surge of anger course though him and almost immediately Uncle Vernon gave a startled yell, releasing Hedwig, who took flight. The reason he had let the owl go was the fact that the table bearing all of Aunt Petunias beautifully prepared food, had just shot several feet up into the air, spinning madly.  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
Bowls of salad, mini trifles, ice cream and several other dishes flew off the table and hurled themselves at the terrified guests as they raced into the house.  
  
Aunt Petunia screamed louder than ever, that is until a large slice of melon shot into her mouth, effectively silencing her.  
  
Dudley, still stuck on his back like a turtle, torn between fright and his compulsive desire to eat, opened his mouth as wide as possible in the hopes of catching some of the flying food while it pelted him mercilessly.  
  
Harry stared as Uncle Vernon, plastered with food from head to toe, ran to Aunt Petunia, pulled her over to Dudley who they hauled to his feet, then ran for the safety and shelter of the house.  
  
Once they had gone inside, the floating food and table dropped onto the ground with a thud. Hedwig and Pig had settled in the branches of next-doors apple tree when the food fight had begun and where now peering through the leaves at Harry's window.  
  
Harry gave the wire a last twist, heard the lock click and shoved open the window.  
  
Hedwig spread her wings and glided silently through the window, followed by Pig. They dropped two parchment envelopes onto Harry's bed. Pig flew to Hedwig's cage to gulp down some water. Hedwig settled herself on Harry's shoulder and rubbed against him lovingly.  
  
'Are you alright, Hedwig?' Harry asked, stroking her soft feathers. 'Did my uncle hurt you?'  
  
Hedwig hooted in response.  
  
Next moment, Uncle Vernon flung open the door so violently it bounced off the wall with a deafening bang. He looked furious, to put it mildly. He was breathing like a winded rhino, his hands were clenching and unclenching in a dangerous unsteady rhythm and his bloodshot eyes were bulging out of his puce coloured face.  
  
He was so mad that he couldn't quite find the words to express exactly how he felt at that moment. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, forming silent words.  
  
Uncle Vernon stormed over to Harry. Hedwig flared her wings and let out a threatening hiss, daring him to come nearer.  
  
Casting a wary eye over the large owl, Uncle Vernon somehow managed to find his voice.  
  
'WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!' he roared, spit flying from his mouth. 'IF YOU OR THAT RUDDY OWL PUT EVEN ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE, I'LL…'   
  
He continued yelling for maybe twenty more minutes, threatening Harry with numerous punishments ranging from locking him up in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer, down to plucking out all of Hedwig's feathers one-by-one.  
  
Harry stood there quite calmly. He knew that his uncle wouldn't follow through with these punishments because Harry had some useful contacts that could turn up at any time and transform all the Dursleys into warty toads if they thought that Harry was being mistreated, and Uncle Vernon knew that very well.  
  
Once he had yelled himself almost hoarse, Uncle Vernon marched out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
'I wonder if he can still do business with those people?' Harry said aloud. Hedwig hooted and shook her head. Harry grinned. 'Didn't think so.'  
  
Harry reached for one of his letters. This had Ron's untidy scribble on it. He slit it open and pulled out the parchment.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I know Dumbledore wanted you to go back to the muggles for a while but a week with those gits is one week too long! You should come and stay with us for the summer. I've asked Mum and Dad already and they really want you to come.  
I've asked Hermione to come as well but she's going to Bulgaria for a fortnight. You know, with Krum!  
  
Harry knew. Viktor Krum was an international Quidditch player and played Seeker for Bulgaria's National team. He also fancied Hermione a lot. Earlier that year, Krum had asked her to come and visit him over the summer. Clearly she had taken him up on the offer.  
  
Let me knew when you can come and we'll figure out a way to get you here.  
See you soon I hope!  
Ron  
  
Harry's spirits lifted considerably. He would give anything to stay with the Weasley family for the whole summer. Besides the Dursleys would probably be glad to get rid of him, considering what had just happened with the garden party.  
  
Turning to the other envelope, he knew immediately that it was from Hermione. No one else he knew had such small, neat writing.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I do hope you're o.k. You did still seem rather down when I last saw you. Anyway Ron's invited me to stay but I'm in Bulgaria right now. It's really amazing here and believe it or not, but I haven't touched a single text book for nearly a week!'  
  
Harry laughed. That had to be a world record!  
  
I should be able to stay with Ron when I get back. Hope to see you there but until then don't let the Dursleys get you down!  
Have a good holiday!  
From Hermione.  
P.S Have you heard from Sirius?   
  
Harry sank onto the bed.  
  
Sirius Black was Harry's godfather. He was also an escaped convicted murderer on the run unable to prove that he was, in fact, innocent. He had been framed for the murder of twelve muggles and a fellow wizard named Peter Pettigrew. Not to mention the fact that nearly everyone believed that Sirius had betrayed the Potters whereabouts to Lord Voldemort as a loyal follower of the Dark Side.  
  
Pettigrew was actually the one responsible for those crimes and had gone into hiding as a rat for twelve years, leaving everyone but Sirius believing that he was dead.  
  
Just over two years ago, Sirius used his Animagus abilities to escape Azkaban, the wizard prison, to track down Peter and protect Harry.  
  
After a lot of explaining and presented proof that Peter was alive, Harry, Ron and Hermione believed that Sirius was innocent. But Peter escaped that same night, forcing Sirius to go on the run. Only Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin (an old friend of Sirius) believed them.  
  
Since then Harry and Sirius had kept in contact with each other via owl-post but he hadn't heard anything from him at all. They were together briefly at the end of the last school year some weeks ago but had to separate almost straight away because Lord Voldemort had arisen.   
  
Using a potion with the bone of his father, flesh of a servant (Peter) and Harry's own blood, the Dark Lord had been restored to his body.  
  
Nearly every night Harry had nightmares about it. Reliving every detail in his mind, over and over. Thankfully, he had been getting fewer and fewer of them as time went by, but he'd never forget any of it.   
  
Ever.  
  
Harry had escaped and Dumbledore began to take immediate action. Sirius had been asked to contact 'the old crowd', whoever they were. He'd left straight away and hadn't been in contact since.  
  
Hedwig, sensing that Harry was feeling pretty down, hooted softly and settled down on his lap. Harry gently stroked her, wondering. None of Harry's letters to Sirius had made it to him. Hedwig had brought each one back, seemingly ashamed of herself that she hadn't been able to locate him.  
  
What was going on?  
  
Where was Sirius?  
  
  
Chapter Two Mrs Figg  
  
  
The following morning, Harry got up early. He dressed quickly and left the house before any of the Dursleys were likely to wake up. After yesterdays 'incident' Harry figured that it would be a good idea to stay out of their way and give them time to cool down.  
  
Wandering down the street, Harry cast his mind back to that night, when Voldemort returned. Sirius had revealed himself in front of Snape and Mrs Weasley. Harry wondered if Ron had explained the situation to his mum by now, about Sirius being innocent and everything.  
  
Dumbledore had orders for both Sirius and Snape, but what he had asked Snape to do was completely unknown to Harry. Snape had seemed almost scared when Dumbledore said that he knew what he was going to ask. But Snape seemed determined just the same to do….whatever it was.  
  
Harry hadn't really given much thought as to what Snape might be up to or exactly why Dumbledore even trusted him. He was more concerned about his godfather.  
  
Where was he now? Was he alright? He hadn't been caught, had he? Of course not! Harry shook his head disbelievingly. Sirius was much too smart to get caught. He was an Animagus after all.  
  
But what if….  
  
'Harry!'  
  
Harry looked up from the pavement. Mrs Figg, an elderly lady who lived a few streets away from the Dursleys, was waving at him from her front garden.  
  
'Good morning, Mrs Figg.' Harry called, waving back politely.  
  
Mrs Figg smiled and beckoned him over. Harry crossed the road and walked up the garden path, stepping carefully over one of Mrs Figgs many cats.  
  
'Well, young Potter, what are you doing out this early?' she asked as she bent over to pick up her milk bottles.  
  
'Oh, I was just walking around . . . thinking.' Harry replied evasively.   
  
He wasn't exactly fond of his neighbour. Until he had started at Hogwarts, he had often been shunted into Mrs Figgs care whenever the Dursleys went out somewhere. She wasn't a bad person, but she owned numerous cats and always made Harry sit in her cabbage-smelling living room and look at photo albums of all the cats she had ever owned.  
  
'Why don't you come in?' she offered. 'I'm just about to make breakfast, I'd appreciate the company.' She smiled kindly at him.  
  
Harry accepted her offer graciously. He didn't particularly fancy going back to the Dursleys any time soon.  
  
Mrs Figg led Harry through to her kitchen. Harry found a seat that wasn't occupied by a cat and sat down.  
  
'Would you like a cup of tea, Harry, dear?'  
  
'Yes please.' Harry watched as a large black and white cat jumped up onto the counter and promptly snatched up a flowery tea cosy in its mouth.  
  
'Why, thank you, Tibbles!' Mrs Figg took the tea cosy from the cats' mouth and slipped it over the teapot. She turned to Harry. 'He's normally such a nuisance in the kitchen, getting under my feet and tripping me up, you know.'  
  
Harry nodded. He always thought that Mrs Figg was a little off in the head and especially weird about her beloved feline companions.  
  
Suddenly, Harry became aware of a noise upstairs. Soft and haunting music was playing just overhead.  
  
Mrs Figg stopped to listen.  
  
'Beautiful.' She murmured, closing her eyes.  
  
Harry cocked his head to the side, listening intently. He had rarely heard anyone play music like that. Whoever it was though, was certainly quite talented.  
  
'Who is that?' he asked.  
  
'My lodger, dear.' Mrs Figg said, turning back to the teapot. 'He plays every morning before breakfast. Very talented young man I must say!'  
  
She brought over a plate of toast for Harry and sat down. She jumped up extremely quickly, having just sat on another of her cats.  
  
'Wellington! What were you doing there? Go on now, shoo!'  
  
A disgruntled looking silver tabby leapt off the chair and streaked out of the kitchen.  
  
Mrs Figg settled back down again.  
  
'Now then, Harry how's school?' she asked.  
  
'It's fine.' He said, munching on a slightly burnt slice of toast.  
  
'Been enjoying yourself there, have you?'  
  
Harry looked at her, puzzled.  
  
The Dursleys had told anyone who asked, that Harry attended St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. It did seem rather far-fetched that even Mrs Figg would think that anyone could have fun in a place with a name like that!  
  
'Um, yes,' he said after a moment. 'It's been alright.'   
  
'That's good to hear.' Mrs Figg stood up to pour the tea. 'I really enjoyed my time at school, you know. Had lots of friends, did well in my lessons and I was made a Prefect as well!' She sighed. 'But, I was never any good at sports, didn't have the balance, wasn't too fond of heights either come to that!'  
  
Harry looked at her in surprise. Balance and heights? What sport was she talking about? She wasn't talking about . . . could she?  
  
At that moment, someone entered the kitchen.  
  
'Good morning Bella.' he said.  
  
Harry froze in shock. He stared at the young man standing in the doorway.  
  
He was tall and thin with light brown hair, flecked with grey. His pale grey face split into a kind smile as he spotted Harry. Even in muggle clothing, he was impossible not to recognise.  
  
'Harry! How nice to see you again!'  
  
It was Remus Lupin.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three; Threes Company  
  
  
'Professor Lupin!'  
  
Lupin laughed.  
  
'You're welcome to call me Remus, Harry,' he chuckled. 'Or Lupin if you prefer. I'm no longer your teacher, remember?'  
  
Harry sat almost numb in his chair. This had to be a dream. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Lupin was still there.  
  
'Surprised to see me?' he asked.  
  
'Very!' Harry had found his voice again. 'What are you doing here? How long have you been here? Where have you been?'  
  
Lupin grinned.  
  
'Nice to know that I've been missed!' He turned to Mrs Figg. 'Bella, do you need a hand?'  
  
'Not at all, Remus. You sit down, I won't be long. Oh, I keep forgetting, do you take sugar with your tea?'  
  
'Yes, two lumps, please.'  
  
'Right you are.'  
  
Lupin picked a sleek Siamese cat off a chair, sat down and placed the cat in his lap. It purred loudly as he tickled it behind the ears.  
  
Harry gaped at him.  
  
Lupin had been Harrys favourite Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and had been quite upset when he had resigned at the end of Harrys third year.  
  
He was also a werewolf.  
  
Harry had a sudden flashback to the night Voldemort returned. Dumbledore was speaking to Sirius.  
  
'I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd - Lie low at Lupins for a while, I will contact you there.'  
  
Arabella Figg.  
  
Mrs Figg?  
  
Harrys eyes darted from Remus to Mrs Figg and back again. Several times. Lupin smiled with amusement.  
  
'Hasn't she told you?' he asked.  
  
'Haven't told him what?' Mrs Figg glanced over her shoulder at Lupin.  
  
'That you're a witch, of course!'  
  
'I was getting around to it young man, just as you interrupted.' She said sternly.  
  
'Why did you never say before now?' Harry asked in astonishment.  
  
'Well, I doubted that you would have believed me. Besides,' she sat down with a cup of tea, handing one to Lupin. 'I haven't seen you since you started at Hogwarts. In any case, I promised Albus that I wouldn't reveal myself unless an emergency cropped up. And I think Voldemort getting back on his feet certainly qualifies, don't you?'  
*  
  
Harry spent the whole morning with Lupin and Bella. (She insisted that Arabella sounded much too fancy.)  
  
Bella explained that Professor Dumbledore needed someone close to where Harry was staying in case of emergencies, such as Voldemorts supporters finding out where he was.  
  
'Moved in a few days after you arrived at your aunts house. Hasn't been easy acting like a muggle all this time. I even had to get my cats to hide my wand somewhere in the house so I wouldn't be tempted to use it!'  
  
But what Harry really wanted to talk to Lupin about was his godfather.  
  
'You don't have to worry about him, Harry.' Lupin assured him. 'Sirius is more than capable of looking after himself. He turned up with that Hippogriff of his about a month ago, told me what had happened and once Dumbledore had told us what he wanted us to do, we set off as soon as we could.'  
  
'To do what?'  
  
' 'Fraid I can't tell you that, Harry, because I don't know myself exactly. We've had to collect a few, um, items and contact some old school friends. Then we had to separate. Sirius has gone north somewhere, said there was some 'unfinished business' he needed to attend to.'  
  
Harry felt better and immensely relived. Sirius was fine. He hadn't been caught. But still-  
  
'I tried to write to him, but Hedwig kept bringing my letters back. Do you have any idea why?' Asked Harry.  
  
Lupin looked thoughtful.  
  
'Now, that's probably a result of the 'Disorientation' charm he's using.' Then off Harrys puzzled look he added, 'It creates a bubble-like field around someone which disorientates anyone who deliberately comes near it. We've both been using them in case someone followed us. It's temporary, lasts for a few hours at a time unless reinforced regularly. That's why Hedwig can't find him, she's been confused by the field.'  
  
'So I can't write to him then.' Harry slumped in his chair.  
  
'There's no need for the long face, Harry.' Lupin said. 'As soon as he can, he'll write to you. You'll just have to be patient.'  
  
'So, how long have you been here and why are you here anyway?' Harry asked curiously.  
  
'Well, I only arrived the other day and beside,' Lupin took a sip of his tea. 'The full moon's coming and I need access to a Wolfsbane Potion. Bella is quite skilled with potions, so she offered me a place to stay for a while.'  
  
'What! You're not staying long?' Harry felt more than a little disappointed that Lupin was going to leave again.  
  
Lupin looked at him, amused at Harrys reaction.  
  
'Once the full moon has passed I'll need to track down Sirius. We still have a lot of work to do. But until then, I'm staying right here.'  
  
'That's great,' said Harry. 'I'm not sure I could stand being with the Dursleys much longer without anyone to talk to!'  
  
'Considering what you did yesterday, I'm not surprised!' Bella chuckled.  
  
'That was an accident!' Harry insisted. 'And how do you know about that?'  
  
'I have eyes and ears everywhere, Harry.' Bella indicated the cats milling around the kitchen and the Siamese curled up in Lupins lap, purring softly.  
  
'Is that why you have so many cats?' Harry asked.  
  
'That's not the only reason.' She said with a mysterious smile.  
  
Harry was quite keen for an explanation, Lupin interrupted.  
  
'Harry, I think you should be getting back to your uncles' house now. You've been here all morning. They'll be wondering where you are.'  
  
Harry doubted that the Dursleys had ever spared him a split second thought, but he agreed that it was time to go. Just as he reached the front door, Bella called after him.  
  
'You're welcome here anytime, Harry. Just pop round whenever!'  
  
'Thanks Bella!' Harry called back. 'I'll remember that!'  
  
Harry walked slowly back to Privet Drive, thinking. He was feeling much better now that he knew Sirius was safe and that he had a friendly witch and wizard staying just a few streets away from him.  
  
Then he remembered Rons invitation to stay at the Burrow for the summer. Hard as it was to resist asking the Weasleys to come and 'rescue' him from the Dursleys as soon as possible, he really wanted to hang around with Lupin and Bella for a while too. At least until Lupin had to leave.  
  
Sneaking back into number four wasn't difficult. Uncle Vernon had left for work and Aunt Petunia was busy ironing in the kitchen with the radio on. Dudley was sitting in the living room, spreading his bulk out on the sofa, his piggy eyes glued to the television screen as he shovelled great spoonfuls of mint chocolate-chip ice cream (straight out of the tub,) into his mouth.  
  
Easing his bedroom door shut, Harry looked over at Hedwig and Pig. Both owls were asleep with their heads under their wings.  
  
Carefully, so as not to wake them up, Harry dug through his trunk for some fresh parchment and a bottle of ink. Finding some, Harry sat down at his desk and grabbed his quill.  
  
Ron,  
Thanks for the invite, but I can't leave just yet. You are not going to believe who showed up at my neighbours' house! Lupin!  
He's staying around for a while because the full moon coming. As far as I know, Sirius is alright. He's up north somewhere.  
I'll let you know when I can come and stay.  
Have a great holiday!  
Harry.  
  
Harry scribbled a similar letter to Hermione then roused the sleepy owls. Pig wouldn't sit still for Harry to tie Rons letter to his leg. It took Hedwig flaring her wings and hissing at him, before Pig would sit properly.  
  
Harry opened the window to let them out. As they flapped and soared out of sight, Harry couldn't help feeling that this year, he was going to enjoy his summer holiday.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Friends and Family

Right, sorry this took so long. I promise I'll speed up a bit! J Enjoy!   
  
I'd like to give a HUGE THANK YOU to Tinabedina and Nagh, you lovely, lovely reviews! This part is dedicated to you both! Also to Yoda, I love your story! Keep up the good work!  
  
And a very big thank you to my brother for helping me out with this, your support is invaluable!   
  
Disclaimer; I don't own the H.P characters, all I own is the plot and one or two new characters that have yet to show up!  
  
WARNING! Mild, occasional swearing usually aimed at the Malfoys! (As it should be!)  
  
*  
  
Chapter Four; Return to the Burrow  
  
  
Over the course of the next few days, Harry went to visit Bella and Lupin whenever he could escape the hawk-laser stares of his aunt and uncle.  
  
The full moon passed and Lupin was looking very ill, but he assured Harry that he would be fine by the end of the week. He also offered to escort Harry to the Weasleys if he wouldn't mind. Harry accepted the offer almost before Lupin had finished the sentence.  
  
The Dursleys had agreed to let Harry go. It hadn't taken much persuasion because this meant that they could get rid of him several weeks earlier than they hoped. Plus the fact that the garden party incident was still fresh in their minds!  
  
Ron had sent Pig back with another letter a few days before Lupin had planned to leave.  
  
Hey Harry!  
Can't wait for you to get here! We've got a visitor who I think you'll want to see. Won't say any more on that, I might let something slip!  
You should be able to get here by the floo system. (You do remember how to use it, right?) Try and get here before ten o'clock, Mums planning on cooking a huge lunch so it's best if you get here before she takes control of the kitchen fire!  
Lupins welcome to come if he wants.  
See you then!  
Ron  
  
Harry felt even more impatient to leave Privet Drive after that. Who was this mystery visitor?   
  
Harry had already packed his Hogwarts trunk with all his robes, books and just about everything else he owned. One of his most cherished possessions was his top-of-the-range racing broom; the Firebolt. Sirius had sent it to him anonymously for a Christmas present in his third year.  
  
Another good reason for going to the Weasleys was that Harry would be able to play Quidditch. He played Seeker on the Gryffindor house team and needed to practise. After seeing the Quidditch World Cup last summer, Harry was itching to try out some new moves.  
  
When Sunday finally arrived, Harry dragged his trunk and Hedwigs cage over to Bellas home to find Lupin ready to leave, dressed in a worn travelling cloak.  
  
'Ah, Harry!' he said when Harry had pulled his trunk into the living room. 'Are you ready? Do you have everything?'  
  
'Yep, Hedwig's gone on ahead. I didn't think she'd like travelling by floo.'  
  
Bella came into the room holding an odd little ceramic pot and with a dozen cats trailing behind her.  
  
'Well, here you are, you two,' she handed the pot to Lupin. 'It's been a real pleasure having you both around.'  
  
'Shame we can't stay longer but it's best if we go as soon as we can, the Weasleys are expecting us.'  
  
Lupin pulled his wand out of his small battered travelling case and conjured a fire in the grate. Taking a pinch of floo powder he turned to Harry.  
  
'Ready?'  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed hold of his trunk and Hedwigs cage. Lupin threw the powder into the flames which turned emerald green, rising higher than Harry.  
  
'Goodbye, you two!' Bella waved cheerfully as Lupin picked up his case, laid a hand on Harrys shoulder and shouted 'The Burrow!'  
  
Instantly the fire roared and whipped them from Bellas front room into the floo network. As the flames whirled around them, Harry shut his eyes tight to keep out the soot and held his elbows close to his sides as he spun very fast.  
  
Moments later, they began to slow down. Harry opened his eyes slightly, catching glimpses of fireplaces flashing past. Then, all at once, Harry fell forward into the Weasleys kitchen in a cloud of soot. Lupin landed with a thud next to Harry and groaned softly.  
  
'Are you okay Remus?' Harry asked, thinking that he might have hurt himself.  
  
'Yes, I'm fine, Harry.' He said getting up off the floor. 'I'm just not fond of taking the floo. Makes me feel rather queasy.'   
  
At that moment almost the entire Weasley clan burst into the kitchen and in minutes Harry and Lupin were enjoying a large lunch of Mrs Weasleys excellent cooking with the rest of the family.  
  
Mrs Weasley insisted that both of them were 'pitifully thin' and needed 'fattening up'. Harry found it rather difficult to empty his plate with Mrs Weasley pilling more food onto his plate every five minutes while Ron and the twins engaged him in the all consuming Quidditch talk.  
  
'Angelina's left now so we're another player short.' George said between mouthfuls of chicken.  
  
'We need a new captain too,' said Fred. 'Who'd you reckon it's gonna be, Harry?'   
  
'Probably Katie or Alicia,' said Harry truthfully. 'Somehow I can't see either of you two as captain, we'd never get any serious training done!'  
  
'I can't see ourselves as captain either,' laughed George. 'but why not you, Harry?'  
  
Harry looked up from his lunch in surprise.  
  
'Me? Captain?'  
  
'Sure, why not?' said Fred.  
  
'You'd make a great captain, Harry!' said Ron, grinning broadly.  
  
'Hang on, doesn't Professor McGonagal and Madam Hooch decide on who's captain?' asked Harry.  
  
'Yeah, but seriously Harry, out of the five of us left on the team, who else could possibly take on the responsibility?'  
  
'I don't believe that word is part of your vocabulary, George.' Said Percy haughtily from his end of the table.  
  
'Bugger off, Perce!' Ron snapped while Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen getting more lemonade.  
  
Percy swelled angrily but was unable to retaliate as Mrs Weasley came back outside, glaring at her sons as if she'd heard them.  
  
Harry looked down the other end of the table to where Remus and Mr Weasley were talking. Remus was shaking his head sadly as Mr Weasley whispered something to him, a sombre expression on his face.  
  
Harry, although he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, caught a few snatches of their conversation over the twins taunting of Percy.  
  
'Arthur, you can't. . . . . . . . . . . . not safe. . . . . .'  
  
'. . . . . . . . . . nothing we can do. . . . . . .'  
  
'. . . . . why. . . . . . . . not shown. . . . . . . . . been nothing since. . . . . . . . about Harry.'  
  
Harry instantly focused more on their conversation as Remus mentioned his name.  
  
'Makes no sense. . . . . . . .'  
  
'. . . . . . . . .have to wait. . . . . . . . . . . . . .be safest at Hogwarts. . . . . .'  
  
'. . . . .making people nervous. . . . . . . . . . . . . nothing at all. . . . . . no idea. . . . . .going on. . . . . .'  
  
'Hey, Harry? Earth to Harry, come in Harry!'  
  
'What?' Harry jerked round to see Ron glaring at him.   
  
'Haven't you been listening to a word of what I've been saying?'  
  
'Nope, sorry. What did you say?'  
  
'I've decided to try out for the position of Keeper this year!'  
  
'Really? That's great!' Ron beamed with pleasure.  
  
'How about that then?' said George. 'Three Weasleys on the team!'  
  
'We'll be unstoppable!' Fred grinned.  
  
While this was all good news, Harry made a mental note to speak with Remus later about the Voldemort situation.  
  
After all, what else could they have been talking about?  
  
*  
  
Later that evening Hedwig turned up while Ron and Harry were attempting to make a house of cards. They were using cards from an exploding-snap pack which was making the activity much more interesting!  
  
Hedwig had just settled down next to a snoozing Pigwidgeon when Harry remembered about Rons last letter to him.  
  
'Hey, Ron?'  
  
'Hmm?' Ron was carefully trying to stand two cards together.  
  
'You mentioned something about a visitor in your last letter.' Harry began. 'Who is it?'  
  
Ron, giving up on the cards as they slipped off the structure, looked at Harry excitedly.  
  
'Sorry, but I really can't tell you who it is.' He said, slyly.  
  
'What? But you said they were here!'  
  
'Yeah, well, he had to leave early this morning -'  
  
'He?'  
  
'Or she,' Ron gave him a sidelong look. 'I'm not saying anything other than you'll see him, or her, later on when they get back.'  
  
'When?'  
  
'I just said, later!'  
  
'Who is it?'  
  
'Not telling!'  
  
A loud hoot sounded right behind Harry causing both boys to jump. Hedwig was glaring at the pair of them as she shuffled around on her perch before tucking her head back under her wing.  
  
'Sorry, Hedwig.' Harry said soothingly. The owl gave a soft hoot in reply as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Unfortunately for Harry he was unable to get Ron to tell him the mystery person was, nor could he get a chance to speak with Remus who made a point of leaving the Burrow in the early hours of the morning and returning after dark.  
  
Mrs Weasley had giving him the spare room and didn't object to the hours he kept. Harry could only assume that this had something to do with Voldemorts return but as no one had mentioned anything about it, Harry couldn't help but think that he was deliberately being kept in the dark.  
  
On the flip side Ron was eager to train for the Quidditch tryouts so Harry and the twins readily agreed to 'help' and thus spent the next few days in the small paddock the Weasleys owned.  
  
Ginny often went with them. She was very swift on her old broom and certainly kept Ron busy, throwing an old Quaffle all over the place for him to catch.  
  
Fred and George seemed to be attempting to combine Quidditch with Shuntbumps. (A/N; see Quidditch through the Ages if you don't have a clue what I'm going on about!) The result was that they ended up in a tangled heap on the ground more often than remaining on their brooms.  
  
Harry soared like a hawk on the wind, astride his Firebolt, speeding through the leafy gaps in the trees.   
  
While Quidditch was Harrys passion in life and was a great distraction from just about anything that might be going on; Harry found his mind wandering away from the paddock and focusing more on his godfather, wherever he was.  
  
He still hadn't written back to Harry but there wasn't anything in the Daily Prophet about the Ministry capturing him which in itself was good news. Sirius might not even be in the country for all Harry knew.  
  
Hang on. . . .what if Sirius was Rons mystery visitor?! Ron did mention that Harry would want to see this 'visitor' and Sirius was right at the top of the list. On the other hand, did Rons parents know about Sirius? Had anyone told them the truth, that he wasn't a murderer?  
  
Harry paid for his lapse of concentration at that moment when Ginny accidentally hit him in the back of his head with the Quaffle, nearly causing him to slip off his broom.  
  
'Oh! Sorry, Harry! Are you okay?' Ginny came swooping up beside him, looking anxious.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine.' Harry adjusted his glasses as they were threatening to fall off and smiled reassuringly at Ginny.  
  
She blushed then said 'What where you thinking about?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'You looked. . .distracted. Thinking deep thoughts?'  
  
'Oh, um. . .' Harry thought hard for a moment. Does Ginny know by any chance? Is it safe to ask her?  
  
Harry glanced over at the twins, both of whom were pelting Ron with apples. They looked pretty well occupied. He turned back to Ginny.  
  
'Ginny, can I ask you something?'  
  
Her face lit up.  
  
'Sure!'  
  
Harry paused, wondering how to phrase the question.  
  
'Err. . . . has there been any. . . um. . . .anyone. . . .dropping by the Burrow lately?'  
  
Ginny looked puzzled for a second, then grinned.  
  
'Oh, I know what you're going on about!'  
  
Harry stared.  
  
'You do?'  
  
She nodded.  
  
'Who is it?'  
  
'Can't say.'  
  
'What? Why not?'  
  
'Promised I wouldn't!'  
  
Harry groaned inwardly.  
  
'Irritating isn't it?' Ginny giggled. 'When people know something that you don't?'  
  
'Very. Wait, does everyone here know who this person is?'  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh.  
  
'Do you have any idea who it is?' Ginny asked.  
  
'I have one idea who it might be, but I somehow doubt that it's him.'  
  
'Well, you'll find out . . . . . . . eventually.'  
  
And she pulled her broom around and sped off back to the others.  
  
*  
  
In the end, Harry gave up trying to figure out who the Mystery Person was and started looking forward to when Hermione would be back from Bulgaria, then come to stay for a while with the Weasleys.  
  
What Harry found odd was that the Weasleys seemed eager to keep Harry out of the house during the day, Ron and the twins especially.   
  
Every day they suggested going out on their broomsticks or else going down to the village of Ottery St Catchpole. When Harry mentioned going back to the Burrow, one of the twins would 'suddenly remember' something else that Harry hadn't seen yet and drag him off again.  
  
So it wasn't exactly surprising that Harry was beginning to suspect that they were up to something.  
  
Chapter Five; Reunion.  
  
  
Harry awoke one morning and was surprised to find that Ron wasn't oversleeping as usual. His bed was empty and (what's going on here?) neatly made up. The sunlight streaming through the window caught Harry right in the face, he rolled over shielding his eyes and looked up at the clock on the wall. Ten o'clock?!! Harry sat bolt upright. He hadn't meant to have slept for this long! Why hadn't Ron woken him?  
  
Fighting the lethargy he felt, Harry scrambled out of his camp bed and started pulling on his clothes. Half dressed he stopped. . .looked around. Something was different.  
  
It took Harry a few more seconds to realise that Hedwig and Pig were missing. The cages by the window were empty.  
  
Not only that but the ghoul in the attic was quiet. The whole house was silent. Not a single sound could be heard.  
  
Harry stood still, listening to the silence. Normally the Burrow was a hive of activity and noise. This eerie silence was extremely unnerving.  
  
What if there was something wrong? Had something happened?  
  
Harry went straight to his trunk and dug out his wand. As soon as he had it in his hand, he felt somewhat more confident. Harry knew plenty of spells with which he could defend himself, which was a very good thing with Death Eaters lurking around.  
  
Harry crept to the bedroom door, eased it open and peeked down the corridor.   
  
Nothing there.  
  
Quickly and as quietly as he could, Harry went across the landing, then tiptoed down the stairs, pausing on each landing to listen carefully.  
  
But the Burrow was as silent as a tomb. No hooting of owls. None of the bangs or even smells from Fred and Georges room. There wasn't even the scratching of a quill from Percys room.  
  
'Where is everyone?' Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
He continued his progress down through the silent house to the ground floor. Harry was starting to feel more than a little nervous; his heart was thumping rather painfully and (it seemed) kind of loud in the still air.  
  
Gripping his wand tightly in his fist, Harry snuck over to the kitchen. Empty.  
  
By now, Harry was getting more than a bit worried. There didn't seem to be anyone in the house but him. Why? The Weasleys wouldn't have gone out without him, would they? Very unlikely.   
  
A horrible thought surfaced in his mind. Death Eaters. What if Voldemort had ordered them to attack the Weasleys?! Harry could almost hear Lucius Malfoy suggesting it, the evil bastard!  
  
That didn't fit though. If the Burrow had been attacked and the Weasleys kidnapped, why had Harry been left behind? Plus there was no evidence that a fight of any kind had taken place. Everything was in its usual place.  
  
'Okay, that pretty much rules that out.' Harry spoke softly to himself in order to try and relieve the tension he felt.  
  
THUMP!  
  
Harry whipped round and raised his wand, pointing it out into the hallway.  
  
Something was in the living room.  
  
Slowly, Harry walked out into the hallway and proceeded to the living room.  
  
At the doorway he stopped. The rest of the house was flooded with the morning sunlight but why was this room so dark?  
  
Cautiously, Harry stepped into the room. Then….  
  
'SURPRISE!'  
  
The lights suddenly snapped on and-  
  
'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!'  
  
Harry froze in complete shock and blinked hard as his numb brain took in the scene.  
  
A huge multi coloured sparkling banner with the words: Happy Birthday Harry, scrolling across it, was hanging in the air among several balloons of various colours and shapes that altered every few seconds. Clouds of gold and silver streamers were snaking through the air over the heads of all nine Weasleys, Remus, Hermione and. .   
  
'Sirius!'  
  
Harry bounced into the room and ran straight into the open arms of his godfather.  
  
The two embraced for a minute before Harry stepped back and turned to look at the Weasleys with an insanely happy grin on his face.  
  
Mr and Mrs Weasley were beaming at him.  
  
'What is all this?' Harry asked disbelievingly, indicating the marvellous decorations.  
  
'Oh, did we get the date wrong?' Bill asked questioningly. '31st of July is your birthday, isn't it?  
  
'Yeah, but. . . . . why. . . ?' Harry trailed off, almost too overcome to speak.  
  
'Like we need an explanation?' Ron grinned.  
  
Sirius threw an arm around Harrys shoulders.  
  
'Happy Birthday, Harry!'  
  
*  
  
It was, without a doubt, the happiest day of Harrys entire life!  
  
He had never really celebrated his birthday before, but today he was among friends and family all wishing him many happy returns.  
  
Harry had a permanent smile on his face all day long.  
  
A barn owl swooped in through the window around midday carrying a parcel wrapped in blue-green paper and a letter for Harry from Hagrid.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry!  
Sorry I couldn't come to ya party but I'm a bit busy right now. I'll be back soon hopefully. See ya at Hogwarts in September. Hope you like the pressie!  
From Hagrid.  
  
P.S Olympe says Happy Birthday too.  
  
Harry carefully unwrapped his gift to reveal a beautiful set of gobstones made of blue marble.  
  
He also received a deck of Exploding-snap cards from Fred and a large box of Dr Filibuster Fireworks from George.  
  
Percy had given him a large jar of specially formulated wand polish that would completely eradicate any greasy finger marks from the wood.  
  
Bill presented Harry with a sacred ibis feather quill from Egypt.  
  
'Very useful, those are.' He said as Harry examined it. 'They'll write exactly what you dictate to them. Cuts back on the number of times you get writers cramp doing homework!'  
  
Rons present was a copy of Quidditch Through The Ages. 'This way you don't have to wait ages to get it out of the library.'  
  
Hermione also gave Harry a book; Illusions Made Easy. 'I don't think it's part of the curriculum but I thought you might be interested.' She said nervously as Harry flipped it open to the first chapter: Casting Shadows.  
  
'It's brilliant!' Harry said in earnest. He honestly couldn't wait to try out some the spells!  
  
Hermione glowed with pleasure.  
  
Ginny shyly handed Harry a small parcel wrapped in silver paper. Inside was an emerald green drawstring bag containing a large pink coloured stone about the size of an egg.  
  
'It's a rose quartz.' Ginny explained. 'They have healing powers, not sure how strong they are but if you don't like it-'  
  
'It's really thoughtful of you Ginny. Thank you very much!' Harry smiled at her as she blushed bright scarlet although looking very pleased all the same.  
  
Charlie's present was a miniature backpack.   
  
'It's an owl-post bag.' He said as Hedwig fluttered down from the windowsill to inspect it. 'There's an expansion charm on it so you can put several items in there at once. Another good thing about these is that no matter what you put in there, it will always weigh about as much as a feather!'  
  
Hedwig stood as still as a statue while Charlie demonstrated to Harry how to put the pack on her. Once the pack was secure, Hedwig began strutting up and down the living room table like a model on a catwalk, showing it off proudly.  
  
Mr Weasley had brought a shining silver whistle that hung a scarlet ribbon trimmed with golden thread.  
  
'I've altered it so that only Hedwig can hear it!' he said excitedly. 'It took a while but I've trained her to come when she hears it!'  
  
Harry couldn't stop stammering his thanks for all the gifts. He felt quite embarrassed that couldn't the words to express his feelings but they seemed to understand.  
  
The lights dimmed as Mr Weasley flicked his wand. Then Mrs Weasley entered the living room carrying an enormous cake in the shape of a Quidditch pitch; complete with iced players and balls. Fifteen candles blazed brightly in the semi-darkness as everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday'.  
  
Hedwig, Pig, Errol and Hermes even joined in, hooting in unison.  
  
Harry blushed, completely embarrassed by the attention.  
  
Mrs Weasley carefully sat the cake down on the table in front of him as the song came to an end and told Harry to make a wish.  
  
Harry had never been able to perform this Muggle tradition before and felt that he ought to wish for something really special for his first ever birthday wish.  
  
He looked up at his godfather, who was sat beside him with a mischievous grin on his glowing face. Even his eyes were sparkling in the flickering candlelight, not at all like they were when Sirius had escaped Azkaban. On the run for a crime he did not commit, unable to prove that he was innocent . . .  
  
Harry looked into the dancing flames and wished.  
  
The candles flared brightly as Harry took a deep breath and blew all of them out in one puff.  
  
*  
  
Later that evening everyone was enjoying second helpings of cake and drinking butterbeers. Fred and George had set off several Filibuster Fireworks, flooding the air with yellow and purple stars. Pig was bordering on hysterical fits of happiness as he zoomed around the room, racing the fireworks through the air and up to the ceiling. Errol had to be placed in the kitchen away from the noise and lights, which he obviously detested. Hermes and Hedwig were sat on the windowsill together, feasting on chocolate owl-treats and dead voles.  
  
Everyone was enjoying the buffet Mrs Weasley had prepared and Charlie had coaxed Hermione into dancing with him to the latest song by the Weird Sisters. Bill and Ginny were 'attempting' some warped version of the waltz together as Fred and George cracked up laughing at the sight of them.  
  
Harry was happily slurping a large glass of Butterbeer when Sirius tapped him on the shoulder and beckoned him to follow.  
  
Sirius led Harry outside into the back garden that was lit softly by glowing fairy lights in the bushes. Sirius stepped onto the lawn and turned to face his godson.  
  
'So, have you enjoyed yourself today?' he asked.  
  
'Yes! Definitely!' Harry smiled up into Sirius' face. 'This is the best day of my whole life!' Then he added, 'Especially because you're here.'  
  
Sirius looked at him for a moment, and then drew him into a hug.  
  
'I'm glad you've had a good time, you deserve it after all that you've been through.' He whispered. 'Now,' he released Harry and spoke normally. 'I've got to give you my present.'  
  
Harry said, 'You don't have to give me anything-'  
  
Sirius chuckled.  
  
'Maybe not, but I want to.' He reached into his robes and produced a parcel wrapped in gold paper and handed to Harry.  
  
Slowly, Harry took the beautiful gift into his hands, feeling it's smooth oblong shape and straight sides.  
  
'Thank you.' Said Harry softly.  
  
'Open it.' Sirius urged him. 'You don't know what you're thanking me for.'  
  
Carefully, Harry slowly unwrapped the gift as Sirius watched in silence.  
  
As the paper fell away, Harry looked down on a handsome leather bound book. There was no title. Harry glanced up at Sirius who indicated that he open it.  
  
Harry opened the cover to the first page and his eyes fell upon a large black and white wizard photograph of Sirius, Remus and his father James, each of them smiling and waving up at him. Not one of them looked a day older than sixteen.  
  
'I know you have photos of your parents but I didn't think you had any of them when they were your age.' Sirius pointed at the photo. 'That was taken during our 'Marauder' years, not long after we became Animagi.'  
  
Harry, completely spellbound, turned the page.  
  
The next photo showed James and Lily beside the Hogwarts Express with Sirius in the background, hanging out of a window, waving and trying to get into the picture. Lily turned round and shoved him out of sight, back into the compartment and slamming the window shut.  
  
On the opposite page was one of Lily and James in what looked like the Gryffindor common room playing wizard chess. James slumped in his seat as Lily sent her Queen piece forward to checkmate the king.  
  
The next one showed James on his broomstick flying around with two other students, tossing a Quaffle to each other.  
  
Page after page of photos, each with one or another of the Marauders (excluding Wormtail) or Lily, either on their own or in a group with other students, all smiling and waving.  
  
Right at the end was a group photo of James, Lily, Remus and Sirius standing on the steps leading up to the oak front doors of Hogwarts in a four-way hug, laughing and joking.  
  
'You like it?'  
  
Harry tore his eyes away from the album.  
  
'Like it? No.' Sirius looked surprised. 'I love it!'  
  
Sirius' face relaxed and looked very much relieved.  
  
'I'm glad. Remus found most of the photos, helped me make it in time.' He glanced over Harrys head towards the house. 'Speak of the Devil.'  
  
Harry turned to see Remus emerge from the house.  
  
'There you are! I was looking for you Harry.' He strode over, rummaging around in his cloak pockets. Finally, he drew out a large yellow parchment envelope.  
  
'It's a joint present from both of us.' He said and handed it to Harry.  
  
Intrigued, Harry opened the envelope and pulled out a large blank square of worn out parchment.  
  
Harry stared at it for a moment. Slowly comprehension dawned.  
  
'Is this . . . .'   
  
'Maybe not new, but certainly improved!' Remus smiled.  
  
Harry took his wand out of his pocket, touched it to the parchment and said, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'  
  
At these words, ink lines appeared, spreading into every corner, forming the infamous Marauders Map.  
  
But as Harry watched, he noticed that there were differences. When he'd last seen the map there had been seven secret passages leading out of Hogwarts to the village of Hogsmeade. Now though . . .  
  
'How many?!'  
  
'Five leading out to Hogsmeade and eight passages around the castle.' Remus said.  
  
'Why weren't they on the map to begin with?' asked Harry.  
  
'Well, it was confiscated during our sixth year,' said Sirius. 'But we kept looking for more passages, we just weren't able to get the map back from Filch.'  
  
'Where did you get this?' Harry frowned. He'd lent it to Moody, or rather Crouch Jr, earlier that year.  
  
'When Dumbledore was telling me what had happened, he mentioned Crouch using a map of yours. Obviously he meant the Marauders Map so just before I left, I swung by the office and snitched it back.' Sirius suddenly looked a lot more, well, serious. 'But Harry I want you to promise me that you won't go sneaking out of Hogwarts-' Harry groaned. 'if Remus or myself aren't there.'  
  
'Huh?' Harry wasn't sure he followed that.  
  
'Listen, this year I want to be as close as possible to Hogwarts. It's my duty to watch out for you, Harry. But I can't guarantee that I'll be there all of the time, so Remus has agreed to help me out with this.'  
  
Remus smiled warmly at Harry who was staring at the two of them. 'Dumbledore knows that we'll be on hand should anything happen. At least one of us will be in the vicinity of Hogsmeade at all times.  
  
'So in theory, you'll be relatively safe.' Sirius gripped Harrys shoulder firmly. 'Promise me you'll stay in the castle?'  
  
'I promise.' Said Harry firmly. 'Cross my heart.'  
  
*  
  
To be continued . . . .  
  
  
*  
  
  
Well, there you have it. Chapters four and five finished at last! Jeez my fingers hurt after all that typing! J  
  
I know it's a bit slow getting started but I will get the gang off to Hogwarts soon.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! It's very encouraging to know that you're enjoying this! (Gets me writing faster!)  
  
  



	3. Hogwarts

Okay, I did mean to get this part up sooner but it's here now! Thanks for all the reviews I've had so far, they really cheer me up a lot.  
  
*  
  
Part Three  
  
Chapter six; A Fresh Start  
  
  
  
'Has anyone seen my wand?'  
  
'Oi! Fred! That's my wand!'  
  
'Excuse me! Heavy trunk comin' through!'  
  
'NO! Don't let Pig out!'  
  
'Sorry, Ron!'  
  
'Ginny, is this yours?'  
  
'Where's my hat? I had it a second ago!'  
  
'It's on your head, stupid!'  
  
'Still can't find my wand!'  
  
'Ron, come here, you've got something on your nose!'  
  
'Mum, geroff!'  
  
'George, your wand's in the hall where you left it.'  
  
'Cheers Dad!'  
  
'Mind that trunk!'  
  
'What trunk?'  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
'OUCH!!!'  
  
'That trunk you just kicked, dungbrain!'  
  
'What's that doing here?'  
  
'We're going to be late!'  
  
'Fred, what is that you're putting in your trunk?'  
  
'Nothing! Honestly!'  
  
BANG!  
  
'What was THAT?'  
  
'Nothing!'  
  
September the first had finally arrived and no one seemed to be organised in the least. Everyone was racing up and down the stairs, bumping into each other, searching for lost robes and wands as they tried to establish some sort of order to the chaos.  
  
Hermione and Harry had managed to get their trunks sorted the night before. Ron had insisted that he'd already done his but at that moment was attempting to stuff Pig back in his cage while searching for his broomstick and hat.  
  
The two of them sat outside on their trunks while they waited for the Ministry of Magic cars to arrive. Mr Weasley had asked a friend of his to lend him the cars for the morning.  
  
Hermione was happily describing her holiday in Bulgaria, although most of it was focused on Viktor.  
  
'His family's ever so nice. He's got a little sister, Vanessa, she's only twelve but she has an incredible talent for potions! Viktor's promised to write as often as he can since he has to train in Bulgaria. It's just not suitable for him to come back over here at the moment-'  
  
Harry listened to her go on like that for ten minutes straight before saying he was going to find Sirius and say goodbye.  
  
It felt odd that while Harry was glad to be going back to Hogwarts, he was also feeling rather disappointed that this summer couldn't have lasted a little while longer.  
  
Ron had explained to his parents about Sirius' situation with a bit of help from Dumbledore. Although rather shocked at first, Mrs Weasley quickly became eager to help. Mr Weasley offered to find out if there was any loophole in the law that might get Sirius off the hook. So far he'd found nothing and was trying to find a way to prove his innocence without Pettigrew, as there was little chance of ever finding him.  
  
Mrs Weasley had offered Sirius a place to stay once he's rounded up the 'old crowd' and done whatever Dumbledore had asked of him. Sirius had accepted the offer and later flew to Bulgaria on Buckbeak to fetch Hermione in time for Harrys surprise party.  
  
The twins were more than a little surprised to discover that Sirius was in fact Padfoot; one of the authors of the Marauders Map they'd been using for years before passing it on to Harry. They hounded Sirius for stories of what pranks he got up to at Hogwarts, no doubt looking for inspiration for new jokes.  
  
Percy had been quite horrified to come home and find a wanted criminal in the kitchen with his family! It had taken a while to calm him down and then to stop him from notifying the Ministry. He was still rather antsy around Sirius, preferring to keep his distance and questioning whether his parents were feeling all right in the head.  
  
Ginny had been extremely shy at first but was now perfectly happy hanging around Sirius. She'd taken a liking to Buckbeak and Sirius had offered to take her for a ride at night when they wouldn't be seen. Mr Weasley had been apprehensive about the night-flight but Ginny was delighted and had been for a ride almost every night since!  
  
As the last minute panic and chaos continued, Harry went down the garden to the old shed at the bottom. Mr Weasley had converted it into a makeshift stable for the Hippogriff so that he wouldn't be spotted roaming the garden for worms.  
  
Sirius was inside, giving Buckbeak a thorough grooming of his fur and feathers. He turned around as Harry entered.  
  
'Good to see you're ready at least,' he said with approval. 'It's a madhouse up there.'  
  
'I noticed.' Harry looked over his shoulder to see Fred and George trying to stop something very large and purple from escaping Fred's trunk.  
  
'Harry, can I ask you to do me a favour?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Course you can.'  
  
Sirius pulled out of his pocket a small white parchment envelope with the letters T.T on it in scarlet ink.  
  
'Can you deliver this to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?'  
  
'Sure,' Harry took the envelope and looked at it curiously.  
  
'It's very important which is why I'm trusting you to deliver it instead of using an owl. Don't mention it to anyone; not even Ron and Hermione. Keep it hidden until you can deliver it. The professor knows it's coming so there won't be any question regarding it. Okay?'  
  
'Okay. But ... um ... is this anything to do with Voldemort at all?' Harry asked.  
  
'What? Oh ... er ... no ... it's not directly to with that but it's just as important.'  
  
Harry could have sworn that Sirius had gone slightly pink in the face but figured it must have been the light as he moved back into the shadows.  
  
Remus entered the shed behind Harry.  
  
'Harry, the Ministry cars have arrived,' Sirius looked up at him, alert and wary. 'You better get going or you'll miss the train.'  
  
'Right.' Harry made to leave but stopped in the doorway. He turned back. 'How are the two of you getting to Hogsmeade?'  
  
Sirius patted Buckbeaks broad back. 'Flying, of course! Takes a while though, we'll leave tonight when it gets dark. Should make it by tomorrow afternoon if the weather stays fine.'  
  
'Why don't you Apparate?' asked Harry.  
  
'Can't. Don't have my wand. Ministry gits confiscated it when they arrested me. Could have destroyed it for all I know.'  
  
'Besides, it's very difficult to Apparate in groups.' Remus said. 'I could try and Apparate the three of us but I doubt we'd get far.'  
  
'Yeah, have to admit Remus, your aim's very sloppy! I don't know how you managed to pass your test!'  
  
'Blind luck?' Remus suggested sheepishly.  
  
'Blind examiner's more likely!'  
  
'Harry! Where are you?' Mrs Weasley was marching down the lawn looking for him. Everyone else had finally got themselves organised and in the cars, ready to go.  
  
'Opps, gotta go!' Harry stuffed the letter into his pocket, hugged Sirius goodbye and sprinted up the lawn to the waiting cars.  
  
*  
  
The Ministry cars slipped through the traffic into London with such ease they arrived at Kings Cross station half an hour early.  
  
Fred and George seemed much more hyper than usual as they entered platform nine and three quarters. Probably because they were in their seventh and final year, they were going to make the most of their remaining time.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione found a compartment for themselves, loaded their trunks and went to say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
'Have a good time all of you.' Mrs Weasley said as she gave each of them a hug. 'Watch out for yourselves now.' She added, giving Harry an extra hug.  
  
A loud whistle sounded and all the students still on the platform raced for the train doors. Many were sticking their heads out of the windows saying goodbye to their families.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione settled themselves down in their compartment once Mr and Mrs Weasley had left the platform. The twins had disappeared, probably looking for Lee Jordan up the other end of the train. Ginny had gone off with some friend of hers.  
  
With a sudden lurch, the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station and they were on their way.  
  
Hermione let her ginger bow-legged cat, Crookshanks, out of his basket and placed him on her lap where he curled up, purring loudly.  
  
'Hard to believe, isn't it?' she said, softly.  
  
'What is?' Ron looked up at her, puzzled.  
  
'That we're in the fifth year!' Hermione said in earnest. 'We only have three years left, including this one. Don't you think our time has gone by really quickly?'  
  
Ron considered.  
  
'Yeah, I guess so. I can still remember getting my acceptance letter.'  
  
'I still have mine,' she said brightly. 'I framed it and hung it on my bedroom wall.'  
  
Ron sniggered.  
  
'You're mad! Framing an acceptance letter?'  
  
'What's wrong with that? I'm honestly proud of receiving it. I want to preserve it as best I can. It'll remind me of everything I've done at Hogwarts after I leave.'  
  
'That's what photos are for.' Ron indicated the album Harry had open on his lap. He'd shown it to Ron and Hermione the morning after his birthday. They'd had a good laugh at the antics of the images of Sirius and Remus in their teens.  
  
One photo showed Sirius standing beside a gigantic motorbike, covered in oil and grease, trying to fix the engine. Unfortunately it kept squirting oil in his face when he got near it. Remus and James were also smeared with the muck and grime but laughing about it all the same.  
  
One of Harrys favourites had been taken at a formal dance of some kind. James was dancing with Lily to the slow unheard music. Remus was with a pretty girl with blonde curls just behind them. Sirius was dancing with a rather attractive brunette, although Hermione commented that she looked like she could have done with losing a bit of weight.  
  
'Those robes she's wearing look awfully tight,' she'd said. 'Maybe she couldn't get one in her size.'  
  
The brunette showed up in several photos labelled as being from their fifth year. She was always next to Sirius, often with his arm around her waist or holding hands. Clearly she was his girlfriend.  
  
'They make a cute couple, don't they?' Hermione said gazing at the photo.  
  
'I think they must have broken up though,' said Harry, turning the page. 'She doesn't appear in any of the photos of the sixth or seventh year.'  
  
'Doesn't she?' Hermione looked disappointed. 'Oh, that's a shame.'  
  
'You know what?' said Ron, sitting up straighter. 'We should make one. A photo album of us at Hogwarts!'  
  
Harry and Hermione stared at him.  
  
'That's a wonderful idea, Ron!' Hermione nearly squealed.  
  
'Pity we don't have any photos of our first few years,' said Harry.  
  
'We could ask Colin if he has any,' said Ron, referring to the little fourth year who owned a camera with seemingly endless rolls of films. Colin and his brother Dennis practically worshiped the very ground on which Harry walked. 'He'd be more than happy to give us any he's got. Probably offer to take loads of us this year if we say we're making an album.'  
  
They eagerly discussed making their album for over an hour before their fellow Gryffindor friends caught up with them.  
  
Dean and Seamus came charging in armed with chocolate frog cards. Ron and Harry dug out their own collections and began trading off their duplicates.  
  
Hermione chose not to indulge but rummaged around in her bag for her new copy of The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5. A week after Harrys birthday, the whole group plus Remus and Sirius (in canine form) had gone on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley for their new Hogwarts books and equipment. Letters from Hogwarts had supplied them with a list of what they needed.  
  
Hermione had proudly announced that she had been made a Prefect. This was hardly a surprise but Mrs Weasley had made a celebration meal in her honour.  
  
The witch with the lunch trolley came down the train at midday. Harry bought all of his favourites, including a large bag of Bertie Botts Every-Flavour Beans and a packet of Chocolate Frogs. Ron happily gorged himself on Cauldron Cakes until Dean shifted away from slightly; saying it would reduce the chances of being hit if Ron proceeded to vomit. Ron desisted, much to the relief of everyone!  
  
Neville came in a few hours later, searching for his toad, Trevor. Harry cast a nervous glance at Crookshanks. Hermione took the hint and coaxed the cat back into his basket. If Crookshanks found and ate the toad, neither owner would be particularly happy about it. A quick search showed that Trevor wasn't in their compartment however. Dean and Seamus left sooner after to chance into their school robes. Neville hung around for a while, sharing a pack of Liquorice Wands he had left over from lunch.  
  
Lavender Brown came storming in half an hour later, holding Trevor the toad at arms length in a handkerchief and thrust him at Neville, thoroughly grossed out at having discovered the little amphibian in her lunch! (He had been cleverly hidden among a batch of Peppermint Toads!) Lavender didn't stay to chat. She simply marched off back to her compartment further up the train with her nose in the air, complaining about how disgusting and slimly creatures should stay in swamps where they belonged. Neville gently placed his beloved toad in his pocket and left to change into his robes.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled on their robes just as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. They left their trunks in the compartment (they'd be taken up to the school by house-elves) and left the train.  
  
The sky was extremely dark with storm clouds but thankfully no rain was falling yet. A bitterly cold wind was making walking in a straight line somewhat difficult however. Many hats were being whipped off students heads and blowing around in the air as their owners raced around, snatching at them.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled their own hats off their heads and held them tightly in their fists as they struggled against the wind towards one of the many horseless carriages waiting for them. Gratefully, they climbed into one and shut the door firmly. A few minutes later many of the carriages set off in an orderly fashion towards the castle.  
  
Harry gazed out of the window to watch as the grand old castle came into view. It looked magnificent with the mountains rising up behind it, silhouetted against the velvet black sky. Soft glowing lights shone brightly from the many windows through the darkness.  
  
Harry kept his eyes locked on the castle as they passed through the huge iron gates flanked by statues of winged boars.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
He was back where he belonged.  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Professor Torr  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was decorated for the Welcoming Feast with many levitating candles floating above each of the four house tables and the staff table at the top of the hall.  
  
The enchanted ceiling above showed the storm clouds rolling angrily across the sky as the first drops of rain began to fall.  
  
'Just in time,' Ron muttered as he led them towards the Gryffindor table. 'I seem to remember we got caught in the downpour last year.'  
  
'Peeves didn't help either,' said Hermione recalling the one-sided water-balloon fight Peeves had started in the Entrance Hall.  
  
'Our timing must be improving,' Harry sat down between them and watched as the second years and above entered the Hall, making their way to their house tables.  
  
Ron gave a snort and threw a disgusted look over at the doorway as Draco Malfoy swaggered in, flanked, as always, by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Harry chose to ignore them and the sudden rush of burning hate in his stomach and turned to look up at the staff table instead.  
  
Professors Vector, Flitwick, Sinistra and Sprout were all there. Hagrid was probably on the lake by now with the new first years on their traditional journey before the Sorting Ceremony. Professor Dumbledore was sat in the centre of the table watching the students coming into the Hall. On his left was Snape.  
  
Harry was actually quite shocked at the difference in Snapes appearance. His long, greasy black hair hung practically lifeless, framing a grey-white face. The only paler faces in the whole Hall were those of the ghosts. Even his eyes looked different. Sunken, blank and staring.  
  
'Hey guys, look at Snape!'  
  
'Whoa! Is it my eyes or is there a corpse sitting in Snapes place?' Ron said under his breath.  
  
'My god!' Hermione whispered. 'He looks terrible! I wonder what happened to him?'  
  
As much as they detested Snape in general, the three of them felt more than a little disturbed by this change.  
  
Harrys thoughts flew back to Dumbledore asking Snape to do what Harry suspected at the time, as being to return to Voldemort. To go undercover as a spy. A double agent.  
  
Harry swore under his breath in frustration. He'd completely forgotten about asking Remus about the situation! Well, he would have to wait for him and Sirius to get to Hogsmeade. Looking up at the storm clouds and rain, Harry hoped they would be okay trying to fly in this weather.  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall entered the Hall leading a long line of first years, all of whom looked terribly nervous. Hagrid came in behind them and went to sit at the end of the staff table. His beetle-black eyes swept over the Hall to the Gryffindor table. Spotting Harry and the others, he gave a small wave and a cheerful smile, which they returned.  
  
Come to think of it, what had Hagrid and Olymlpe (Madame Maxine) been up to over the summer?  
  
The list of questions Harry wanted to ask continued to lengthen as the Sorting Ceremony began.  
  
Professor McGonagall put a four-legged stool before the new students and placed the old, battered Sorting Hat upon it. The rip near the brim opened up and the Hat started singing, much to the amazement of many of the first years. Once the Hat had finished, it bowed to each of the house tables in turn as everyone applauded.  
  
Professor McGonagall took a long roll of parchment out of her robes and addressed the newcomers.  
  
'When I call your name you will sit on the stool and put on the Hat. When your house is announced you will sit at the appropriate table.  
  
'Adams, Christopher.'  
  
A small blond boy inched his way slowly out of line to the stool, sat down, put the Hat on his head which fell over his wide frightened eyes and waited.  
  
'RAVENCLAW!'  
  
A look of immense relief on his face, the boy almost ran to the table as the students there applauded him.  
  
'Anderson, Rachelle.'  
  
'RAVENCLAW!'  
  
'Astor, Danielle.'  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
Harry clapped with the rest but was watching the staff table, trying to see if there were any new faces there. Unfortunately, the first years were blocking his view.  
  
'Banks, Andrew.'  
  
'HUFFLEPUFF!'  
  
'Bennett, Julia.'  
  
'HUFFLEPUFF!'  
  
'Carlin, Ruby.'  
  
'RAVENCLAW!'  
  
'Dawson, Wayne.'  
  
'SLYTHERIN!'  
  
As the first years were Sorted, the heavens opened up and thousands of gallons of water poured down upon the castle and grounds.  
  
'I'm getting a strong feeling of deja-vu.' Ron groaned, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
'Can either of you see the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?' Harry asked.  
  
Ron leant back in his chair, trying to see around the line of students. 'Don't think so,' he said. 'Oh, hang on,' he strained his neck and leaned back a little further. 'Yeah, we've got someone new up there. Can't see them very well, got their back to me-'  
  
Ron quickly threw himself forward, grabbing the table to avoid falling backwards off his chair which had nearly overbalanced! Harry was sure that McGonagall was glaring at Ron as she continued calling names.  
  
'Hunter, Selene.'  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
'Johnson, Elizabeth.'  
  
'HUFFLEPUFF!'  
  
Harry waited impatiently for the Sorting to end. He promised Sirius he would deliver that letter as soon as he could but where was the teacher?  
  
At last the Ceremony was over, the Hat and stool were removed and Dumbledore rose from his seat to address the students. His ice-blue eyes sparkled and he smiled warmly around at them all.  
  
'Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. It is a great pleasure to see so many young people eager to learn-' Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. 'But I'm sure you won't want to listen to me ramble on before you've filled your empty stomachs. Nor afterwards if I'm not mistaken but never mind. Enjoy the feast!'  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered as the golden plates filled with food.  
  
Harry ate heartily with the others but kept turning to look up at the staff table. Snape was picking at his food and not eating anything. Dumbledore spoke to him, looking concerned. Snape shook his head, muttering something distractedly.  
  
Hagrid was draining his goblet with loud slurps, leaning back in his chair. Professor Sprout, who was sitting next to him, rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side. Hagrid obediently shifted over a bit and put down his empty goblet.  
  
Professor Trelawney was nowhere to be seen. Not surprising really. She was undoubtedly entombed in her North Tower room, gazing into her crystal ball and peering at mushy tea leaves trying to figure out why Harry hadn't dropped dead yet.  
  
Harry still couldn't see the new teacher because there was a large crowd of Gryffindors right at the end of the table in the way.  
  
When the last crumbs disappeared from the plates, everyone turned to face Dumbledore as he stood up again.  
  
'Now then, I'm sure that everyone will be pleased to hear that the Inter-house Quidditch Cup will take place this year.' The whole Hall rang with applause and cheers. Dumbledore gave them a minute before raising a hand for silence. 'I'd like the members of each house team to report to their head of house after the feast please.  
  
'Also, we have a new member of staff joining us this year. Professor Torr, who will take the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'  
  
Professor Torr stood up as the students clapped, rather enthusiastically. Rons eyes nearly bugged right out of his head!  
  
Professor Torr was, in three words of less, drop-dead gorgeous! Her long hair was a stunning shade of copper, shining in the light of the candles. Her almond shaped eyes were a peculiar violet colour. She smiled warmly around the Hall, showing off perfectly straight pearl white teeth between dark shaded lips.  
  
The entire male population of the student body was gazing at her. Even the girls seemed impressed.  
  
'Wow!' said Hermione with a note of approval in her voice. 'Look at her!'  
  
'I am! I am!' Ron said.  
  
Harry stared.  
  
It was a bit of a surprise to find that they had a female professor when the last four they'd had were all male. But Harry instantly felt wary of this stranger. So far, out of the four professors they'd had; two of them had been in league with Voldemort and one had been an egotistical conman. Remus Lupin had been by far the best of any of the teachers, but had been forced to resign when everyone found out that he was a werewolf. Or to be more accurate; when Snape told the entire Slytherin house what Remus was and word had spread like wildfire.  
  
Snape basically loathed Remus, Sirius and Harrys father James, which explained his general attitude towards them and Harry. He also had his heart (assuming that he has one of course) set on getting the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. Harry looked over to him, expecting to see something along the lines of distaste for missing out on the job again. But Snape seemed completely indifferent to what was going on around him. Odd.  
  
Professor Torr gracefully sat back down as Dumbledore spoke up again.  
  
'Just a reminder that the village of Hogsmeade is out of bounds to all the first and second years and the Forbidden Forest is likewise out of bounds to all students.  
  
'Now, off to bed all of you! Oh, remember, Quidditch teams to your head of house immediately please!'  
  
Hermione leapt to her feet, her Prefect badge gleaming.  
  
'First years follow me please!' she called down the table to the new students. 'See you two later.' She added to Ron and Harry.  
  
'Hang on, Hermione! What's the password?' Ron asked, grabbing her arm before she could dash away.  
  
'It's 'Hesperides', gotta go!' and she left leading a line of new Gryffindors off to the Tower common room.  
  
'I better see what McGonagall wants,' said Harry. 'See ya!'  
  
Ron nodded and followed Dean and Seamus out of the Hall.  
  
Harry slipped through the crowd, met up with Fred and George then set off to find McGonagall. They reached the staff table and found Alicia and Katie waiting for them.  
  
'We have to go to her office,' said Katie. 'She'll be there in a minute.'  
  
The team went and sat in her office, wondering what was going on. They chatted freely until she arrived.  
  
'Right then, all of you are probably wondering what this is all about.'  
  
Fred and George nodded simultaneously, perked with interest. McGonagall sat down behind her desk.  
  
'Well, first of all, as I'm sure you're all aware, we are two players short. We need a new Keeper and Chaser assigned. Not to mention a new Captain.'  
  
Harry suddenly felt like he'd swallowed an ice-cube and couldn't explain why.  
  
'While Madame Hooch and I do have some say in the matter, the final decision of who is to be Captain will be up to the five of you.' She looked at each of them in turn with her penetrating gaze. 'So, I want each of you to think about which of you here, apart from yourselves, would be the most suitable for the job.'  
  
Harry immediately thought of Katie. She had all the right qualities to perform the duties that came with being Captain.  
  
McGonagall gave them a few minutes to think it over then turned to Alicia.  
  
'I think Harry should be Captain,' she said.  
  
Harry stared at her in amazement. Him?  
  
'Why?' asked McGonagall.  
  
'Because he has good leadership qualities.'  
  
McGonagall nodded and looked at Katie.  
  
'Harry, defiantly. He's really dedicated to Quidditch.'  
  
Fred and George answered simultaneously.  
  
'Harry!'  
  
Professor McGonagall actually smiled as she fixed Harry with her stare. Harry felt quite overwhelmed. He hadn't exactly taken Fred and George seriously when they'd mentioned him possibly becoming Captain on Harrys first night back at the Burrow.  
  
'Well, Potter, I think the team has spoken and I must say I agree with their choice.' She smiled. 'Do you accept the position of Captain?'  
  
Harrys throat and mouth seemed to have dried up. The others were watching him, waiting.  
  
Mutely, Harry nodded.  
  
'Very well, we have a new Captain!'  
  
The team cheered and clapped enthusiastically.  
  
'Moving on, you will be pleased to know that this year we have a professional Quidditch coach at Hogwarts this year and she will be looking in on your training sessions and matches.'  
  
Everyone stopped applauding Harry and gave Professor McGonagall their full attention. Harry sat up straighter.  
  
'She will be looking for talented young players, such as yourselves, to be considered for a national team if you so wish.'  
  
'Cool!' Fred burst out, a wide grin on his face. 'Who is it?'  
  
Professor McGonagalls smile faltered slightly.  
  
'Professor Torr. She's taking a few years out of coaching so that she can teach here instead.'  
  
While the rest of the team seemed more than keen about the idea, Harry felt uneasy. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wanting to leave.  
  
McGonagall finally dismissed them. Harry gratefully hurried off to Gryffindor Tower. Ron was already asleep when he got there. Harry climbed into bed, thinking about the new professor and the letter he had to get to her.   
  
If Sirius was writing to her then she must be on their side, but then why did Harry feel so mistrustful of her?  
  
*  
  
To be continued.  
  
*  
  
Finally! I thought I was never going to get that one done! I would have posted this sooner but I had problems with my computer at the time, nothing seemed to work!  
  
Anyway, please REVIEW and let me know what you think! What do you think that little box at the bottom of the page is for, hmmm?  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own any of the character except for Professor Torr, she's mine! And the plot's mine too! Everything else belongs to the very talented J.K.Rowling!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. New Beginnings

  
Okay, I own nothing other than the plot and Professor Torr, everything else belongs to the one true Goddess, J.K.Rowling! #Bows before the shrine#  
  
I've also taken some of the creatures from Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them for Hagrids lessons, so they aren't mine either!  
  
  
  
Part Four  
  
Chapter Eight; First Day Back.  
  
  
The following morning, Harry told Ron and Hermione over breakfast, the news that he'd been elected as the new Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Word spread down the table faster than a speeding Snitch and Harry had to endure yet another round of applause and cheering.  
  
Thankfully, Professor McGonagall came down the table at that moment, handing out new timetables.  
  
Ron took one look at his and groaned.  
  
'Don't believe it! We're still with the Slytherins for Potions and Care of Magical Creatures!' He tossed the parchment into his bag. 'Don't they ever swap the groups around?'  
  
'Doesn't look like it,' Harry sighed. 'And we've got Divination to look forward to this afternoon.'  
  
'Oh, yippee! I can hardly wait!' Ron exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, grabbed his bag and led them out of the Hall for Transfiguration.   
  
*  
  
By the time lunch arrived, the entire school had heard the news about Harry being the new Gryffindor Captain. While many people sought him out to congratulate him, several Slytherins made sneering comments of how they were sure to win back the Cup this year as the Gryffindor team was bound to fall apart under Potters 'Leadership'.  
  
Harry couldn't care less what the Slytherins said, but everyone, including those from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, seemed to have such high expectations of him, that Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to live up to it. Determined all the same, Harry had pinned up a notice in the Gryffindor common room that morning, advertising the vacancies on the team with the date and time of the tryout.   
  
After lunch, Ron and Harry went up to the North Tower for Divination.  
  
'How long do you think it'll take her to predict your death?' Ron asked as he climbed up the silver ladder into the class.  
  
'About fifteen minutes.'  
  
'I bet ten.'  
  
'I bet a pack of Chocolate Frogs and a Sugar Quill that you're wrong.'  
  
'You're on!   
  
As the class sat down, Professor Trelawney made her dramatic entrance from the shadows and gazed around at them all. Her eyes lingered on Harry for a moment, looking as though she was about to say something, but thought better of it.  
  
'My dears, I bid you welcome and pray that the Fates favour you this day,' she said in her soft, misty voice.  
  
Lavender and Parvati were practically spellbound as they hung onto her every word. Ron reached behind him to open the tower window slightly so they could breathe something other than the perfumed fumes from the roaring fire.  
  
Professor Trelawney produced a large black silk bag and informed the class that the entire year would be devoted to the reading of Tarot cards. She held out the bag to each student in turn and they drew out a set of cards each.  
  
'Every pack is unique, my dears. Fate will guide your hand to the one most receptacle to your aura.'  
  
Ron put his hand in the bag and drew out a pack patterned in burgundy.  
  
'Well, at least it's not maroon.' He muttered.  
  
Harry pulled out a pack decorated with silver vines on a black background. Professor Trelawney looked like she was going to faint. She let out a small gasp of horror before hurrying off to the next table.  
  
Before long, the class was shuffling and placing cards face down on the table in a three-card spread. Having copies of Unfogging the Future open at pages 56 and 57, they were about to attempt their first reading.  
  
Harry went first. Flipping over the first card he saw a tall skeleton holding a scythe blade with several human heads at its feet. The title was Death.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. 'Who couldn't see that one coming?'  
  
Harry couldn't say he was surprised. He turned over his second card.  
  
The Devil.  
  
Ron stared at it, less amused. 'Okay, should we stop now?'  
  
But Harry flipped over the final card to reveal a dark, sinister tower being struck by lightning as two figures plummeted towards the ground. The Tower.  
  
'That doesn't look good,' Ron consulted his book. 'Hmmm, that's weird.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'The Death card doesn't mean an actual death. It symbolises change.' He shut the book. 'So nothing to worry about!'  
  
Unfortunately, Professor Trelawney glided over at that moment to see their spreads. She took one look at Harrys and gave a strangled scream.  
  
'Oh, my poor dear! You have drawn the worst cards of the Major Arcana!' She sank into a chair beside Harry and consulted the cards. The entire class was now watching with interest. Harry checked his watch. The lesson had started nearly ten minutes ago and Professor Trelawney was surely about to-  
  
'A change for the worst is fast approaching, devastating consequences of thoughtless actions!' She stared glassy eyed at the Tower card. 'And the destruction of everything you hold dear to your heart!'  
  
'Let me guess,' Harry spoke up with fake brightness. 'I'm gonna die, right?'  
  
Ron had to stuff his fist into his mouth at that point to avoid laughing out loud. Dean and Seamus were sniggering in the corner and Neville cracked a smile. The rest of the class seemed horrified that Harry wasn't taking the reading seriously.  
  
Professor Trelawney, however, didn't react to his words in any way beyond a tragic, watery-eyed gaze. She merely rose and glided over to where Lavender and Parvati were sitting.  
  
Ron grinned up at Harry.  
  
'Ten minutes, I win!'  
  
*  
  
Harry looked up at the post owls streaming into the Great Hall. He hadn't touched his scrambled eggs or his orange juice. He was too preoccupied waiting to eat.  
  
He held his breath as a handsome tawny owl swooped down towards him. With impressive aim, the owl dropped the letter it was holding in its beak neatly between Harrys plate and Rons. Quickly Harry snatched up the letter. It was addressed to him.  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
Just writing to let you know that Sirius and I have arrived in Hogsmeade. Well, actually we're just outside the village and well hidden. Could you let us know the dates of the Hogsmeade weekends as soon as possible? Now don't forget the promise you made to Sirius, okay? Hopefully we'll see you soon.  
From Remus  
  
  
The larger, untidy scrawl that was Sirius' hand then replaced the neat writing.  
  
  
Harry, sorry if this sounds abrupt but could you let me know when you've done me that favour? And look out of your dorm window tonight at eleven o'clock tonight!  
Sirius  
  
  
Hermione read the letter over his shoulder.  
  
'The first weekend's at the start of October,' she said. 'But what's Snuffles asked you to do, Harry?'  
  
'Oh, nothing much. When have we got Defence Against the Dark Arts?'  
  
'In five minutes! Come on Harry, hurry up and eat!' Said Ron as he shovelled a piece of toast into his mouth and grabbed his bag.  
  
*  
  
Harry decided to wait until after the lesson to give Professor Torr the letter. He also decided not to mention Sirius. She might not be aware of Sirius' innocence and he might just be passing the letter on from somebody else. It made sense not to say anything.  
  
What didn't make sense was how Harry felt. He didn't even know Professor Torr yet a part of his mind was almost screaming at him to stay away from her. Why?  
  
They entered the classroom and Harry headed straight for the back row. Hermione followed without comment but Ron held back for a moment, looking at the front row seats. Had he been about to say anything, it was cut short by Dean, Seamus and Neville taking the seats in the front row, leaving Ron to traipse after Harry and Hermione to the back.  
  
Professor Torr swept into the room a moment later.  
  
'Good morning everyone!' She said cheerfully, turning on a sugary smile.   
  
Professor Torr's dark hair was tied back in an elegant French braid and her dark red robes hugged her body tightly, showing off the slender figure.   
  
She called the register, pausing only for a second before calling Harrys name then whipped out her wand.  
  
'Now then, Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you've covered Dark Creatures and Curses in depth, am I right?'  
  
Many of the students nodded in agreement.  
  
'Well, as important as those areas are, you are seriously lacking in the art of Protection spells, which I will be focusing on for most of the year. We will start with a simple barrier spell, please get out your wands and we'll begin.'  
  
Hermione seemed eager to get started, as was Ron. Harry fingered his wand. He already knew a Shield Charm that he'd learnt last year in preparation for the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Not something he wanted to think about right now.  
  
Soon the class were all trying to conjure a temporary shimmering barrier out of the air in front of them. Professor Torr charmed several pieces of chalk to fly slowly towards them to try and stop. Hermione managed it without any problems and was now assisting Neville who couldn't pronounce the incantation correctly.  
  
Ron picked it up quite quickly but Harry couldn't focus. Was he imaging it or was Professor Torr looking up at him every few minutes?  
  
Ron shrugged it off.  
  
'She's probably a big fan of yours,' he said. 'She can't be allowed to ask for your autograph or she'd have done it by now.'  
  
'Yeah, probably.' Harry forced himself to sound unconcerned but he couldn't shake of the strange feeling he had about her.  
  
When the bell rang, Harry gratefully tossed his wand back in his bag and waited for Ron and Hermione to leave, saying he'd catch up with them later.  
  
Once the class had gone, Harry cautiously approached Professor Torr. She was packing a box full of books on her desk. She looked up as Harry stopped in front of her.  
  
'Can I help you with something, Harry?' she asked brightly.  
  
'Well ... I ... um ...' Harry dug his hand into his bag. Let's just get this over and done with. Where had the letter gone?  
  
'Could you come with me to my office, Harry? I really need to sort these books out before my next class.' She picked up the box and made for the door.   
  
Harry opened it for her and she gave him another sugary smile.  
  
They went down to her office and Harry looked around it curiously. Each of the previous owners of this room had decorated it in their own way, like a reflection of their personality.   
  
Lockhart had been so full of himself; he'd had smiling and winking photos of himself all over the walls. It made Harry feel ill remembering the detention he'd had with him.  
  
Remus was completely different. He'd had numerous Dark Creatures in the office with him, depending on what he had planned for their next lesson. Remus had been very laid-back in his approach to organising his paperwork. The comfortable mess had been just how he liked it.  
  
Moody's arrangement wouldn't have looked out of place at an army camp. Every thing organised to military precision with a variety of Dark magic detectors around the room.  
  
Professor Torr was certainly particular about clutter. The desk was neat and orderly, no personal items anywhere on the surface. Books and sheaves of parchment neatly arranged on the new shelves. Not a speck of dust to be found. A plain white vase holding a bunch of flowers stood on the windowsill. There were several framed photos hanging on the wall behind the door, but once again, neatly arranged. A huge mirror dominated the whole of one wall. It covered the wall completely in a beautiful silver-gold frame, reflecting the room and giving the impression of there being a lot more space than there actually was. There was also the scent of perfume in the air, possibly rose.  
  
Professor Torr carefully placed the box down on the desk and began removing the books, sliding them into place on the shelves.  
  
'Now, what was it you wanted?' she asked as she continued.  
  
Harry pulled the white parchment envelope out of his bag and slowly held it out to her.  
  
'I was asked to ... um ... pass this on to you, Professor.'  
  
She turned and looked at the envelope with her wide violet eyes, almost startled. Then she smiled again.  
  
'Oh, thank you, Harry!' She took the envelope and held it to her. 'Thank you so much, I was worried for a moment but-' She turned away from Harry slightly and tore open the letter. Pulling a few sheets of parchment out, Harry peered over her shoulder at the first page.  
  
His breath caught in his throat.  
  
It was Sirius' handwriting!  
  
Oh, what ARE you panicking about!? Harry thought fiercely. You're getting worked up over nothing! Stop being so paranoid!  
  
Giving himself a mental slap, Harry picked up his bag and said, 'That's all Professor, may I go?'   
  
Professor Torr barely glanced up at him from the letter.  
  
'Of course, Harry. I'll see you next lesson.'  
  
Harry made a swift exit and hurried off to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
*  
  
'I'm not sure how to explain it,' said Harry. 'Have either of you ever met someone and instantly decided that you didn't like them? Just something about them puts you off for no apparent reason?'  
  
They were up in the Gryffindor common room working on their Charms homework. Harry had sent Hedwig to Sirius and Remus before dinner with the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend. He'd also included a note saying that he'd passed on the letter as Sirius had asked. Restraining himself from asking what it was all about had been hard, but what could he say without sounding completely paranoid?  
  
Hermione continued scribbling about Camouflaged Charms but answered him.  
  
'I have, yes. Several. Draco Malfoy being one of them. It happens to every one at some point Harry. These nothing wrong with doing that, it's quite natural.'  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
'Don't either of you think there's something ... well ... odd ... about her?'  
  
'Nope,' Ron tossed his quill down on the table. 'But then, I'm not paranoid.'  
  
'Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Excuse me? What do you mean by that?'  
  
Ron looked surprised.  
  
'Well, think about it,' he said, in tone as if it were obvious. 'After what happened with Moody and Quirrel I guess you've got some kind of aversion to Defence teachers.'  
  
'You saying I'm prejudice?' Harry asked aghast. He couldn't believe what Ron was getting at! 'Just because Moody turned out to be on Voldemorts side-' Ron flinched. 'Doesn't mean I hate all Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers!'  
  
'But you don't know anything about Professor Torr! She's been here, what ... twenty-four hours? And already you've decided you don't like her for no reason at all?'  
  
'You're only saying that because you-'  
  
'HEY!'  
  
Both boys jumped and looked up at Hermione. She was looking at them disbelievingly.   
  
'What is the matter with you two?' she demanded. 'First day back and you're fighting already? Don't you remember what happened when you fell out last year?'  
  
Ron and Harry blanched. They hadn't spoken to each other for about a month last year and that had been a horrible experience for both of them. One they didn't want to repeat.  
  
Ron looked awkward.   
  
'Well ... I ... didn't mean it ... the way it sounded-'  
  
'Yeah, forget about it.'  
  
They glanced at each other for a second, grinned slightly then returned to their homework. Argument forgotten.  
  
Hermione looked very pleased with herself and continued with her work too. That was about as close as those two would ever get to apologising.  
  
*   
  
Harry lay in bed waiting for eleven o'clock to arrive. Ron had dropped off to sleep, snoring gently.  
  
Quarter to eleven.  
  
Maybe Ron was right. Harry was quite prepared to admit it, just not to Ron's face. Perhaps he was inclined to be prejudice, just a little bit. Okay, not just a little, a bit more than that. Discovering who Moody really was, the deception and sense of betrayal he'd felt. And guilt. The guilt Harry felt for the death of Cedric. That he was responsible. If it hadn't been for Moody-  
  
Ten to eleven.  
  
Three months on and Harry had managed to put most of 'that night' behind him. Or at least at the back of his mind. That fateful night would always haunt him, but he was coping.  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
Five to eleven.  
  
Harry hadn't really spoken to anybody about it recently. He still felt responsible, no point denying it. He knew full well that he had to move on. You can't live in the past, you have to move on eventually.   
  
Eleven o'clock.  
  
Swinging himself off the bed, Harry went straight to the window. The sky was lit by the beautiful crescent moon, surrounded by millions of shining stars. The grounds below were bathed in the soft light. The Whomping Willow that stood alone and still as a stone statue was clearly illuminated by the starlight on the edge of the forest.  
  
Then something else caught Harry's eye.  
  
It emerged from the forest, slowly at first, as if it didn't want to be seen. A huge, bear-like dog, black as the sky above, slipped out from under the cover of the trees and trotted purposely across the grounds.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry hoisted himself up and sat on the windowsill, watching. Sirius paused by Hagrids vegetable patch and looked up at Gryffindor Tower. Harry smiled and waved. His godfather wagged his tail and raised a paw in acknowledgement.  
  
He was carrying something in his mouth. Squeezing between the fence plats, Sirius entered the patch and began to dig. Harry leaned forward, nose pressed against the glass.  
  
Sirius was digging a shallow hole between a row of pumpkins and a row of tall leafy plants Harry assumed were tomatoes. A minute later, Sirius dropped what he held in his jaw into the hole, turned around and started shifting the earth back over it. Job done, Sirius wriggled back through the fence, scampered up the lawn and looked back up at Harry.  
  
With a toss of his head and a low bark, Sirius indicated the patch. Harry got the gist of the message and gave Sirius the thumbs up and a nod.  
  
Satisfied, Sirius barked, spun around and headed back to the forest. Like a ghost, he melted into the shadows and disappeared.  
  
Harry felt much better now. Sirius wasn't far away from him, the Dementors were unlikely to find him back here and he was here to look out for Harry.  
  
It was a nice feeling.  
  
Content, Harry flopped onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine; Suspicions and Snakes  
  
  
  
Harry had a very strange dream that night. He was standing in what looked like the Great Hall with Sirius. Sirius didn't speak to Harry, he simply turned his back on him, transformed and disappeared into the thick blue-green mist that surrounded them. Blindly, Harry tried to follow, calling out to his godfather but Sirius couldn't or wouldn't answer.  
  
There were other figures in the mist. Hooded. Cloaked. Death Eaters? Harry couldn't be sure. He tried to approach them, find out who or what they were but every time he got close to one, he felt someone drawing him away in the opposite direction, clouding his vision with the mist.  
  
Spinning around Harry could have sworn he'd seen an animal race pass. Shrouded in the mist, the creature turned to look at Harry, its large amber eyes shining with an unnatural glowing light. Then, from behind it, a flash of blinding silver-white light engulfed the beast and it vanished-  
  
Harry woke suddenly, finding the dormitory filled with early morning sunshine and Rons rear end sticking out from under the neighbouring bed. What a lovely sight to see, first thing in the morning.  
  
'Ron?'  
  
Ron jerked, there was a sudden bang, followed by the muffled cursing of a Weasley in pain.  
  
Harry winced.  
  
'Sorry, you alright?'  
  
Ron slid out from under his bed rubbing the back of his head.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine.' He grimaced. 'Jeez, that smarts!'  
  
'What were you doing under there?' Harry reached for his glasses and robes. 'Lost something?'  
  
Ron nodded, then stopped since his head was pounding.  
  
'Yep, haven't seen my Monster Book anywhere have you?'  
  
'Oh no. Please tell me it hasn't escaped.' Harry groaned.  
  
'Okay, it hasn't escaped,' Ron grinned. 'I'd be lying, but I'll say it anyway.'  
  
The other Gryffindor boys had already gone down for breakfast so Harry and Ron searched the dormitory themselves. They found Rons book under Deans bed, apparently dozing. Very carefully, Harry used a Summoning Charm to slide it out then Ron used a Binding Spell to stop it biting their hands off.  
  
They raced down to the Great Hall for a hurried breakfast then ran outside for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Rons Monster book was still wriggling in his bag. It was still under the Binding Spell until Harry suggested stroking it to calm it down. Harrys own copy was fairly tame now but still liable to snap if provoked.  
  
The rest of the class were already gathered around Hagrid outside of his cabin. He spotted them and waved.  
  
'Com' on you two! Ya late!'  
  
He was trying to sound stern but it doesn't really work if you're smiling.  
  
Harry and Ron joined Hermione who, surprisingly, made no comment as to their tardiness. Ron breathed a silent sigh of relief.  
  
'Righ' then, gather round ere ... now I don' wancha ta panic or nothin but if there's any of ya scared a snakes, ya might wanna stand back.'  
  
Parvati and Lavender scooted back sharply and Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin) went a little pale but stayed where she was. Neville backed away only slightly. Draco Malfoy looked over at Harry, sneering with distaste.  
  
Harry was intrigued. One of his many abilities included that to speak Parseltongue. Any snake could talk to Harry and vice versa.  
  
Hagrid reached into a large sack and gently pulled out a snake that was covered in bright orange scales with black stripes. It would have been considered beautiful but that rating fell short when you noticed its heads. There were three of them, each looking around in a different direction.   
  
The head on the left looked over at Harry, staring intently.  
  
'Any of ya know what this is?' Hagrid asked as he held the five-foot long snake up for them all to see.  
  
To no-ones surprise, Hermione spoke up.  
  
'It's a Runespoor. They originate from Africa.'  
  
Thas right, five points for Gryffindor.'  
  
Harry looked past Hagrid to the vegetable patch. He couldn't just jump the fence in the middle of a lesson, but he had to get whatever Sirius had buried before anyone noticed the disturbed earth and paw prints. Hopefully if Hagrid saw, he'd just think his boarhound Fang had buried a bone or something.  
  
Hagrid held out the Runespoor, which was hissing softly.  
  
'Who wants to hold it? Don' worry, it won't bite ya.'  
  
Nobody else seemed keen to go first but Harry stepped forward eagerly. Each of the three heads snapped round and fixed Harry with a sharp stare.  
  
Could the Runespoor sense that he was a Parselmouth?  
  
Gently, Harry took the snake from Hagrid. Instantly the snake wove its way up his right arm, raising its heads up to peer directly into Harrys bright green eyes.  
  
Oblivious to the other students watching him, Harry opened his mouth and gave a soft hiss.  
  
Hello. Can you understand me?  
  
The left head hissed back.  
  
Yes I can. So, you are a Parselmouth, It 'sounded' mildly surprised. I did wonder.  
  
Finally! I might have a decent conversation at last! Right head hissed haughtily.  
  
Middle head moved closer.  
  
What is your name, child? It's 'voice' sounded dreamy, much softer than the other two.  
  
My name's Harry Potter. What's yours?  
  
Enchanted to meet you Harry Middle head said politely. My, or our, name is Viper.  
  
We've never met a Parselmouth before, said Left.  
  
There's so few of your kind around, Right said.  
  
Even less with any manners, muttered Left. Any witch or wizard that can talk to an animal of some kind seems to think they can order them to do anything they want! It's ridiculous!  
  
The least they could do is ask politely, Middle head added sadly. So rude most of them.  
  
Hagrid looked thrilled that Harry was talking to the Runespoor. Hermione was watching with interest but most of the class looked half impressed, half nervous. Since Parseltongue was associated with Dark magic and Dark wizards, it wasn't surprising that Harry was getting weird looks.  
  
Politely, Harry informed the Runespoor that he was going to pass him onto a friend. Viper lay placid and quiet as Ron took him.  
  
At the end of the lesson, Hagrid took Viper into his cabin and the class left for the castle. Harry headed for the vegetable patch. Ron and Hermione followed.  
  
'Harry, what are you doing?' Hermione asked as he climbed over the fence.  
  
'Snuffles left something here last night,' he said walking among the pumpkins. 'Don't know what though.'  
  
Finding a small mound of disturbed earth, Harry knelt down and started to brush away the loose soil. Ron leaned over the fence for a better look. After only a few moments, Harry touched something soft. Quickly he cleared away the rest of the dirt and found a small, soft leather bag. Harry slipped it into his school bag and hurried out of the patch.  
  
*  
  
Hermione and Ron went with Harry up to the common room after dinner, keen to see what the bag contained.  
  
'Doesn't feel very heavy.' Said Ron weighing it in his hands before passing it back to Harry.  
  
Harry opened the flap at the top, stuck his hand in and drew something out.  
  
'Wow!' Hermione gasped.  
  
Ron gave a low whistle.  
  
It was an amulet so beautiful it could have fitted right in with the Crown Jewels in London. There was a large black obsidian jewel surrounded by smaller clear-cut diamonds that were casting little specks of rainbow light onto the walls as the sunlight touched them. It hung on a long fine silver chain.  
  
And it was glowing. Glowing with a soft blue-green light. It felt warm, like it was vibrating slightly.  
  
'There's a note with it.' Hermione tugged a piece of parchment out of the bag.  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
I want you to wear this amulet at ALL times. It has a powerful protection spell on it that will keep you safe. I only just got hold of it at Hogsmeade hence the reason why I didn't give it to you sooner.  
I want you to promise me that you won't take it off for any reason. With Voldemorts return, you are in more danger than most. I know you are more than capable of looking after yourself but we must take every precaution.  
Say hi to Ron and Hermione for me.  
Sirius  
  
  
Obediently and without hesitation Harry put the amulet around his neck and tucked it sown the front of his robes.  
  
Suddenly, the amulet no longer felt alive and warm, but cold and sharp, like when an ice cube suddenly touches your bare skin. Harry breathed in sharply in surprise but next moment, the feeling was gone. It didn't even feel like the amulet was there.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. 'You okay?'  
  
'Yeah ... I'm fine.' Harry said, forcing nonchalance. 'It's just a bit cold, you know?'  
  
'Good idea of Snuffles to send you that and I'm glad he's much closer this year.' Hermione said. 'I just hope he doesn't get caught.'  
  
'He won't,' said Harry firmly. 'The Ministry won't think to look for him back here. They probably think he's skipped the country, gone to Albania or somewhere.'  
  
'To where You-Know-Who is?' Ron asked nervously.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
'No. He's in England. Or was.' He corrected himself.  
  
Hermione shuddered.  
  
'I wonder what's going to happen now,' she whispered as thought the subject warranted it. 'There hasn't been anything in the Daily Prophet.'  
  
'That git of a Minister Fudge is probably keeping it quiet,' sneered Ron.  
  
'No, I don't mean the Dark Lords actual return,' said Hermione. 'I meant nothing as in any attacks or disappearances. No sign of the Dark Mark either.'  
  
'No deaths at all?' Harry ventured.  
  
'None suspicious.' She frowned. 'It's strange.'  
  
'Weird,' agreed Ron. 'The way my parents were going on, you'd think we'd be getting news of a few dozen deaths and reports of torturing every day at least.'  
  
'Like it was when he was in power,' murmured Harry. 'But hasn't anything happened at all? I mean, it's been over a month since ...' he trailed off.  
  
'So, we're thinking what?' Ron asked. 'That he's suddenly decided that he's had enough of world domination plans and immortality? Got bored with the idea? What are the odds of THAT happening?'  
  
'I meant to ask Remus what was going on but I got kind of distracted.'  
  
'Well, why not use the Map to sneak out-'  
  
'Ron!'  
  
'Oh, come on, Hermione!'  
  
'Harry, you promised Snuffles that you would stay in the castle-'  
  
'If he or Remus weren't around!' Ron butted in. 'There is a reason why they gave Harry the Map back!'  
  
'And they are both in Hogsmeade,' Harry added thoughtfully.  
  
'Harry!' Hermione did a marvellous imitation of Professor McGonagall at that moment causing Harry and Ron both to stop and stare at her in amazement.  
  
Then the stern mask slipped. She looked pale and worried. When she spoke, her voice quivered slightly.  
  
'Harry, just because we haven't heard any news of Death Eaters, attacks or torture or anything,' Hermione became very focused on her lap. Her voice dropped to a whisper, barely audible. 'It doesn't make it safe for you to risk leaving the castle. Anything could happen to you.'  
  
Harry looked over at Ron who was giving Hermione a very concerned and worried expression.  
  
'Hermione,' Harry said slowly and softly so only the three of them could hear. 'I know you're scared, we ALL are. Hogwarts is the safest place any of us could possibly be and I'd have to be an idiot not to realise that but we DO need to know what's going on out there.'  
  
Hermione didn't look up.  
  
'So, I'll wait until the Hogsmeade weekend to talk to Sirius and Remus, it'll be safer for all of us.'  
  
Hermione did look up at him at those words. Her eyes were damp but she smiled, relived.  
  
'Good ... that's good ... because ... um ... I'd hate to see you get ... hurt.'  
  
'I don't want me to get hurt either!' Harry pulled a bar of chocolate out of his bag. 'Enough of the morbid stuff, who wants chocolate?'  
  
*  
  
October couldn't come quickly enough for Harrys liking.  
  
They had entered their first Potions lesson of the year with a vague feeling of being (dare they admit it?) 'nicer' towards Snape. But clearly whatever cloud had been hanging over Snape at the Welcome Feast had vanished just in time for the first lesson between Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
Snape in just as a vindictive mood as ever, taking ten points from Gryffindor when Dean spilled a jar of squirrel liver over the desk, ten from Lavender for not adding enough loganberry juice to her potion and twenty from Harry for sneezing.  
  
'You know inhaling powdered raccoon bone is considered hazardous to your health.' Hermione whispered, handing him a tissue as Snape turned to praise Malfoys potion.   
  
'It'll be hazardous to Snapes health if he keeps this up,' muttered Ron darkly. 'Maybe we could ask Snuffles to sneak in and hex Snapes office shut ... with Snape inside!'  
  
'With a Norwegian Ridgeback for company!' Harry added, crushing the tissue angrily. 'Whacca think?'  
  
'Best idea you've had all day.'  
  
'What were we thinking?'  
  
'What were YOU thinking?' Ron demanded, sniggering. 'Since when would Snape appreciate our being 'nice' to him during lessons, even if he did notice?'  
  
'All right! Bad idea, so sue me!'  
  
'You still owe me those Frogs and Quill.'  
  
'I haven't forgotten, just have to wait until Hogsmeade to get them.'  
  
'Shhh!' Hermione hissed at them before twisting back round to her potion just as Snape swept by again. Ron and Harry quickly continued to brew theirs, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring.  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts wasn't much better. Several lessons on they were still working on Element Barriers and Harry was still failing miserably. His Air Barrier was too flimsy to hold anything back. It didn't help that Ron managed it almost without effort and than offered to help Harry.  
  
Harry politely, but firmly, declined the offer.  
  
Professor Torr noticed that he wasn't getting very far and at once swooped down on him and began with correcting his grip on his wand.  
  
'You're holding it much too tightly ... loosen your grip ... relax a little ... that's better ... now try again.'  
  
Harry tried but faltered in mid-sweep. He stared at Professor Torr, or rather at her hand. She was wearing a ring. A silver ring with a black jewel within a circle of sparkling crystals.  
  
Just like the amulet.  
  
Harry hadn't taken if off since he'd got it over a week ago. He'd almost forgotten that he had it. Right now though, it felt suddenly ice cold, like when he'd first put it on. Harry shivered.  
  
'Harry? Are you alright?'  
  
Harrys head jerked up. His bright green eyes met her mysterious violet ones. She was looking concerned but giving him that sugar-sweet smile that was starting to make him feel ill every time she turned it on him.   
  
'Are you feeling okay?' she asked again.  
  
'Yes ... um ... well ... no actually ... may I be excused to go to the Hospital Wing?'  
  
'Hmmm.' Professor Torr placed her hand against his forehead, over his scar. 'You DO feel very warm and look quite pale. Yes, you may go.'  
  
Without a backward glance at Ron or Hermione, Harry snatched up his bag and left the classroom as fast as possible without sprinting. Instead of going downstairs to the Hospital Wing, Harry ducked into an empty classroom and took the amulet out from under his robes. Holding it up to the light it DID look remarkably like Professor Torrs ring.  
  
This can NOT be a coincidence, Harry thought and pulled the Marauders Map out of his bag.  
  
'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!'  
  
Ink lines emerged from the worn parchment, showing the numerous corridors, rooms and passages of the castle.  
  
Harry scanned the floor he was on for a passage, any short cut that could get him up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
There! Sixth painting on the right hand side down the corridor.  
  
Slipping out of the classroom, Harry hurried down to the painting that showed a beautiful meadow of grazing unicorns. The lead unicorn raised his head and snorted. Quickly, Harry reached up and patted the unicorn on its back. Alarmed, the stallion reared and whinnied, waving its front hooves through the air. As it landed, the portrait swung open to reveal a long narrow staircase leading up several floors.  
  
Harry raced up the stairs and emerged onto the seventh floor from behind a tapestry. Within minutes, he'd retrieved his Invisibility Cloak from the dormitory and racing down to the second floor.  
  
To Professor Torr's office.  
  
There was something really creepy going on with this Professor and Harry was going to find out what it was.  
  
'Alohomora!'  
  
The Unlocking Charm worked perfectly. Keeping the Cloak firmly around himself, Harry entered the office and looked around.  
  
First things first; find that letter.  
  
It might reveal something, ANYTHING that could explain about the ring and the amulet. Plus whether or not Sirius had actually written that letter. Harry could have mistaken the handwriting ... maybe. He wasn't sure.  
  
Praying that she hadn't thrown it away, Harry immediately went through the letter rack on Professor Torr's desk. No white envelope there. Tried the drawers. No letters anywhere. The waste bin? Empty.  
  
Harry checked his watch. The lesson would be over in just under half an hour. Harry glanced up at the photos on the walls. All in pretty silver frames to match the mirror, they showed groups of people of various ages all smiling. A few were looking confused, no doubt perplexed at the sight of drawers and papers moving around 'by themselves'. Harry looked closer.  
  
One showed a young boy and girl, about eleven or twelve years old, sitting together in the shade of some trees overlooking a vast sweeping lawn. The picture was slightly out of focus so their faces weren't particularly clear.  
  
Harry stared hard at them.  
  
Was the girl a young Professor Torr? No, couldn't be. The girl didn't look even vaguely similar. Come to think of it ... Harry inspected the photos one by one. Not one of them looked like they were related to Professor Torr. Not a single physical characteristic was shared. Yet there was no doubt of the likeness between those in the photos.  
  
It was defiantly weird. Shouldn't there be something? Hair colour, face shape, eye colour? No ... nothing.  
  
Harry turned and looked around the office again. He was wasting time. Where else could that letter be? The entire room was so neatly organised that Harry was sure that if the letter were here, it would stand out a mile, clearly visible. But there wasn't a single white envelope to be seen.  
  
Harry looked into the mirror. It felt strange to see no reflection as if he were a vampire. He studied the reflection for a moment, frowning. There was something wrong. Harry walked over and turned his back to the glass. From this angle the office looked much smaller. Too small. Without the mirrors reflection the office would be half the size it appeared to be.  
  
It 'appeared' to be.  
  
This wasn't the whole room, he was sure of it. Harry consulted the Map again. The little dot labelled 'Harry Potter' was standing in the middle of a room on the second floor. In the middle. Yet Harry was right beside the mirror, supposedly hanging on the wall.  
  
Slowly, Harry raised his wand and tapped the mirror. Only it didn't touch it. The tip of the wand went straight though the glass! Harry pulled his wand away, staring at the mirror.  
  
If he remembered his 'Illusions Made Easy' book correctly, illusions could not attain solid form, they could fool your sense of sight but not that of touch. Providing you knew that you were looking at an illusion, you could simply walk right through it.  
  
So, Harry held his wand up and ready, and then stepped straight through the glass.  
  
  
*  
  
To be continued ...  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sorry! Couldn't resist a cliffhanger! Please review or else I'll never rest until I've learnt the Curse of the Bogies and used it on you! You have been warned!  
  
  



	5. Round In Circles

  
Thanks for all the reviews so far! They are all very much appreciated so please continue to comment! It would be great to hear any theories about what you think is going to happen next! By the way, I will be including some spells that I have made up myself. The Latin probably isn't all that accurate since it is entirely self-taught (I have just the one book!) but if anyone wishes to use them, you're welcome to.  
  
Also I have to thank my brother for helping me out with this part, without you I'd STILL be stuck! THANKS! ;)  
  
  
Part Five  
  
Chapter Ten; Calm Before The Storm  
  
  
  
Harry kept his eyes wide open as he passed through the illusion. He felt nothing, but braced himself for whatever was on the other side.  
  
Harry had no idea what to expect but was still surprised to find that the 'missing' half of the office looked no more remarkable than the other half. There was only one key difference; this one was completely disorganised. The shelves were cluttered with odd books and parchment, quills stuck haphazardly between vials of potions and an old broomstick was stuffed under the desk.  
  
The desk was, again, a huge contrast to its neat and orderly counterpart. This one was strewn with parchment, quills, a few half empty inkbottles, some potion vials, some potion ingredients crammed into a small box and -  
  
A white envelope!  
  
Professor Torr must have been reading it recently or she would have put it away somewhere safe. Come to think of it, a hidden room was a pretty safe place to hide something. Why bother hiding something within a hiding place?   
  
Harry reached for it. There wasn't a chair in this half of the office so he perched on the edge of the desk to read it. He fumbled with the parchment as he discarded the envelope. Skimming the first few lines he was dismayed to find that Sirius had indeed written the letter, there was no mistaking the handwriting.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry started to read.  
  
  
  
Dearest Tia,  
I hope this reaches you safely and that you yourself have made it to Hogwarts without incident. I am concerned that something will happen soon that will put you and I in even more danger. It's risky just being in the country, let alone being just outside the school grounds.  
  
  
  
Impatiently, Harry skipped the next few paragraphs of babble, picking it up two thirds of the way down the page.  
  
  
  
We must arrange to meet in Hogsmeade soon. I appreciate you putting up with these arrangements, awkward as they are. But don't worry, I know we can make this work.  
  
  
  
Make what work? Harry was completely lost and he was running out of time. Only a few minutes left and then he'd have to get out fast. His eyes darted over the remaining sheet of parchment and stopped when he spotted his name.  
  
  
  
Harry is so much like James, very bold and headstrong. He definitely has the spirit for adventure within him. It's a shame you'll never meet James but at least you'll have the chance to get to know his son.  
Thanks again for agreeing to this. It's a relief to know that there's someone I can trust to be there for Harry when I can't.  
Take care of yourself.  
Love Sirius.  
  
  
  
Harry blinked. He read the passage through again. What did this mean? Tia. Professor Torr's first name, obviously. She must know about Sirius, but HOW? When did she learn about it and what are these 'arrangements'?  
  
A bell rang out, echoing down the corridors.  
  
Startled, Harry checked his watch. He was out of time.  
  
Stuffing the parchment back into the envelope, his mind buzzing with questions, Harry slipped back through the mirror, out of the office and fled, unseen, back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
*  
  
That evening Harry, Ron and Hermione left the common room and went to the empty History of Magic classroom so that they could talk without the risk of being overheard. Hermione hadn't been impressed with his breaking and entering of Professor Torr's office, nor the snooping, but when Harry elaborated about the ring, the mirror illusion and the letter, she became much more intrigued.  
  
Ron sat on one of the desks, not looking in anyway convinced that Professor Torr had done anything wrong. He listened without comment.   
  
'Can you remember anything else from the letter?' Hermione asked, having taken down some notes.  
  
'Only that Sirius wants to meet Tia in Hogsmeade at some point,' Harry sighed. 'If I'd had the time, I would have read the whole thing. I probably missed something important.'  
  
'So, what do we do now?' Ron asked.  
  
'Not a lot, really.' Said Hermione. 'I don't think sneaking into her office again would be a good idea, you might get caught.'  
  
'As if that ever stopped us before.' Ron said in a stage whisper to Harry.  
  
'We'll just have to talk to Sirius when we go to Hogsmeade.'  
  
Harry nodded. So many questions and he couldn't come up with a sensible answer to any of them. All he could do was wait.  
  
*  
  
'Isn't this sort of risky?' Ron asked as they entered the village. 'I mean, if someone recognises either of them ...' He left the sentence hanging.  
  
Harry was having similar disturbing thoughts. Okay, so there weren't any Dementors lurking around, but to risk coming right into the village? If any of the villagers or students saw Sirius, he could either be captured or killed on sight. Remus was hardly any more welcome than Sirius, being a werewolf.  
  
Hermione was a good deal calmer than the boys. She reminded them, repeatedly, that Sirius and Remus were both fully qualified wizards and hardly stupid enough to enter the village without making some sort of effort to disguise their identities.   
  
It was the morning of the long awaited Hogsmeade visit. Remus had sent a note informing the three of them that he and Sirius would meet them in the Three Broomsticks pub at about ten-thirty. Obviously they would be incognito so how were Harry, Ron and Hermione going to recognise them? The pub was often full with Hogwarts students, local villagers and assorted tourists, even in the winter months. Normally you could find a wide variety of dwarfs, goblins, hags, warlocks and plenty of other beings in the crowd. And how, in a crowd like that, were you supposed to find one werewolf and one wanted criminal Animagus, both of whom were likely to be in disguise? Harry was now experiencing 'Brain Strain' trying to figure out how to find them, preferably without blowing their cover.  
  
The three of them went to Honeydukes first so that Harry could settle his bet with Ron and for the sake of buying enough chocolate to last them until Christmas. Hermione then insisted on going to the post office so she could reply to Viktor's latest letter. So far his frequent letters had been delivered not by owl, but by a huge vulture. Ron suggested that Krum might have 'borrowed' the Vratsa Vultures team mascot, which earned him a thump on the shoulder from Hermione, who insisted that he'd do no such thing.  
  
As Hermione paid for the owl, Harry stared out of the window to the pub down the street. Impatiently he checked his watch. Nearly ten. Close enough. Once outside he 'casually' mentioned going to the pub for a Butterbeer. Ron and Hermione weren't fooled; he just wanted to see Sirius as soon as possible. Still, there was no harm in being early.  
  
Upon entering The Three Broomsticks, however, they discovered that a larger crowd than normal had gathered, forcing them to squeeze very carefully through the throng, saying 'excuse me' and 'pardon me, comin' through' every five seconds. Many people let them through without hesitation after seeing the famous Harry Potter. They reached the bar and ordered some Butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta, the landlady.  
  
'Why is it so crowded in here?' Ron said, looking around. 'Is there free chocolate we just failed to hear about?'  
  
Madam Rosmerta laughed as she handed them their drinks.  
  
'No freebies I'm afraid, just a bit of entertainment. You might want to stay for a while. It'll start again in a moment.'  
  
Applause broke out at that moment and everyone's attention was now focused on a young man of about twenty years old in forest green robes, who was sitting down on a stool placed in the bay of the pub windows.  
  
Silence fell as he raised a flute to his lips and began to play.  
  
It was the most beautiful piece of music Harry had ever heard, with the exception of phoenix song. Soft and haunting, the scale of notes rose and fell so gently and smoothly. A sense of calm passed through the audience, no one made a sound, just sat perfectly still, a look of contentment on each of their faces.  
  
Harry relaxed and started to smile. The music was having a soothing and uplifting effect on everyone. All eyes were on the young musician who kept his own eyes shut, focused on his playing and nothing else. Lost in his own little world.  
  
For maybe five minutes he kept up the melody. As the final note shimmered through the air, the spell on the crowd broke and they applauded with delight. The musician seemed to come back to himself suddenly, as if he'd just realised where he was. He looked up to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes. Scanning the room, he glanced over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing. A small smile passed over his face before he turned his attention once again to his instrument.  
  
As the new song filled the room Harry was struck by a sudden thought, a realisation that he knew the musician. Quite well in fact. Harry grinned. Bella had been right. The show of talent was what gave him away.  
  
After the music came to an end, the young musician excused himself as the crowd applauded once again. He slipped through the crowd and approached the bar. He passed Harry without looking at him and ordered a Butterbeer. Madam Rosmerta served him with a dazzling smile, complimenting his performance. He thanked her, took the tankard, turned and promptly bumped into Harry.  
  
'Oh, sorry! Didn't see you there.' He smiled and jerked his head slightly to the back of the pub. Next moment, he'd slipped back into the crowd.  
  
Harry waited a few seconds, picked up his tankard, gestured to the others and followed. Hermione and Ron exchanged clueless looks before hurrying after him.  
  
As if to confirm Harrys suspicions of the mans identity, a large black dog emerged from under one of the tables at the very back of the pub. The man sat down, fed the dog a piece of chocolate and glanced expectantly over at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled and sat down opposite the musician. Ron and Hermione followed suit, a little thrown by his actions, until they noticed the dog lying at the musician's feet.  
  
'Hi, Remus, new look?' Harry grinned. 'Hey, Snuffles!' he patted the dog which sat up and laid his head on Harrys lap.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. 'Cool! What did you use? Polyjuice Potion?'  
  
Remus shook his head. 'No, just some simple Alteration Charms. They'll wear off in a little while I'm afraid, so we don't have long.'  
  
'But I really need to talk to Snuffles.' Harry said firmly. He looked down at the dog. 'It's sort of urgent.'  
  
Sirius looked up at him, then at Remus. Remus raised an eyebrow. 'What's happened?' Sirius gave a low but impatient bark. 'Okay then, let's go somewhere less crowded.' Remus amended.   
  
Casually, the group finished their drinks as quickly as possible and then left the pub. Sirius was kept on a collar and lead to avoid the attention of any villagers who might object to a stray dog wandering the streets. They made their way up the hill and Remus stopped just outside the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Ron looked apprehensive.  
  
'Please, don't tell me we're going in there!'  
  
Remus smiled. 'If you happen to know of a better place for a private conversation, Ron, I'd like to know where it is.'  
  
Ron huffed and followed the group as they made their way through the rusted old gate, up the weed and moss covered path to the old derelict building. After a moment, Ron spoke up again. 'How are we supposed to get inside? My brothers have tried loads of times and never found an entrance.'  
  
Sirius barked and gestured towards the Shack with his muzzle.  
  
Ron glowered at him.   
  
'What's THAT supposed to mean?'  
  
'That your brothers probably didn't think to try the front door like normal people.' Said Remus with a sly smile that just confused Ron even more.  
  
Harry looked to the front of the house and couldn't help but point out the obvious. The front door was barely visible behind a dense growth of thick vines with some nasty looking thorns. The same went for the front windows that weren't boarded up. Remus didn't seem to think it was a problem. He stepped up onto the porch and pulled out his wand. With a sweep of his hand, the vines covering the wall to the left of the door drew back, exposing the brickwork. Harry would have mentioned that the front door was right beside them, when he realised that that door was probably a fake. You wouldn't want a werewolf to be able to knock a door off its hinges and escape, so why give it a door to knock down in the first place?  
  
Sirius kept his back to them; watching the road, ready to warn them if anyone came near enough to see what they were doing.  
  
With practised ease, Remus used his wand to draw a large circle of chalk onto the wall and tapped the centre of it sharply.  
  
'Creare Portalus!'  
  
The edges of the circle glowed electric blue and the wall within the circle suddenly vanished!  
  
Remus stepped back. 'Ladies first.' He said politely, offering a hand to Hermione, which she took and he helped her through the open portal. Ron scrambled through, followed by Harry, then Remus. Sirius took a running leap and jumped through the hole as it closed sharply behind him.  
  
The hallway was dark and thick with dust. Sirius bounded up the creaking, rickety staircase, leaving a trail of paw-prints in the grey dust. In silence, the others followed. Sirius led them into one of the bedrooms and transformed back into human form as they caught up.  
  
He didn't waste any time with pleasantries.  
  
'What's so urgent, Harry? Has something happened?'  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak but felt extremely awkward all of a sudden. He had been waiting ages to talk to his godfather and now he had the chance, he didn't know what to say.  
  
Hermione and Ron couldn't help him out. They hung back, waiting for Harry to speak first. Remus was watching him, looking concerned.  
  
Where to start?  
  
Best get straight to the point.  
  
'Who's Tia?'  
  
The question tumbled out of his mouth as fast as it could go and Harry watched Sirius closely for his reaction.  
  
His godfather's expression remained neutral for a second before appearing slightly confused. 'She's your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor-'  
  
'So, you know her then?'  
  
'Well, yes-'  
  
'How come she knows about you? Why didn't you say? Why-'  
  
'Harry!' Sirius interrupted quickly, holding up a hand to stop him. 'Slow down, I can only answer one question at a time! And before you ask any more, I have a few for you; is this what was so urgent? And why are you asking these questions anyway?'  
  
'Because ... um ...'   
  
Harry reached down his neck and pulled out the amulet to show Sirius.   
  
'Professor Torr has a ring that looks a lot like this amulet you sent me.' He took the plunge. 'And you wrote that letter I gave to her a while ago and I thought that maybe something was up.' He waited a moment then hastily added. 'I was worried that something might have happened.'  
  
'This is what you're getting so panicky about?' Sirius asked.  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
'Guess I should have explained before you left.' He said more to himself than to Harry. 'Harry, Professor Dumbledore has had to let some of the staff know about me. He's told Minerva McGonagall and tried to explain it to Severus, although that took a lot of convincing I must admit.' He allowed himself a grim smile. 'Tia and I met a few months ago. We were both under orders from Dumbledore to fetch some powerful spell components that you can't just pick up in Diagon Alley. Quite difficult to find. Anyway, we worked together and she mentioned that she'd applied for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She's had a lot of experience in fighting the Dark Arts so she was undoubtedly the best candidate.   
  
'I asked her if she could help protect you since you are Voldemorts main target. No one has ever escaped from him before and you've done it three times now, I'd say he's got murdering you as his top priority.   
  
'Tia suggested using the amulet as a protection device. We both worked on it and it's a pretty powerful object.'  
  
'But what about the ring?'  
  
'Tia bound the amulet to her ring with a tracking spell. Should anyone attack you, the amulet will react to the danger and alert Tia through the ring. She can then Apparate to your location immediately to help you.'  
  
Relief. A wonderful feeling. But it also left Harry feeling really embarrassed. Ron was right. He HAD been overreacting. Tia was there to help Sirius keep an eye on him. She was simply there to protect him. There wasn't anything sinister about her after all.  
  
Hermione then brought up the next concern to their former professor, who had just morphed back into his normal form now that the Charms had worn off.  
  
'Remus, we've been wondering about what's been happening since the Dark Lord returned. The Daily Prophet hasn't reported anything at all and we'd like to know what's going on.'  
  
'Wouldn't we all.' Said Remus. He motioned for the three teenagers to sit. They sat down on the only bed in the room. Remus leant against the wall and looked out of the murky window. 'The reason why nothing has been reported is because nothing has happened.'  
  
Silence.  
  
'What? Nothing?' Ron asked.  
  
'Not a thing.' Sirius muttered. He looked distracted.   
  
'Since June, Professor Dumbledore has alerted as many people as possible to the fact that the Dark Lord has returned. Everyone's been tense and nervous, waiting for something to happen. Attacks, murders, disappearances.' Remus shook his head. 'Hasn't happened. Fudge won't admit that He's back and people are starting to doubt whether Voldemort has returned at all. They seem to want proof, so unless something happens soon, they won't believe it.'  
  
Harry stared in utter disbelief. 'They want proof? Why?'  
  
'People believe what they can see, Harry.' Said Sirius. 'If there were attacks and the Daily Prophet reported them, then people would take notice, they'd listen and prepare themselves.'  
  
'Those that do believe that Voldemort is back, are doing what they can, your parents included, Ron.' Ron swelled slightly out of pride, yet he also looked really worried.   
  
'It's far too quiet.' Sirius said, pacing the room. 'Something should have happened by now. Why has he gone back into hiding all of a sudden?'  
  
Remus shifted uncomfortably. 'Well, I hate to say this ... but maybe he hasn't.'  
  
'What do you mean, Moony?'   
  
'I think he's just giving the illusion that nothing's happened. Voldemort's got something planned, he's just not letting on just yet.'  
  
'So, the Death Eaters are laying low for the time being?' Hermione added, half hopeful, half nervous.  
  
'I should think so,' Remus said. 'If they stay hidden long enough ...'  
  
'The community will let its guard down.' Sirius finished grimly.  
  
They didn't have to say anymore. It was very clear. The moment everyone ceased to be vigilant, the Dark Lord would strike.  
  
Harry's stomach dropped unpleasantly. 'But where would they attack first?' He asked.   
  
Remus thought it over. 'Well, the Ministry in London is the most likely place. If they fall, then it's really only a matter of time before the rest of England falls as well.'  
  
'What about Hogwarts?' Harry persisted.   
  
'As long as Dumbledore's there, I doubt that Voldemort would dare try and take the school. It's too well protected against attacks so don't worry, you'll be safe there.' Sirius gave Harry a reassuring hug. Harry returned it only half-heartedly.   
  
Everyone always said that. Normally this knowledge made Harry feel better about any situation, so why not this time?  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven; Nagging Doubts  
  
  
With the Quidditch season fast approaching, Harry gladly turned his attention to the coming tryouts. Madam Hooch had given him permission to use the pitch and reminded Harry that Professor Torr would probably want to oversee the selection of the new members. This didn't irritate Harry as much as it did when Professor McGonagall had first mentioned her Quidditch training background. If Sirius trusted her, then Harry would try to do the same.  
  
Saturday morning arrived clear and bright. Harry smiled to himself as he headed off to the pitch just after lunch, imagining what Oliver Wood would say about his 'star player' taking his place as Captain. Harry hoped that he would be able to find a decent replacement for Wood.   
  
The rest of the team were already in the stands waiting for him. Harry had asked them to help him choose the new two new members since they had more experience of these tryouts than Harry did. After all, he had been accepted straight onto the team after Professor McGonagall saw him perform a dive during his first ever flying lesson.  
  
About twenty students from different year groups had gathered on the pitch, each clutching their brooms, awaiting instructions. Katie had already sorted them into two groups depending on which position they were trying for. Ron was in the Keeper group with seven others. He looked a little nervous but determined. Colin Creevey and his little brother Dennis were both in the Chaser group. The instant they spotted Harry they looked like they were going to burst something, they were so excited. Harry did his best not to look at them, focusing instead on the stands and -  
  
Professor Torr.  
  
Dressed in pale cherry robes and with her dark hair pinned back, she sat with regal grace on the top row of the stands, where she could see the entire group. Or to more accurate; Harry. Regardless of what Sirius had told Harry and his resolution to try and trust her, Harry just couldn't shake that weird feeling off.  
  
'Ignore her,' Harry said quietly to himself. 'She's here to watch the trial, focus on Quidditch.'  
  
So the trials began.  
  
Using a bright purple megaphone, Harry soon had the Chaser group flying laps around the pitch. Alicia and Katie pointed out the potentials.  
  
'Natalie's got good balance but I'm not sure if she'll manage at a higher speed than what she's doing now.' Alicia said, pointing out a second year making her way steadily round the goal hoops. 'Now that boy over there ... what's his name ... Danny? He's fast ... great balance ... I think he has a good chance.'  
  
Harry scribbled down the name on a sheet of parchment to keep track of everyone. 'Is there any of them you can cross off the list? Narrow down the choices?'  
  
Katie threw him a look.  
  
'You're the Captain, right? So, you pick out a few you think shouldn't be Chaser and we'll give you the benefit of our 'professional' opinion.' She and Alicia grinned, looking over their shoulders towards Professor Torr. Fred and George rolled their eyes simultaneously.   
  
Harry dutifully picked out a few, including the Creevey brothers, both of which were constantly craning their necks, trying to keep their eyes on Harry. To be honest, Harry thought that Colin and Dennis would be more focused on watching him than actually playing Quidditch.  
  
Katie wholeheartedly agreed with his choice and called the group back down to the ground. 'Right, I'm afraid we've had to eliminate a few of you from the group,' she called out the names. Most of them took their disappointment very well and went into the stands to watch the others.  
  
Colin and Dennis, on the other hand, looked crushed. Harry, feeling a little sorry for them, beckoned them over. Their faces lit up like twin Christmas trees as they raced over, Dennis nearly tripping over the hem of his robes.  
  
'Sorry about that,' said Harry as they sat down together at Harry's feet.  
  
'That's okay, Harry!' said Colin breathlessly. 'Maybe we'll have better luck next year, eh Harry?'   
  
'That's the spirit, Colin.' Said Katie, smiling kindly at him but rolling her eyes and shaking her head as Colin turned his attention back to the remaining students.  
  
Fred and George seized their brooms and took to the air as Alicia released a set of Bludgers.  
  
'Okay, I want each of you to fly, one at a time, up and down the pitch as fast as you can, avoiding the Bludgers.' Harry called through the megaphone. 'Then we'll see how well you can score against the Keeper group.'  
  
The exercises continued smoothly. Katie and Alicia scrutinising each student as they shot up the pitch, trying to avoid the speeding Bludgers and Beaters!  
  
Harry suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched. He turned round and almost jerked right off his seat!  
  
Professor Torr was sitting right behind him! Hadn't she been at the top of the stands just a few minutes ago? How come he hadn't noticed her move? She must have been really quiet to sneak up on him like that. But she wasn't even looking at Harry. Her gaze was fixed on the twins as they swung at the Bludgers.  
  
Harry quickly turned back round. Maybe she was just ... what did they call it? Talent-spotting? Fred and George worked together so well you'd think they were reading each other's minds. But were they good enough for a national team? Professor Torr seemed really interested in them. They were certainly putting the students through their paces, even managing a few successful Bludger Backbeats.   
  
Yes, that's what's she's doing, Harry thought. Well, good luck guys, just hang around long enough to help us keep that Quidditch Cup before you sign up for a national team or something. Damn it! She was so distracting!  
  
Now firmly ignoring Professor Torr, Harry concentrated on short-listing the Chasers down to three students, and then he turned his attention to the Keeper group.  
  
Each of them took a turn at protecting the goal hoops as the three remaining Chasers attempted to score.  
  
A fourth year boy let in more goals than he saved and a sixth year girl kept dropping the Quaffle whenever she managed to catch it. Harry grimaced as he watched each student in turn try to defend the goal hoops without much success. Oliver Wood had made it look so easy.   
  
Finally it was Ron's turn. He managed to save the first two goals and almost caught the third but was unable to turn his broom round fast enough.  
  
'Ron's doing really well,' said Katie as they watched him snatch the Quaffle out of the air again.  
  
'Yeah, but ...' Harry trailed off.  
  
'But what?' asked Alicia.  
  
'Well, he is my best friend and ... um ...'  
  
'You're worried that people will think its favouritism?'   
  
'Sort of.'  
  
'Harry, as Captain of the team you have to choose who you think will be the best team player and if you honestly believe that Ron is the best choice, then go for it!'  
  
'Besides,' added Katie. 'If anyone does claim it's because he's your friend, then they aren't worth listening to.'  
  
'And not worth having on the team!'  
  
Harry was glad they felt that way and called both groups back down. Fred and George flew back over to Katie, Alicia and Harry to confer.  
  
'Any ideas on the Chasers?' George asked, wiping sweat off his brow. 'Cause I think Chris is our best bet.'  
  
'Have to agree there,' said Alicia, smiling. 'He's quick, coordinated and he pays attention to what everyone else is doing.'  
  
It certainly didn't take long for the team to agree on Chris Bowturn as the new Chaser. Now to choose a Keeper. Harry glanced over at Ron who was watching them nervously, fidgeting with his broomstick. Harry listened to each team member's opinion first, considered his own opinion and made his choice.  
  
Harry stood up and cleared his throat. Each of the students stood in silence, waiting nervously.  
  
'First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming to this tryout session,' he had to stop there for a moment as the students applauded him politely. Ron caught his eye, but Harry looked away sharply. 'Unfortunately there are only two places on the team but we have made our decision. The new Chaser will be ... (the students held their breath) ... Christopher Bowturn!'  
  
Chris started grinning broadly as the group clapped and cheered. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned to face the Keeper group, still avoiding eye contact with Ron.  
  
'It was very difficult to choose but we've decided on ... (Ron was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet impatiently) ... Ron Weasley!'  
  
Ron froze and stared in shocked disbelief as everyone applauded and congratulated him. Fred and George wasted on time in going to Ron and thumping him hard on the back.  
  
'Knew you could do it, little bro!'  
  
'Fred, quit it!' Ron yelled as Fred grabbed him in a one armed hug, ruffling his hair.  
  
'Oh, is we embarrassing you, Ronnikins?'  
  
'Shut up, George!'   
  
Harry couldn't help grinning at the look of amazement and pride on his friends face.   
  
As everyone started to make their way out of the stadium and back to the castle, Harry slipped into the crowd and caught up with Colin.   
  
'Hey, Colin, can I ask you a favour?'  
  
Colin looked as though someone had granted all his wildest dreams in one go.  
  
'I know you're something of a photographer and I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping me and my friends in making an album of us at Hogwarts.'  
  
At this Colin was rendered unable to speak, although he did manage to make a small squeak that sounded like 'Sure!'  
  
Suppressing a smile, Harry turned and headed back through the milling students, looking for Ron. He stopped dead. Ron was talking to Professor Torr. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying but he didn't dare go any closer. A few moments later they parted, Professor Torr giving Ron another of her dazzling smiles as he turned away.  
  
'What were you two talking about?' Harry asked, trying to sound only mildly interested.  
  
Oh, you'll never guess!'  
  
Harry didn't feel in the mood for guessing games.  
  
'She thinks I have real talent! That I could become a professional some day!' Ron was so excited Harry was strongly reminded of Colin.  
  
'Really? You're right, I never would have guessed.' But Ron wasn't even listening and missed the sarcasm.  
  
'I never even thought about it, being a professional Quidditch player. Has she talked to you about it?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Oh, right, she hasn't seen you fly yet, has she? Bet you'll be signed up for a team in no time!'  
  
Harry remained silent as they walked back up to the castle, hardly listening to Ron. As he looked back over his shoulder, he saw Professor Torr watching him. Their eyes met for a second. Professor Torr gave him a small smile, not one of her sugary sweet smiles, more of a cold, sly smile, as if she knew something he didn't. Harry turned round and hurried up the steps into the Entrance Hall, Ron moaning at him to slow down.   
  
Sorry Sirius, Harry thought, I don't care if she's here to keep an eye on me, there's something strange about her and I don't like it.  
  
*  
  
To be continued...  
  
*  
  
So, what do you think? Is Harry just being extremely paranoid or is there really something sinister going on? Is Remus right about Voldemort biding his time?   
  
Well, you're just going to have to wait until I finish the next part to find out more!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW NOW THAT YOU'VE MADE IT THIS FAR! :D Thank you!  
  
(For disclaimers see any of the earlier chapters, I'm not writing these out every time!)  



	6. Slow Progress

Here it is! Part Six! Before you go any further I have to point out that the song lyrics in chapter twelve are from Madonna's 'Take A Bow' so it goes without saying that I do NOT own it, I am just borrowing it and will give it back!   
  
For Harry Potter disclaimers, see chapters one-to-four.  
  
Enjoy! Please review when you're done! :)  
  
  
  
Part Six; Slow Progress  
  
Chapter Twelve; Halloween Hex  
  
  
Hermione was absolutely thrilled to bits with Ron's success at having made the Quidditch team and apologised repeatedly for not being there to watch. (She'd been in the library working on an Arithmancy essay for Professor Vector.) She was so busy praising Ron that she didn't even notice Harry's dark mood.  
  
Harry hung back from the mini celebration party, hovering by the fireplace, thinking hard. He now firmly believed that Professor Torr was hiding something but was clueless as to finding out what. For a start he didn't seem to have any spare time at all. With their O.W.L exams coming, the fifth years had homework almost every single night to slog through. Quidditch was also becoming more demanding now that Harry was responsible for organising practise sessions and devising training programs in preparation for their first match of the season; Gryffindor against Hufflepuff.  
  
Harry was also regretting that he'd remembered about making the photo album because Colin had started tagging around after him, Ron and Hermione, taking photos at every opportunity. They hadn't really minded at first, choosing each location and posing for the camera, but as the days went by, Colins perky attitude and constant clicking and flashing of his camera was starting to get on their nerves. Hermione did manage to get rid of him for a few days, insisting that he take lots of photos of the castle and grounds, leaving them to concentrate on their homework in peace.  
  
A week before Halloween, Professor Dumbledore announced over breakfast that there would be a formal dance for the whole school on Halloween night. Harry had a mixed reaction to this news. On one hand, he really hadn't enjoyed the Yule Ball last year, but at least this time he wasn't specifically required to have a dance partner, so there was an immediate improvement.  
  
Then again...  
  
Well ... Harry wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Cho Chang anymore. Cho and Cedric and been seeing each other since the Yule Ball, until ... until Cedric had been murdered. His death had hit everyone hard. Cho, in particular, had been devastated. Harry had glimpsed Cho only a few times in the corridors since then. She seemed to be coping well enough but her eyes still had a haunted look about them. It was obvious that she missed Cedric a lot. Did Cho blame Harry for Cedric's death? That dismal thought had occurred on several occasions and Harry could hardly hold it against her if that's how she felt.  
  
The hassle of the Yule Ball seemed to be weighing on Ron's mind as well and he made it clear that he wasn't bothered with trying to find someone to go with this time. Hermione took the same view, (probably because of Viktor) and suggested that the three of them just go together as a group. The vote was unanimous.  
  
So when October 31st arrived, the majority of students eagerly prepared for the dance. Up in the dormitory Harry changed into the same bottle-green dress robes that he'd worn last year. Ron put on some very nice midnight blue robes, which he claimed were sent as a gift from some aunt of his. Harry made no further comment other than saying that they looked good on him. (Later, he discreetly thanked Fred and George for doing him that favour.)  
  
Hermione met up with them in the common room. She'd altered her pale blue robes slightly by conjuring lots of tiny balls of sparkling white light and weaving them into the fabric. Her bushy hair was held back from her face with a fancy jewelled clip. She looked very pretty.   
  
The Great Hall was as stunning as ever with great clouds of bats swooping overhead, giant pumpkins filled with glowing candles hovering around the many circular tables and an enchanted mist that glowed with its own pale blue-green light, swirling around their feet and rose above their heads, giving the Hall a very spooky and mysterious atmosphere.  
  
The mist seemed to remind Harry of something but he just couldn't think what it was. He didn't think too much about it however, once the feast appeared.  
  
The food was perfect. The house-elves were really working hard to produce such marvellous dishes and puddings. Hermione was half tempted to leave her pudding, 'It's like a little piece of art, I don't want to spoil it!' But of course, food is made to be eaten, and it wasn't long before all the plates were clear and the music began.  
  
Several tables were magically removed from the centre of the Hall to create a dance floor. Many students moved onto the dance floor. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed together, watching from the side.   
  
Harry scanned the dance floor and spotted Cho. She was dancing with a group of her friends, dressed in very fine oriental patterned robes, her long dark hair was held up with what Harry assumed were chopsticks.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Harry was just silently debating with himself as to whether or not he had the guts to ask Cho to dance, when a blinding flash went off in his face!  
  
'Smile, Harry!'  
  
Colin raised his camera and took another photo. Harry raised a hand to shield his eyes.  
  
'Colin! Do you mind?'  
  
Colin snapped a few more photos, stepping back to include Ron and Hermione in the shots.  
  
Harry was racking his brain for some way to get rid of Colin when a storm of applause broke out. Colin lowered his camera as everyone turned to look.  
  
At the top of the Great Hall, a small stage had appeared, lit up levitating balls of light, the soft glow illuminating the swirling mist.  
  
A beautiful young woman stepped up onto the stage. Thick, curly dark hair cascaded down her back, almost long enough to sit on. Her ruby-red robes looked so delicate and fragile they gave the impression that one wrong move might tear them to shreds. With catlike grace she stepped up to the microphone. (These were specially modified with a Sonorus spell.) Light from the nearest Glo-Globe lit up her face and Harry saw who it was.  
  
Professor Torr.  
  
Harry's stomach gave a weird, churning sensation that made him feel quite ill. He couldn't deny that she looked absolutely gorgeous but his initial reaction to her was just too strong to ignore.  
  
The applause died away, a moments silence and then she began to sing.  
  
  
'Take a bow,  
The night is over,  
This masquerade  
Is getting older.  
Lights are low,  
The curtains down,  
There's no-one here,  
There's no one in the crowd.'  
  
  
Couples on the dance floor swayed gently in time with the music. Many more glided like silent ghosts onto the floor to join them.  
  
  
'Say your lines,  
But do you feel them?  
Do you mean what you say  
When there's no one around?  
Watching you, watching me.  
One lonely star  
You don't know who you are.'  
  
  
Ron leaned forward, poking Colin in the shoulder.  
  
'Hey, Colin, do me a favour and get some photos of her, will you?' Noticing Harry's sour look he sheepishly added, 'For the album, of course.'  
  
Harry turned away in disgust as Colin scarpered and almost bumped into Hermione. But she hardly seemed to notice him. She was focusing on Professor Torr, but not with the same spellbound gaze like most people, Hermione looked thoughtful ... questioning ... as if she were studying something.  
  
  
'I've always been in love with you,  
I guess you've always known it's true.'  
  
  
'Hermione?' asked Harry.  
  
'Hmm?'   
  
She looked around as if snapping out of a trance.  
  
'You alright?'  
  
'What? Oh, yeah, I'm okay.'  
  
She turned back and watched Professor Torr more intently than before.  
  
  
'You took my love for granted,  
Why, oh, why?  
The show is over, say goodbye.  
Say goodbye, say goodbye.'  
  
  
Hermione spun back round so suddenly she was lucky that she didn't overbalance.  
  
'Either of you want to dance?'  
  
Ron looked confused, as if Hermione had suddenly started speaking in Japanese.  
  
'Dance?' he repeated stupidly. 'As in ... together?'  
  
'Uh huh.' Hermione nodded, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
'Okay.' Ron squeaked.  
  
Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged Ron onto the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd, heading in the direction of the stage.  
  
Harry stared dumbfounded after them.  
  
What had just happened there?  
  
Colin had suddenly materialised beside him again.  
  
'Hiya Harry!' he chirped. 'I got some of Professor Torr ... really good close ups, too ... I'm nearly out of film though.' Harry gave a silent cheer. 'But don't worry Harry! I've got two spare rolls in my pocket!' Harry then gave a silent groan.  
  
  
'Make them laugh,  
It comes so easy  
When you get to the part  
Where you're breaking my heart.'  
  
  
Professor Torr's voice filled the entire Hall. It was very strong but it fitted the song perfectly. Strange ... Harry could have sworn that her voice was softer than that ... during lessons she never spoke loudly or shouted, never raised her voice at all. It sounded so different now that Harry thought about it. Sounded very nice actually.  
  
  
'You deserve an award  
For the role that you played.  
No more masquerade  
Your role is done.  
One lonely star-'  
  
  
'AAAAAaaarrrroooo!'  
  
Professor Torr tripped over the words and stopped as the microphone squealed, the whole Hall went quiet, the music died, the dancing faltered.  
  
'What was THAT?' someone piped up from across the room.  
  
'OOOOOOOOooooooowwwwww-OOOOOOOooooowwwww!'  
  
'Well, whatever that is, let's hope it's had lunch!' Fred Weasley called back from the other end. Some people laughed nervously.  
  
Howling. Very close by.  
  
Harry tilted his head back and looked up at the enchanted ceiling. Shining brightly through the mist was the glowing orb of the full moon. Several other people must have done the same.  
  
'WEREWOLVES!'  
  
'Oh, my gawd! What do we DO!?' A group of first year girls were bordering on hysterics.  
  
'Can they get in?'  
  
'How many are there?'  
  
Students either raced for the windows or stayed rooted to the floor, looking Petrified. Some of the younger students looked like they were about to pass out from fright.  
  
'Wow!' Colin's face lit up and he nearly dropped his camera. 'I wonder if I can get a picture-' he sped through the dithering students, tying to reach one of the windows.  
  
Hermione came marching back, stuffing something into her pocket with one hand while the other was clamped firmly around Ron's wrist, who was stumbling along behind her.  
  
'What DO those two think they're doing?' She hissed to Harry in disbelief. No explanation of who 'they' were was needed.  
  
'Oh, lay off, Hermione.' Ron said good-naturedly. 'So what if they're on the grounds?'  
  
'Yeah, it's not like anyone's going to go out there to take a look.' Harry added.  
  
Hermione didn't look entirely convinced.  
  
'OOOOOoooowwwwww!'  
  
'AAAAaaaarrrooo!'  
  
This dance has finally gotten interesting Harry thought with satisfaction as several of the professors tried to deter the students from the windows and get the music going again.  
  
Hermione nudged Harry and pointed to the stage. Professor Torr looked extremely miffed that the howling had interrupted her song. Arms folded, lips pouting, she was glaring Snape-like in the general direction of the wild calls.  
  
'OOOOOOOOwwwwwwww-OOOOOOOWWWWWwwwwww!'  
  
For more than one reason, Harry smiled.  
  
*  
  
Harry sent a note to Sirius and Remus the following morning, insisting that their interruption of the dance was the most enjoyable part of the evening with perfect timing. He also mentioned the approaching Quidditch match, hinting that he really wanted both of them to come.  
  
Hedwig returned that evening with a letter from Sirius. The tone was light and amused. Sirius recognised the hint and insisted that he'd sneak onto the grounds to watch. Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore had sent Remus off to London (he refused to say what for) and even though he'd taken Buckbeak, he wouldn't be back in time for the match.  
  
Nevertheless, Harry was thrilled that his godfather would be there to watch him play. The Gryffindor team had been training like mad, breaking in the new members and practising new moves.  
  
Katie and Alicia had no trouble with getting Chris to fit in with the methods they'd used with Angelina. Fred and George were fooling around during practise as always, but Harry refused to give them a hard time about it like Oliver Wood used to, he trusted them to know what they were doing. They had also been spying on the Hufflepuff team, trying to find out about their training and members, at least until Harry asked them to stop it. If they were going to win, then they would fairly.  
  
Ron was nothing but a bag of nerves the night before the match. Harry could remember how he'd felt the night before his very first match and did his best to distract Ron by challenging him to a game of wizard chess (and losing). Hermione even brewed a mild sleeping potion to ensure that Ron didn't sit up all night worrying necessary.  
  
*  
  
'And here come the Gryffindor team!'  
  
The crowd clapped and cheered enthusiastically as Harry strode out onto the pitch, broomstick in hand and his team right behind him.  
  
It wasn't until that moment, the first step into the stadium that Harry realised how different he felt. Leading the team ... his team ... over to greet the opposing team in the centre of the field ... he had never felt such a rush of indescribable emotions overtake him before.  
  
Pride ... there was definitely pride; he couldn't stop smiling. The familiar buzz of excitement he'd always felt right before takeoff...  
  
Shoulder to shoulder, the Gryffindors faced the Hufflepuffs and shook hands with their opposite number. Fourth year Robin Corey was the Hufflepuffs new Captain and Seeker. She didn't smile as she shook Harry's hand. Her steely grey eyes told Harry in one look that she was going to be a tough opponent. From what Fred and George knew of her, she wasn't above bending the rules if it meant getting her own way. Well, time to find out if that was true.  
  
'Mount your brooms, please.' Madam Hooch called and raised a whistle to her lips.  
  
Harry straddled his Firebolt and prepared to takeoff.  
  
'Three ... two ... one...'  
  
The whistle sounded and all fourteen players shot up into the air, accompanied by the roar of the crowd.  
  
'And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Ann Hollow of Hufflepuff - smooth pass to Benson and back to - no! Quaffle intercepted by Bowturn of Gryffindor! Excellent catch!'  
  
Lee Jordan was commentating as always. But being of Gryffindor house, he couldn't help being a tad bias with his commentary.  
  
'Neat pass to Bell - to Spinnet - back to Bell - ouch! Quaffle knocked out of Bells hand by a Bludger! Where on earth did THAT come from? Hufflepuff in possession, look at Benson go! Heading for the goals and - oh - what a shame, almost hit with Bludgers simultaneously! Nice work from the Gryffindor Beaters and Gryffindor regain the Quaffle-'  
  
Harry circled above the game, eyes scanning the stadium for the Snitch. Robin was flittering down the other end, weaving among the other players on her Nimbus 2000. Harry was just wondering how she expected to be able to concentrate on finding the Snitch when Robin suddenly shot up from beneath Alicia, throwing her off balance and narrowly missing a pass from Chris as a result.  
  
Harry was half tempted to call timeout but realised that Madam Hooch already had an eye on her. Well, if Robin was so determined to harass his team, Harry had better end the game quickly, before Hufflepuff could pull ahead on points.  
  
'Hufflepuff score!' Jordan shouted much to the delight of the crowd. '10-0 to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor seizes the Quaffle-'   
  
Harry sped up and down, trying to spot the tiny Snitch. He could see Hermione cheering in the crowd, waving a Gryffindor banner and cheering from the topmost row. Sat beside her was the welcoming sight of a large jet-black dog with a red Gryffindor scarf tied around its neck, tail wagging non-stop, eyes on Harry.  
  
Harry swooped down, nearer the game to check on Ron. Ron was a lot calmer now that he was actually in the match. He kept his eyes on the Quaffle as it passed between the teams and was weaving back and forth in front of the goal hoops, determined not to let the ball pass him again.  
  
Just then - a flash of gold - the Golden Snitch! Harry threw himself flat onto the handle of his broom and shot like a bullet up the pitch after it.  
  
'And it looks like Potter has seen the Snitch! But look out! Here comes Corey!'  
  
Refusing to take his eyes off the Snitch, Harry flew as fast as he could, gaining on the Snitch and reached for it -  
  
SMACK!  
  
Harry yelped in pain as a Bludger smashed into his open palm, knocking his hand aside, Robin flashed past and -  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle hard, calling a halt to the game. Steering with only one hand, Harry dove for the ground where Madam Pomfrey had appeared.  
  
The Hufflepuffs were cheering for the quick actions of their Beater although heartily disappointed that Robin had just lost sight of the Snitch. The game wasn't over yet, much to the relief of the Gryffindor supporters.  
  
Landing with a thud, Harry barely had time to steady himself before Madam Pomfrey started examining his hand. Ron was beside him in a matter of seconds.  
  
'Jeez, THAT must have hurt! You okay, Harry?'  
  
Harry nodded, biting his tongue and trying to ignore the throbbing pain now spreading up his wrist and arm.  
  
'You're lucky ... nothing broken ... just hold still...'  
  
Madam Pomfrey gently rubbed a strange jelly-like gel onto his hand that seeped into the skin at astonishing speed, numbing the pain. Flexing his fingers, Harry had never failed to be impressed with magical healing methods.  
  
'Ready to resume play?' Madam Hooch asked Harry as Pomfrey left the pitch.  
  
'Ready.' Said Harry, swinging a leg over his broom once more.  
  
The crowd cheered, very much relieved as Harry rose from the pitch and soared back above the game once more.  
  
The game continued with Gryffindor scoring three times and Hufflepuff once. Ron pulled off a spectacular save as Hufflepuff tried to score a third time, managing to bat the Quaffle back up the pitch using the tail of his broom, much to the delight of the crowd and team.  
  
Harry kept away from the main goings on down below him. Robin seemed to have tired of distracting the others and was now concentrating on buzzing round Harry like an irritating mosquito.   
  
With a jolt of his heart, Harry spotted the Snitch for the second time, circling the Gryffindor goal hoops. Fast as lightning he was off! Too late, Robin followed. But there was no chance of her catching up.  
  
Harry rocketed up the pitch, swerving round the Chasers, ducking under the Weasley twins as they knocked an oncoming Bludger out of his way and straight for the Snitch. Miniature wings humming, the Snitch zigzagged between the hoops, Harry in hot pursuit. Almost ... almost ... Harry leaned forward ... reached out and...  
  
His hand snagged the little golden ball out of the air.  
  
Next moment, Ron collided with him, screaming with delight, the crowd was on their feet shouting and stamping. Harry could just make out Hermione in the distance, hugging Sirius in celebration whose barking was lost in the noise of the crowd.  
  
Robin caught up and, to Harry's surprise, extended a hand.  
  
'Good game, Potter.' She smiled, sincerely this time.  
  
Harry shook her hand and grinned back.  
  
'You too, Corey.'  
  
She turned to look at Ron. 'Nice save back there, Weasley.'  
  
Ron blushed. 'Uh, thanks.'  
  
Head held high, Robin glided back down to her team. Harry turned to Ron.  
  
'Well, she wasn't as bad as Fred and George made out, was she?'  
  
'She's alright.' Ron admitted. 'Still had to beat her, you know.'  
  
'Shame.' Harry muttered under his breath, noticing the coy smile Robin gave him over her shoulder as she landed on the pitch.  
  
Both teams returned to the ground. Hufflepuff were taking their defeat very well, but the Gryffindors on the hand stayed up until two in the morning celebrating their win and their mounting hopes for the Quidditch cup.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen; 'Tis the Season  
  
  
Harry,  
Congratulations! You have to let me know when your next match is. I don't want to miss a single one of you fly like that every time! Just a word of advice, keep an eye on the Bludgers at all times because if they hit you, you'll know about it! Believe me, I know. I've had my jaw broken by a speeding Bludger once. My whole face went numb and I couldn't talk for ages. James made the 'oh so insightful observation' that it was the only time I'd ever been quiet for more than ten minutes.  
You know James would be proud of you, just like I am.  
Keep in touch.  
Sirius.  
  
  
Harry happily sat reading and rereading Sirius' letter all the way through History of Magic and kept it in his pocket throughout the next few days. Malfoy wasn't in the best mood. Yesterday, Ravenclaw had beaten Slytherin, (240 - 20!) which meant that if they lost to Gryffindor as well, later in the season, they wouldn't make it into the final. But it didn't stop him from badmouthing the Gryffindors during lessons. Harry ignored him for as long as he could and was more than pleased when Hagrid overheard Malfoy and took twenty points from Slytherin.  
  
The class had just started studying Fwoopers; brightly coloured African birds that sang almost constantly. The birds were fun to listen to at first but by the end of the lesson their ears were ringing.  
  
Even though the fifth years were working harder than ever, most of their lessons still proved fun. Professor Flitwick had been teaching them a Chameleon Charm and those that caught on quick enough were able to cause all sorts of mischief. Professor Flitwick was delighted.  
  
McGonagall wasn't so amused with students fading from sight during her lessons and reappearing half a minute later on the other side of the classroom. At the cost of ten points per Chameleon Charm, the students soon learnt to keep their fun confined to the common room in the evenings.  
  
Divination was actually more bearable than usual. Tarot cards were fairly easy to read once you got the hang of it. Professor Trelawney was still predicting Harry's death, but by now, Harry had learnt to block her voice whenever she started, focusing more on creating ridiculous predictions from the cards.  
  
In fact, the only lesson Harry had a problem with, (besides Potions,) was Defence Against the Dark Arts. He hadn't dreaded them this much since Lockhart had taught it three years ago.  
  
Today was no exception.  
  
'Mr Potter? Do you need any help?'  
  
'No, Professor.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
Harry chose not to reply, focusing instead on the Fire Shield he'd been trying to cast for what must have been the tenth time that lesson.  
  
Waving his wand in a complex motion through the air in front of him, Harry concentrated hard.  
  
'Ignis Scutum!' he commanded firmly.  
  
Uncomfortably aware of most of the other students watching him (if only out of the corner of their eyes) Harry felt really embarrassed that all he succeeded in producing was a small but thick cloud of dark smoke and a scattering of floating, glowing hot embers.  
  
This was really starting to irritate him something chronic. Not only his apparent inability to master any of these protection spells but also Professor Torr's constant offers of assistance, as if he weren't capable of figuring them out for himself! (Harry refused to admit to requesting private lessons from Hermione after a fortnight of failed attempts at the Air Barrier Spell.)  
  
Ron made it very clear that he thought Harry was just being plain stubborn and immature. To Harrys increased annoyance, Ron politely accepted any help that Professor Torr offered to him. Not that he needed it, of course. Ron proved quite apt at these spells and it was a wonder why Professor Torr even bothered asking him if he needed help when others were so obviously in greater need of it.  
  
BANG!  
  
The entire classroom was engulfed in thick smoke, causing everyone to cough and splutter. Harry couldn't see more than two feet in any direction before closing his eyes to keep them from stinging. The windows were flung open and the smoke billowed out, repelled by Professor Torr as she waved her wand, one hand over her mouth as she coughed. When the last wisps of smoke had flown outside, the windows slammed shut. Professor Torr's angry violet eyes glared stonily around the silent class, before coming to rest on Neville.  
  
Neville stared back, wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.  
  
'B-but it w-wasn't me!' he stammered as everyone turned to look at him.  
  
It went without saying that Neville was notoriously accident prone and scatter-brained. Something was guaranteed to go wrong for him in almost every lesson. In their last Potions lesson for example, Neville's Paralysis Potion had set like cold, lumpy custard, fusing itself to the inside of his cauldron. Result; one detention courtesy of Snape. Things broke, items were lost and spells backfired occasionally, but Neville had never denied having anything to do with it, he just accepted the consequences.   
  
Until now.  
  
'I didn't do it, Professor!' He insisted.  
  
Professor Torr glared at him, arms folded. She didn't believe him.   
  
With a pleading look, Neville turned to Hermione who had been working beside him. Hermione was nervously fidgeting with her wand; she looked at him apologetically, mouthing the word 'sorry'.  
  
'Mr Longbottom,' Professor Torr said coldly. 'Stay behind after class.'  
  
Neville nodded miserably.  
  
Twenty minutes later the bell rang and the class were dismissed. As they filled out Neville proceeded to Professor Torr's desk. Hermione dashed past him and suddenly banged her hip against the corner of the desk. A small white vase of little yellow flowers wobbled dangerously close to the edge ... and fell.  
  
'Accio Vase!'  
  
A split second before it could hit the floor and smash, the little vase flew back up and, heart thumping, Harry caught it in his hands. The flowers had spilled out onto the floor in all directions. Professor Torr came swiftly over.  
  
'Well done, Mr Potter!' she smiled thankfully at Harry. 'Very quick thinking, I'm impressed ... but Miss Granger,' she turned, hands on hips, scowling at Hermione. 'I shouldn't have to tell you that running around in a crowded classroom is very dangerous. You could very easily break something or hurt yourself.'  
  
'I'm very sorry, Professor.' Said Hermione meekly, tenderly rubbing her bruised hip. Kneeling down she hastily started picking up the flowers.   
  
Harry set the fragile vase carefully onto the desk and slipped out of the classroom without a word, to catch up with Ron. Looking back, he saw Hermione hand Professor Torr a slightly squashed bunch of flowers, with one hand clenched behind her back before transferring whatever she held into a deep pocket as she left the room. Quickly she caught up with Ron and Harry.  
  
'You okay?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah, just a bit sore.'  
  
'You know, it's very strange ...' Harry said slowly. 'Neville's normally the clumsy one.'  
  
Hermione went slightly pink.  
  
'It was an accident.' She insisted.  
  
'Like the spell backfiring just now?'  
  
Hermione bit her lip.  
  
'Neville wasn't lying when he said it wasn't him.' Harry said quietly, looking at Hermione who was now avoiding his stare.  
  
Ron looked back and forth between them, looking confused.  
  
'What are you getting at, Harry?' he asked.  
  
'That Hermione deliberately cast her spell incorrectly and let Neville take the blame for it.'  
  
Ron stared at her in total shock.  
  
'Okay ... now I'm really lost ... what the hell did you do that for?'  
  
Hermione didn't answer right away. She beckoned them to follow and silently led them downstairs, into the library and among the History books at the far end. From inside her pocket, she drew out two small cubes, hardly bigger than a pair of Snitches, one pale blue and one pale yellow.  
  
'What are these?' Ron asked, picking up the blue cube and examining it closely.  
  
'They're Voice Boxes,' said Hermione. 'They record and play back sound, similar to a Muggle tape recorder.'  
  
'Where did you get them?'  
  
'Owl-ordered them from Teen Witch magazine. I've been using them for class notes.'  
  
'Is that all you've been using them for?' Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Holding her hand out to Ron, he gave her back the blue Voice Box. Holding it her open palm, Hermione whispered an incantation. The cube glowed and then...  
  
# - deserve an award,  
For the role that you played,  
No more masquerade- #  
  
Professor Torr's voice, reduced to a near whisper, repeated the song she'd performed on Halloween.  
  
Hermione silenced it, and then held up the yellow cube.  
  
'Now listen to this one.'  
  
Once again, Professor Torr's voice came from the Box.  
  
# - Mr Longbottom, stay behind after class. #  
  
Harry frowned, looked up at Hermione.  
  
'Hear it?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah,' said Ron. 'They're different.'  
  
'Almost completely different voice prints.'  
  
'But they sound so-'  
  
'Similar? They'd have to be. Otherwise it would be too obvious.'  
  
Harry waited. There was something else.  
  
'Neither of these are Professor Torr's real voice. Look.'  
  
From the blue cube rose a dark wavy blue line, floating in the air in front of them.  
  
'This is the voice she used to sing at Halloween.' Hermione explained. 'But this is what I found underneath.' The line split in two. One was the original deep blue while the new one was dull green. 'Want to hear it?'  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
The new line glowed and the song began again.  
  
# - It comes so easy,  
When you get to the part - #  
  
Harry and Ron cringed. This voice was awful! Deeper, grating and completely out of tune.  
  
'Who on Earth is THAT?' Ron demanded. 'It sounds like a strangled cat!'  
  
'That strangled cat would be Professor Torr.' Said Hermione, suppressing a smile.  
  
'Eh?' Ron was lost again.  
  
'That's her real voice under the fake one, the one we all hear, but this is the one I've just got.'  
  
A wavy line emerged from the yellow cube, splitting itself in two on Hermione's command; one yellow and one brown. The brown matched up with the green line but the yellow didn't match up with the blue.  
  
'The brown and green lines are both samples of Professor Torr's real voice but the others are not. She's dubbed her voice with completely different prints. I noticed her voice sounded odd at the dance so I recorded it to break down later on ... but I wanted a second sample, just to be sure ... that's why I cast that smokescreen ... I hid the second cube in that bunch of flowers when no one could see me-'  
  
'Leaving Neville to take the blame?'  
  
'I didn't mean to get Neville into trouble!' Hermione snapped. 'You know that I did this because you've been so suspicious of her, Harry? I thought you'd want to know about this even it is a false alarm and there's some perfectly normal explanation for these.' She shook the cubes. 'It's not my fault that she put the blame on Neville, if I owned up to it she'd think I was just doing it to get him out of trouble!'  
  
'And she'd be right.' Added Ron.  
  
'Yes and Neville would still have been held responsible!' She huffed, shoving the cubes back into her pocket and folded her arms. 'So if you're done with the interrogation-'  
  
'Hermione...' Harry interrupted hastily.  
  
She glared at him, until Harry gave her a brief hug and said 'Thanks!' At which point she just stared at him in faltered disbelief.  
  
*  
  
The Christmas holidays arrived, along with a Hogsmeade weekend for the remaining students on Christmas Day. Harry wrote to Sirius and they arranged to meet up in Hogsmeade to spend the day together. Remus had returned briefly but had gone with Buckbeak on another mission from Dumbledore. Sirius confessed in his letter that he'd been asked to go, but Remus had insisted they swap so that Sirius got to spend Christmas with Harry.  
  
Harry was again growing impatient to talk to his godfather. He wasn't sure how he was going to bring up the subject of Professor Torr's dodgy vocals but then decided that he wouldn't. He didn't want to spoil the day by talking about some weird professor of his. The amulet Harry refused to take off as he'd promised Sirius, hung around his neck like a dead weight, making its presence felt. Harry felt uncomfortable knowing that Professor Torr had that ring of hers on at all times as well. Even if the amulet did alert her to whatever danger he might be in, Harry wasn't reassured that she'd be first by his side and not his godfather.  
  
*  
  
On Christmas morning, Harry woke up to the sound of Hedwig screeching in his ear, bringing a present from Sirius. Eagerly Harry ripped off the paper to find a jar of Bruise Balm. The note attached read; should come in handy at your next match! Merry Christmas from Padfoot, and underneath was a paw print.  
  
Harry also received another Weasley jumper (or sweater for any you in the US.), blue with a white owl on it and a large box of mince pies. Hermione had given him a red Voice Box ('Never know when you might need one.') and he also received a tin of broomstick polish from Ron, as a refill for his servicing kit.  
  
The castle had been decorated overnight. Everything inside was covered in a thin layer of strangely warm frost and huge icicles hung from the ceilings and torch brackets. A mini ice-rink had been formed in the Entrance Hall; several students were happily skating in circles while others slid helplessly across the hall on their backsides. Outside several feet of snow had fallen and many people were pelting their friends with snowballs or building snowmen.  
  
After lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed out to Hogsmeade, wrapped up in cloaks, scarves, gloves and hats, their warm breath forming misty clouds in front of them as they hurried into the village.  
  
Ron and Hermione both headed straight for Honeydukes the sweetshop, while Harry set off to meet Sirius. The Three Broomsticks was very warm and inviting, drawing Harry in like a magnet and up to the bar to order a Butterbeer. Sitting by the frosted windows near the door, Harry held his tankard with both hands to warm them up and watched the street outside, patiently waiting.  
  
*  
  
Harry drained the last of his Butterbeer and glanced around the tavern. Madam Rosmerta was serving a group of young warlocks who were trying to coax her into standing underneath the mistletoe. Playfully, Madam Rosmerta pretended not to see the mistletoe and repeatedly stood in the wrong place. Many Hogwarts students were scattered around the room, showing off their presents to each other.  
  
With a small sigh, Harry looked back out of the window, then down at his watch. It was two o'clock. Sirius promised he'd be there by half one. Maybe his watch was fast ... anxiously Harry swivelled round in his seat to check the clock on the wall behind the bar. No ... it was definitely two o'clock. Okay ... so Sirius was a little late ... no biggy ... it is snowing pretty hard out there ... just be patient...  
  
*  
  
Two-thirty came and went with no sign of Sirius.  
  
*  
  
At quarter to three, Ron and Hermione entered the pub and were surprised to see Harry sitting alone, holding what must have been his third Butterbeer, staring out of the window. They hurried over.  
  
'Harry?' said Ron.  
  
Harry turned his head only slightly.  
  
'He's late.' Was his monotone response.  
  
'Snuffles hasn't shown up yet?' Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
Harry slowly shook his head. 'He said he'd be here.'  
  
'Do you think something might have ... happened to him?' Ron asked nervously as if he didn't want to say it.  
  
Harry jerked round like the thought hadn't occurred to him at all and stared up at them both.  
  
'I'm gonna go and look for him.' He said, getting to his feet. Ron and Hermione followed, exchanging worried looks.  
  
*  
  
Struggling to see through the swirling snow, the three of them trudged up the road, looking in all directions, hoping to find Sirius.  
  
Harry hardly seemed aware of the cold. He walked as fast as the deep snowdrifts would allow, eyes darting from one person to the next as they walked past, scanning the entrances to small, dark alleyways and up the brightly lit main streets.  
  
Come on, Sirius. Where are you?  
  
Harry hadn't felt this uneasy since the morning of his surprise birthday party, thinking that something had happened to the Weasleys after waking to a silent and seemingly deserted house.  
  
For nearly half an hour Harry led his friends up and down the streets, right round the edge of the village and back again without a sign of his godfather anywhere. Looking over his shoulder, Harry could see that Ron and Hermione were half inclined to give up, but they stayed with him without a word about the freezing weather or the fact that their search seemed almost pointless - Sirius wasn't in Hogsmeade. Stubbornly, Harry refused to give up. Sirius had promised to come and spend the day with Harry - he wouldn't go back on his promise, surely! If Harry had known the way, he would have gone up to the mountainside cave to see if Sirius was there, but as Harry couldn't remember the way, it was pointless to leave the village.  
  
Just as Harry was about to reluctantly admit defeat and go back to the castle, he spotted something that made his heart and body stop cold.  
  
Professor Torr, dressed in a green velvet hooded cloak with fluffy white trim, had just emerged from Honeydukes, arms loaded with fancy gift boxes. Smiling her perfect smile, she looked down at her companion.  
  
A large, shaggy black dog.  
  
They crossed the road together and disappeared down a side street leading to the outskirts of the village.  
  
Harry followed as though hypnotised, completely forgetting the presence of Ron and Hermione as they trailed behind. Harry turned into the street in time to see the hem of Professor Torr's cloak whip round another corner.  
  
Harry broke into a jog to catch up, not caring if Ron or Hermione fell behind or even kept pace. All he could think of was to follow.  
  
Within minutes, Professor Torr had left the village and was making her way up a woodland path, the dog trotting obediently by her side.  
  
Harry, wishing he had his Invisibility Cloak with him, kept about fifty metres behind them, only speeding up when he lost sight of them. Once, Professor Torr looked back over her shoulder and Harry quickly ducked behind a bush. Peering through the branches he saw the dog look questioningly up at her, Professor Torr shaking her head, smiling and they continued, leaving the path and disappearing into the forest.  
  
Soon, Harry had to resort to following the footprints in the snow, not paying much attention to anything else until he looked up to see that he'd arrived at the mountain side cave where Sirius had stayed earlier that year. The foot and paw prints lead inside.  
  
Slowly, Harry walked nearer, straining his ears for any sound.  
  
'Caw?'  
  
Startled, Harry jerked back a pace. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was tethered just inside the entrance, curiously poking his feathered head out to see who was sneaking around, eyes narrowing slightly as Harry continued his approach. Pausing a few feet from him, Harry bowed to Buckbeak and waited. Buckbeak bent his scaly knees and lowered his head, permitting Harry to come closer and enter the cave.  
  
Harry was half frozen by now and he was sure that his chattering teeth could be heard a mile off as he crept as quietly as he could down the passage. Muffled sounds could be heard, not too far off. Half crouched, Harry leaned round a corner and his jaw fell open in silent horror, eyes wide.  
  
Professor Torr and his godfather were sitting close together by the back of the cave. So close that Professor Torr was practically sitting on Sirius' lap, arms around each other, heads bent close.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how long he stood there. Ten seconds, a minute? Did it matter?   
  
Time stopped.  
  
When it started again, Harry spun on his heel and ran.  
  
*  
  
To be continued...  
  
*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Come on now, don't be stingy with the comments! I need them to keep writing!!   
  
  



	7. Make No Mistake

Alright, pay attention here! I want to make it clear that I do NOT want to receive ANY flames about chapter fourteen! I feel guilty enough about it already! (You'll see why after you've read it!) Any flames I do get will be used to keep me warm this winter. Please be nice! *runs away and hides in a corner*  
  
Oh and special thanks to Yoda and Chewy! My summaries will no longer suck thanks to you! And I didn't even have to grovel!   
  
And to MagicisinmyName; I hope you will continue to write lots more fics because you have such a wonderful style! This part is dedicated to you! ;D   
  
  
Part Seven; Make No Mistake  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen; Differences of Opinion  
  
  
How Harry managed to get back to Hogwarts, he never knew. That day passed in a hazy blur and so slowly that it was as if time itself had frozen. Harry longed to wake up ... to start the day all over again ... to open his presents ... enjoy his breakfast ... slip on the icy floor of the Entrance Hall on his way outside to join in a snowball fight ... return to the Great Hall for lunch ... go to Hogsmeade ... meet up with Sirius in the Three Broomsticks and to laugh about this ridiculous dream he'd had the night before...  
  
Like a zombie, Harry walked the empty corridors, alone. Ron and Hermione had only just caught up with him as he'd raced out of the cave and (without a clue why) had followed him back. Ron had bombarded Harry with questions once they'd managed to corner him in the common room. Was he okay? What had happened? ... But Harry only heard them as if from a distance. His brain didn't seem capable of processing a simple thought. Hermione, being more sensitive than Ron, suggested that Harry might want to be left alone for a while and went to the library. Ron reluctantly agreed and went with her.  
  
So Harry spent the rest of the day wandering aimlessly around the corridors and sitting in a corner of the common room, absentmindedly stroking Crookshanks who had curled up beside him without being noticed. He skipped dinner and went straight to bed. But he didn't sleep. He simply lay there with his eyes shut, wishing he could forget what he'd seen, wishing he knew how to do a Memory Charm or something, anything...  
  
Harry must have drifted off to sleep for a while because next thing he knew it was eleven o'clock. Ron was asleep in the next bed, his sleep untroubled. Silently, Harry climbed out of bed and drew out his Invisibility Cloak from under the mattress. He also fetched the Marauders Map, the owl whistle he'd got on his birthday, a quill, some parchment and a bottle of ink.  
  
The Owlery was right at the top of the West Tower. Most of the owls were gone on their nightly hunt, Hedwig included. Harry stepped up to one of the windows and squinted through the darkness. Several owls could be seen swooping on silent wings over the Forbidden Forest. Praying that Hedwig wasn't far off, Harry raised his whistle to his lips and blew it hard. Not a sound could Harry hear, but almost immediately one of the owls circling the forest changed direction, flapping hard, turning back towards the tower.  
  
Like a ghost, Hedwig glided through the window and landed on an empty perch, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry scribbled a hasty note.  
  
  
Need to talk. Urgent. Behind the Three Broomsticks. Come now.  
  
  
Smudging the ink and blotting the parchment, Harry folded it up and tied it to Hedwig's leg.  
  
'He has to read it now!' Harry told her as he carried the owl back to the window. 'You might have to wake him up.'  
  
With a hoot of understanding, Hedwig sped off into the night and Harry left the tower.  
  
*  
  
On the fifth floor there was a large display room of armour and weapons. Any other time Harry might have enjoyed having a chance to look around at the crossbows, clubs and swords, but all he was looking for right now was a rusted torch bracket. He found it in a shadowy corner behind a small suit of armour. Carefully, Harry reached up past the helmet, gripped the bracket and twisted it ninety degrees to the left.  
  
CccrrrrrrreeeeEEEAAAAKKKKKK!  
  
A trapdoor swung open in the opposite corner. Quickly, Harry raced over and jumped through, as the trapdoor slowly started to close, the bracket returning to its original position.  
  
The drop didn't last more than a few seconds. Landing on a huge pile of cushions, a giant cloud of dust rose suddenly causing him to cough. Harry scrambled up and proceeded down a wide, sweeping staircase to an underground tunnel that would take him straight to Hogsmeade.  
  
*  
  
Harry shivered and wrapped his cloak more tightly around him as an icy wind tore through the alleyway behind the pub. Having completely forgotten his hat, snow was settling in his hair, despite sheltering in a doorway.  
  
He'd only been there five or ten minutes when Hedwig fluttered down, struggling against the wind and snow. Hastily, Harry wrapped her up in his cloak, gently rubbing to warm her up. Harry scanned the dark street carefully.  
  
Then out of the darkness came the bounding form of a shaggy dog. Icy clouds streaming from his mouth, Sirius ploughed through the snowdrifts and barked at Harry, tossing his head back. Harry stumbled from the doorway and followed, head bowed against the wind.  
  
Sirius didn't lead him far, just through a hidden back entrance into the cellar of the Three Broomsticks. Dimly lit, Harry could only just make out the towering crates of Butterbeer and other drinks packed neatly into the room. Sirius shook himself hard, sending snow and ice everywhere, before turning to Harry and changing back into human form.  
  
'Jeez, Harry, you're frozen!' Quickly, Sirius held Harry close to stop him shivering, rubbing him to warm him up.  
  
The snow in his hair had melted with the sudden warmth and was dripping down the back of his neck. He sneezed.  
  
'Now you've got a cold,' Sirius muttered. 'Why on earth couldn't this wait until morning, eh? What's so urgent that you'd risk pneumonia just to speak to me?'  
  
'Where were you?' Harry mumbled through a mouthful of chattering teeth.  
  
'Sorry?'  
  
'Today ... said you'd come ... and you didn't.'  
  
Sirius paused for a moment, then groaned. 'Oh, no ... I forgot ... oh, I'm really sorry Harry ... must have lost track of time.'  
  
I'll bet you did, Harry thought coldly.  
  
'Tell you what ... tomorrow, I'll sneak into the castle to see you ... don't want you leaving the castle if you're coming down with something.'  
  
'Sure you're not coming to see Professor Torr?' Harry whispered bitterly.  
  
Sirius froze and not because of the sub-zero temperatures.  
  
'What did you ... what?'   
  
'I saw you ...' Harry lifted his head and looked Sirius straight in the eyes. 'I saw you with her earlier ... you were with her when you promised to spend the day with me ...'  
  
'W-what? When?'  
  
'About four ... saw you leaving Honeydukes with ... with her ...' Harry let out another violent sneeze. '... Followed you ... to the cave ...'  
  
'Okay, stop right there, Harry.' Said Sirius. 'You were spying on me?'  
  
Harry's brain felt as numb as his frostbitten fingers.  
  
'What? No! ... not spying ... when you didn't show, I went looking for you ... I thought something might have - but you were with her!' His voice rose shakily, his anger building. 'I can't believe you broke your promise!'  
  
'Harry - I said I was sorry-'  
  
'Well, it doesn't change the fact that you'd rather see your girlfriend-' Harry spat the word distastefully. 'Than spend time with me!'  
  
'Hold on, that's not fair!' Sirius said, eyes narrowed angrily. 'I never said I'd prefer being with Tia-'  
  
'So, it's Tia, now, is it?' Harry snapped and threw off Sirius' arms and stood glaring at him. Hedwig, none too happy with the way this conversation was going, hooted softly from the depths of Harry's cloak, asking to be let out. Harry ignored her. 'I knew you didn't tell me everything when I asked about her last time, but I didn't think you'd lie!'  
  
'Okay, that's enough!' Sirius was on his feet, face contorted with fury. 'What I do or whom I'm with at any time is no business of yours. I do NOT have to tell you anything that does not concern you-'  
  
'But it does!' Harry almost shouted. Hedwig gave a startled hoot and squirmed uneasily as Harry held her close. 'I'm your godson!' Harry had to stop there as another violent sneeze escaped him, and because he couldn't think of a decent argument with which to continue. 'Doesn't that mean anything to you?' he asked desperately.  
  
'Of course it does!' It was hard to tell if Sirius was shocked or just confused that Harry had just asked him that question. 'When James asked if I would be your godfather, I was overjoyed that he'd even considered me! But I'll be honest with you, Harry, I don't know whether or not James made the best choice, but the fact that I AM the one he chose means that I am responsible for you and I have to do whatever I think is right to do! And if that includes enlisting the help of someone I happen to trust, I don't care if you like her or not! Tia could well be putting her life on the line, trying to help me protect you!' He paused to catch his breath. 'I'm trying to do the right thing here, Harry.'  
  
Harry's head was throbbing, maybe because of the cold. More likely it was due to his anger about the whole situation. He didn't know what to do or say.  
  
'So you think the 'right thing to do' involves lying to me?' The words simply fell out of his mouth, before his brain could catch up with the thought.  
  
'Harry, I DIDN'T lie to you!'  
  
'You didn't tell me the truth! It's the same as lying!'  
  
'I don't want to hear this, Harry-'  
  
'Why? Does the truth hurt that much?'   
  
Sirius' temper flared like a roaring fire.  
  
'Harry, you're going back to Hogwarts, NOW!'  
  
'Going to ask your precious Tia to keep an eye on me, are you? Make sure I act like a good little boy?'  
  
'If you keep acting like such a spoilt brat, I might have to!'  
  
'I HATE YOU!' Harry yelled, losing his temper completely. 'AND I HATE PROFESSOR TORR! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER? IF ANYTHING? SHE'S NOTHING BUT A HAG!'  
  
'DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!' Sirius roared back. 'I've had ENOUGH of this - I'll take you back to the castle myself!'  
  
Harry backed away, shaking with anger, struggling to form a coherent sentence from his mushed up brain.   
  
Only three words managed to force their way out.  
  
'I hate you!' He hissed.  
  
Sirius reached for him -  
  
In a rush of feathers, Hedwig tore out from under Harry's cloak, flapping and screeching madly, talons up and straight at Sirius! Caught by surprise, Sirius stumbled backwards, slamming into a tower of crates, Hedwig latched onto his arm, digging her talons in! Sirius shouted in pain, in shock!  
  
Harry bolted for the door. Mad and confused, he raced back outside and up the street. Blinded by tears of rage, Harry stumbled through the snow, moving as fast as he could without any idea of where he was going.  
  
*  
  
If any of the Hogsmeade residents had been awake at one in the morning and had looked out of a window, they would have wondered why a student from Hogwarts was wandering around the darken streets so late at night with a snowy owl perched on his shoulder. Or even why he was there in the first place. But Harry didn't care if anyone saw him, much less if he was reported.  
  
His mind was numb. Not a single thought could evade the blank emptiness that he'd been left with. His body seemed to be operating on its own, placing one foot in front of the other, taking him in circles round the village streets.   
  
Hedwig had caught up with him perhaps ten minutes after Harry had fled from the pub. Harry didn't respond to her presence but she knew he was grateful for her company, he didn't have to say anything. She gave an occasional soft hoot, rubbing against his cheek or fluttering her wings, other than that she made no attempt to steer Harry in the general direction of the castle.   
  
If he didn't want to go back, it was his choice.   
  
She wouldn't make it for him.   
  
*  
  
At roughly three in the morning, Harry finally returned to the castle, taking one of the passages he'd memorised from the Map, this one from behind the village bakery which in turn led to a disused dungeon, not far from Snape's office.  
  
Without even lifting his head, Harry silently made his way up to the seventh floor. Hedwig screeched just loud enough to wake the Fat Lady who was most surprised to see a student out this late. So surprised that she made no comment as Harry gave her the password 'Frogs Breath' and swung open to let him inside.   
  
Harry went to bed, and (thankfully) fell asleep the moment his sore head touched the pillow.  
  
Hedwig settled on the windowsill, where she could see him. She stayed awake until dawn, watching her young master toss and turn with the nightmares that plagued him.  
  
*  
  
When Harry woke, it was to find Ron and Hermione sitting beside him, talking quietly, looking as though someone had died.  
  
Hermione was the first to realise that he was awake.  
  
'Oh, Harry! Are you okay?'  
  
Harry mumbled something, reaching for his glasses.  
  
'You've been asleep nearly ALL day!' Ron said. 'We thought you might be ill or something.'  
  
Now that Ron mentioned it, Harry realised how rough he felt. His head was aching, his chest felt tight, his nose was bunged up and he felt like he might throw up. He opened his mouth to ask what time it was, when a DEAFENING sneeze came out instead!  
  
Hermione grabbed a handy box of tissues from Neville's bedside table and handed it to him.  
  
'You ARE sick, Harry. You should go to the Hospital Wing!'  
  
Another sneeze prevented Harry from answering straight away. Once they'd subsided for a minute, Harry insisted that he was fine. An obvious fib.  
  
'Harry, don't lie.' Hermione said, trying to be firm but polite at the same time. 'But how on earth did you CATCH a cold? He WAS fine when we came back yesterday, wasn't he?' she said, directing her question at Ron.  
  
Ron shrugged. 'Dunno.'  
  
'That's a lot of help.' Hermione said, frowning at him.  
  
Harry felt terrible. Now that he was awake, he didn't know how he could have slept with such a bad headache. He shivered. Hermione frowned again and felt his forehead.  
  
'You're burning up!' She withdrew her head as though it had been burnt. 'Harry, you SHOULD go and see Madam Pomphrey.'  
  
Harry shook his head. Bad move. With an audible groan, he fell back onto his pillow, covering his face with his hand.  
  
'Harry?' Ron said, quietly. 'Where were you last night?'  
  
'What?' Hermione jerked round to look at him.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness. The light had been making his eyes sting.  
  
'I woke up just gone midnight,' said Ron. 'Harry's bed was empty, I assumed he'd gone to the bathroom.'  
  
Harry could feel Hermione's eyes on him.  
  
'Harry, where were you?' she asked, repeating the question.  
  
'Hogsmeade.' He croaked. There didn't seem any point in lying.  
  
'WHAT! Why...' Hermione was staring at him, he could tell, probably with her mouth hanging open.  
  
Something soft and warm suddenly sat down beside him. Opening his eyes, he looked down into the bright amber eyes of his owl. She gave him a gentle nudge and hooted softly, and turned her head to look up at Ron and Hermione then back to him.  
  
You can tell them, she seemed to be saying. They'll understand.  
  
And so, with one hand stroking Hedwig, Harry told them everything.  
  
*  
  
Harry spent the rest of the weekend in bed. He flat out refused to go down to the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione stayed with him most of the time.   
  
But they didn't discuss what Harry had told them. It seemed to be an unspoken rule to avoid the subject. At least for the time being.   
  
Harry's cold, although very bad, passed quickly. Ron had dug out the rose quartz that Ginny had given him for his birthday and with Hermione, had figured out how to use it. It was a simple case of focusing the mind on the healing process, and directing positive thoughts to whatever needed to be healed. They'd tested it on a bruise Ron had from their last Quidditch session, before attempting it on Harry. He'd felt much better after Ron had tried the spell on him and allowed Ron to hang onto the stone since it worked so well for him.  
  
Apart from that, only Hedwig stayed with him round the clock, only leaving to hunt for an hour or two at nightfall. And Harry was grateful.  
  
His friends where all he wanted or even needed right now.   
  
*  
  
Unfortunately, as soon as Harry felt well enough to get to out of bed, the subject of his godfather came up again. Hermione made him repeat everything he'd seen and every word that had passed between him and Sirius, using a Voice Box to record it. The memory of that day was enough to make him ill all over again. Instead a noticeable change came over him. He had become increasingly bad tempered and irritable. Ron, unsure of what to do, kept his distance while Hermione did her best to get Harry to talk about it. She gave up when Harry snapped at her to go away. Rather hurt, she did as she was told.  
  
But too much time alone, brooding over the same problems over and over, wasn't a very healthy thing to do. But everything seemed to remind Harry of Sirius and that evil enchantress that was his girlfriend! The mere mention of that word was enough to make him vomit.  
  
Hermione did try to rationalise the developing relationship.   
  
'You DO want him to be happy, don't you Harry?'  
  
Harry grunted.  
  
'So, if being with Professor Torr makes him happy, shouldn't this be a good thing?' She asked, but from a safe distance.  
  
Harry didn't respond beyond a scowl.  
  
'I know you don't like her, but couldn't you try? For Sirius?'  
  
If looks could kill, Hermione wouldn't have been able to finish that sentence.  
  
Ron wasn't helping.  
  
'D'you think they've ... er ... you know ...' He shifted awkwardly, Harry and Hermione looking confused. 'You know! That thing...?'  
  
Harry got it.  
  
'Ron, DON'T finish that thought, I'll have to hurt you otherwise.'   
  
Ron heeded the warning.  
  
'I wonder if they'll ...' Hermione murmured to herself.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Oh, um, I was just thinking that ... they might get ... married.' She said the last word so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear it. Almost.  
  
'Marriage! Marriage? How the HELL did we get to marriage!?'  
  
'Well, doesn't that sometimes happen when two people who really love each other decide to spend the rest of their lives together?' She babbled.  
  
'But ... Sirius and Tia wouldn't ... would they?'  
  
None of them knew what else to say.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen; Search for the Truth  
  
  
Later that evening, Harry sought out Ron and Hermione and asked if they would help him investigate Professor Tia Torr.  
  
'I don't know what it is about her,' he said despairingly. 'There's just something missing! And I have no clue what to do.'  
  
Ron seemed a little doubtful, but ...  
  
'If ... er ... that's what you want...'  
  
'It is.'  
  
'Then we'll help you, Harry.' Hermione added. 'If it'll help.'  
  
So that was why they were now sitting in the History of Magic classroom once again, at a quarter to midnight.  
  
'Okay ... so what DO we know?' asked Ron.  
  
'Not enough.' Harry muttered, angrily kicking the waste bin over, spilling its contents and deliberately treading on some paper.  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably, glancing across the room at Hermione. She looked up from her notebook over to Harry then back at Ron. She shrugged.  
  
'Well,' she said, finally, sucking on her quill thoughtfully. 'I think the first thing we should do is to check that she is who she says she is. We should find out about her background.'  
  
'She's a Quidditch coach, right?' Ron asked. 'How about you ask Krum if he knows her?'  
  
'Yeah, great idea! Harry, why don't you write to Oliver Wood? He might be able to tell us something.'  
  
Harry nodded. 'Yeah ... I'll do that.'  
  
Ron agreed. 'Course, it would be a lot easier if we just asked Siri-'  
  
'NO!' Harry glared at Ron who looked affronted.  
  
'But Sirius-'  
  
'I'm NOT asking HIM anything!'  
  
'I never said you should!' Ron bristled.  
  
'But that's what you meant, wasn't it?'  
  
'Oh, grow up Harry!' Ron snapped. 'You sound like an eight year old throwing a tantrum!'  
  
Hermione broke in. 'But Harry...' he turned his glare on her. 'Maybe it would be a ... a good idea ... if ... if you did-'  
  
'FORGET IT!' Harry snapped. 'I'm NOT going to talk to him! Not to apologise ... not for ANY reason! Got it?'  
  
Without even waiting for an answer, Harry stormed out, leaving Ron and Hermione speechless.  
  
For nearly five minutes they sat in stunned silence.  
  
'Wow, mood swing alert!' Ron muttered irritably.  
  
'Poor Harry.' Hermione whispered.  
  
'Poor Harry?' Ron asked, aghast. 'How can you say that when he's being such a jerk?'  
  
'Ron, how do you think Harry feels right now?' she snapped back. 'He's ... disliked ... Professor Torr ever since she arrived.'  
  
'That's putting it mildly.' Ron grumbled.  
  
'And now he's found out that his godfather has ... um ... feelings ... for her, he ditches Harry to see her and now neither of them want to talk to the other!' She sighed, rubbing her head. 'Harry does want to talk to him, I know he does.'  
  
'How'd you figure that?'  
  
'He was the one who brought up the prospect of apologising first. I don't think he meant to yell at Sirius the way he did, not really.'  
  
'I guess. Most of what he said I couldn't believe.' Ron indicated the Voice Box Hermione had recorded Harry's account of the 'argument' on, which she insisted on replaying regularly.  
  
'Think he meant any of it?'  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
'No, I don't think so. But then again ... I've never seen him act like that before. Never, not even close.'  
  
They lapsed into silence again.  
  
Ron picked up the cloak.  
  
'We'd better get back to the dormitory, come on.'  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
'I'll write to Viktor in the morning. Can I borrow Pigwidgeon?'  
  
'Sure, but I want to know is what Harry thinks he can prove about her ... I mean ... so what if Sirius is dating Tia? It's not that big a deal.'  
  
'It is to Harry.' Said Hermione sternly. 'Personally, I'm curious about her. Her voice-'  
  
'She has a great voice!'  
  
'A great DUBBED voice, Ron. But why would she do that?'  
  
'Maybe she just wanted to,' Ron shrugged. 'Don't Muggles use those hair potions to change their hair colour? And those eye things ... what are they called?'  
  
'Contacts.' Hermione nodded. 'Well, it IS a plausible explanation.'  
  
'Course it is. You shrunk your front teeth, remember? No difference between that and altering the sound of your voice, right?'  
  
'Alright! You've made your point!'  
  
They'd reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, pulled off the cloak and gave the password.  
  
*  
  
Ron entered the dormitory to discover that Harry hadn't come back. He stood in the doorway, cloak over his arm, uncertain. Should he go and look for him? Just to see if he was okay?  
  
Ron shook his head. Why bother? Harry was in a bad enough mood as it was. There was no point in trying to talk to him if Harry was prepared to be civil to his friends.  
  
It's Sirius he's mad at, not us, Ron thought angrily as he stuffed the Cloak under Harry's bed and climbed into his own.  
  
He has no right to take it out on us.  
  
*  
  
Harry sat alone in the cold and damp 'out of order' girls' toilets on the first floor. Pulling the hem of his robes out of the puddles seeping across the floor, Harry wished he hadn't walked out on Ron and Hermione. They were only trying to help after all. Almost immediately he'd regretted snapping at both of them and wanted to apologise ... but he'd just gotten so angry ... he'd lashed out at them for no good reason!  
  
Harry sighed, leaning against the cold stone sink. How the anger had left him, shame was setting in. Ron's right, he thought miserably. I have been behaving really immature lately.  
  
Drip ... drip ... drip.  
  
A tap was leaking. The water droplets hitting the stone basin, creating a hollow echo.  
  
Head in his hands, Harry forced himself to take a few deep breaths. He felt horribly ashamed of what he'd yelled at Sirius, the look of hurt and shock on his godfathers' face ... his response to Harry's accusations...  
  
A single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
Sirius hadn't meant any of it, did he? Harry didn't really mean what he'd said about him, just the parts about Tia.  
  
Tia!  
  
Fists clenched, Harry almost punched the cubicle wall to vent his frustrations, but he restrained himself. He'd only end up hurting his hand.  
  
Drip ... drip ... drip.  
  
'You okay?'  
  
Harry jumped, slipping on the damp, slimy floor tiles. The ghost of Moaning Myrtle was drifting above the sink, having just floated in through the mirror. She looked down at Harry, a sombre expression on her face.  
  
Harry hastily wiped his eyes dry, turning away slightly.  
  
'You okay? Myrtle asked again. 'You look kinda depressed.'  
  
'Yeah ... I mean ... I'm fine.' Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and forced a small smile. 'Never better.'  
  
He turned to leave but Myrtle swooped down and blocked the door.  
  
'No, please stay!' She gazed up into his eyes through her thick spectacles. 'There IS something wrong.'  
  
Harry sighed. 'What do you care?'  
  
Myrtle's shoulders slumped. 'I DO have feelings, you know!' she said, screwing up her face as though trying not to cry. 'I'm only trying to help.'  
  
'How?' Harry asked, impatiently.  
  
Myrtle fidgeted with a stand of hair. 'Talking is supposed to ... er ... help ... with problems, isn't it?' she seemed uncertain. 'Just something I heard, besides - I'm lonely - when you're dead people don't really want to talk to you anymore. Not that anyone ever talked to me when I was alive ... except to tease me.'  
  
A ghostly tear trickled down her transparent cheek as she fumbled in her pockets for a tissue.  
  
'Sorry, Myrtle, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now.' Harry lied. He wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione so that he could apologise. He looked at his watch. Drat, it was half midnight. Harry doubted whether they would appreciate being woken up just so he could say sorry. He'd have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
Myrtle sniffed loudly, wiping her eyes.  
  
'Okay, fine!' She pouted, still sniffing. 'It isn't like I'm of any use to anyone ... (sniff) ... never any good at anything ... (hiccough) ...'  
  
Harry tried to look at least semi- sympathetic but couldn't mask his impatience.  
  
'Er ... Myrtle? Could you move, please? I need to get back to Gryffindor Tower.'  
  
Myrtle continued to wail, burying her face in her ghostly hands, moaning incoherently about how woefully unappreciated she'd been while she was alive and didn't budge.  
  
Losing patience completely, Harry walked straight through her, getting a cold shock in the process and hastily left the bathroom.  
  
Myrtle jerked her head up, spun on her heel and wailed after him. 'That was a really lousy thing to do to a ghost! Do you've no respect for the dead!?'  
  
*  
  
Hermione looked up from writing her letter to Viktor as Ron pushed his scrambled eggs around on his plate. The Great Hall was bustling with students helping themselves to breakfast, but Harry wasn't among them.  
  
'Ron?'  
  
No answer other than the scraping of his fork against the plate.  
  
'Ron?'  
  
'Hmm?' He looked up, distracted.  
  
'Are you going to put those poor eggs out of their misery and eat them?' Hermione asked with a grim smile.  
  
Ron morosely stabbed at them with the fork.  
  
'Think I'll torture them a while longer.' He said, making a weak attempt at a smile.  
  
A shadow fell over them.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked up to see Harry standing behind.  
  
'Hey, Harry!' Hermione exclaimed brightly. But while she was smiling, her eyes darted anxiously over Harry's face to Ron's and back again.  
  
'Hi.' Said Harry weakly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
Ron looked up at him. His face was blank ... no emotion of any kind.  
  
For a few moments they just looked at each other in silence.  
  
Harry noisily cleared his throat. 'Look ... erm ... about last night ... I ... er ... didn't mean to snap at you both and ... um ...' nervously he ran his fingers through his hair and hurried on. 'I know I've been a real idiot lately - just got a lot on my mind right now - it's no excuse but ... er ... I just wanna say that ... you know ... that I'm sorry.'  
  
They sat there, not moving, both stony faced.  
  
'Guys?'  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a brief look before turning away from him.  
  
Harry stood there, mouth open in utter disbelief. A few moments passed in silence. Wordlessly, resigned, Harry turned to go.  
  
'Apology accepted.'   
  
Harry spun back round. Ron and Hermione were both grinning up at him. Hermione pulled a chair out. 'Going to have something to eat or do you want to watch Ron mutilate his eggs into a bloody pulp and still expect them to be edible?'  
  
Cracking a smile, Harry joined them.  
  
*  
  
Late that evening, the three of them went up to the Owlery to find Pigwidgeon. Ron suggested that they send a different owl to Krum since Pig would probably exhaust himself flying across Europe at full speed, so it made more sense to send him to Oliver Wood instead.  
  
Harry didn't want to send Hedwig off on such a long journey in the middle of winter, choosing one of the school eagle owls to deliver Krum's letter in her place. Hedwig did seemed a bit put out about his decision but cheered up when Harry told her that if an emergency came up, he would be relying on her should she be needed.   
  
Hermione released the eagle owl, which flew out of the window and headed off over the forest. Pig fluttered up and down on his perch, impatient to go.  
  
'Alright - hang on - sit still!' Ron muttered, tying the parchment to his leg. The moment it was secure, Pig motored his wings, hummingbird style, and whizzed out of the window with a shrill hoot of excitement.  
  
Harry watched until they both out of sight. His gaze dropped to the base of the mountains in the distance. Out of the corner of his eye he could Ron and Hermione watching him anxiously, as though he was about to have yet another explosive mood swing.  
  
Slowly, he turned to face them.  
  
'You know don't have to help me with this-'  
  
'Sure we do.' Ron insisted. 'Don't personally agree with your opinion of Professor Torr, you know that, but ... well ...' he trailed off, looking at Hermione to help him out.  
  
'Harry, we're your friends,' she said. 'If we're not going to help you, who will?'  
  
Without having to speak another word, the three friends left the Owlery together.  
  
*  
  
The Christmas holiday finally ended, much to Harry's relief. The castle was once again filled with students for the New Year.  
  
The bad weather held off for their first Care of Magical Creatures class in January. True, it was still very chilly and the sky was overcast but the sun was making regular appearances, however briefly.  
  
Hagrid had told them earlier that they had finished with Fwoopers and that they were now required to do a group project.  
  
'What do you reckon this project is going to be?' Ron asked as they made their way across the lawn to Hagrid's hut. 'If we have to raise Flobberworms or those Skrewt things I will conveniently fall ill every lesson until the project is over!'  
  
Hermione scowled at him. 'You can't skive lessons, Ron! The O.W.L exams are coming, we have to-'  
  
'I know! I was only kidding!' Ron snapped back.  
  
Harry smiled in spite of himself. It had been awhile since Ron and Hermione had bickered over something silly. It was nice to know that some things never changed. But Harry, like Ron, was feeling just a little apprehensive about Hagrids 'project'.  
  
Once the class had gathered outside his cabin, Hagrid emerged, carrying a number of large wooden crates. Many of the students eyed them warily as Hagrid set them down on the grass in front of them.  
  
'Right then,' he said, smiling broadly at them. 'Ya'll have ta spilt yah-selves up inta groups a' four or five for this, cos I've only got a few of these guys.' He indicated the crates, one of which gave a violent shudder as whatever was inside clambered to get out.  
  
The class obediently divided themselves up into groups; Neville joining Harry, Ron and Hermione as Dean and Seamus paired up with Lavender and Parvati. Malfoy was (as expected) with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson, looking very smug, joined them.  
  
'Now, yer gonna have ta work together and share the work in takin' care of these little guys, cause ya gonna have em for about a month.'  
  
'And what are these ... guys ... exactly?' Malfoy drawled, half exasperated, half bored.  
  
Hagrid glared stonily at Malfoy's sneering face before choosing to ignore him and continued to address the class.  
  
'Will one person from each group come and pick a crate?'  
  
Ron went first, picking a crate at random and cautiously carried it back to the others.  
  
'Well, it's not very heavy, that's something at least,' he muttered as he set it down. 'So on the plus side, I don't think they're Skrewts.'  
  
'Go on! Open em up!' Hagrid called excitedly, beetle black eyes darting from crate to crate expectantly.  
  
The students looked nervously at each other as they knelt down on the grass around their own crate, before cautiously reaching for the lid.  
  
Harry gripped the edge of the lid tightly and pulled it off with a sharp tug. Hermione leaned forward and peered inside.  
  
'Oh!'  
  
Hermione jumped back, startled, as a small furry face was poked over the edge of the box.  
  
It looked like a small silver-grey cat, but the beautiful thick fur was spotted black and its ears were enormous! They looked far too large for the head to support. The bright golden eyes swept over Harry, Ron and Hermione before coming to rest on Neville. The little creature almost seemed to smile as it leapt out of the box, straight into Neville's lap. Neville froze, watching the animal fearfully as it flicked its lion-like tasselled tail about restlessly.  
  
'Anyone know what they are?' Hagrid asked, looking around as the lithe animals sprang out of their crates.  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
'They're Kneazles.'  
  
'Thas right, five points for Gryffindor.' Hagrid said. 'Can't mistake em for an ordinary 'ouse cat, hard ta confuse em with anything really.' He chuckled, reaching down to pat the sandy-yellow Kneazle chosen by Lavenders group, which mewed softly.  
  
They grey Kneazle, now that it had got itself comfortable in Neville's lap, sat up and started to groom its spotted coat with a long bright pink tongue. Neville reached a shaking hand out towards the Kneazle. It stopped preening to look up at him, sitting perfectly still. Slowly ... ever so slowly ... Neville gently stroked the animal's head. The Kneazle closed its eyes blissfully and purred loudly.  
  
'Hey, I think it likes you, Neville,' said Harry as the feline curled up in his lap.  
  
'Real clever, they are. Gotta keep ya eyes on em though, have a habit of wandrin' off if they get bored.' Hagrid looked really pleased that the lesson was going so well. Indeed, now that the students had gotten over the initial fears of Skrewt hatchlings, they were soon petting and stroking the Kneazles, which were all purring their appreciation of the attention.  
  
Hagrid spent the rest of the lesson explaining how to care for the Kneazles and the group diary he wanted them to keep, as they were now responsible for them.  
  
After dinner, the four of them headed for the library to start researching the care of Kneazles.  
  
Their Kneazle appeared to have taken a great liking to Neville and at that moment was draped around his neck like a large furry scarf. Madam Pince, the librarian, kept peering round the shelves at them, as though expecting the Kneazle to start using the tables and chairs as convenient scratching posts. Twice, she slandered past, banishing a feather duster along the books behind them, like she was tempted to flick the little creature off Neville's shoulders. The Kneazle paid her no attention, as did Harry and the others.  
  
'I think it needs a name,' said Hermione. 'We can't just call it ... well ... It.'  
  
'I suppose so, but ... is it a boy or a girl Kneazle?' said Ron over the top of Harry's copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.  
  
Hermione consulted a book entitled Fuzzy Critters of the British Isles. 'Judging by its size, colour and markings ... I think it's a she.'  
  
'Great! So what are we going to name her?' asked Neville as he tickled the animal under her chin.  
  
'What's wrong with Dot?' Ron asked. 'You know, the coat markings.'  
  
'How original,' Harry smirked. 'Poor things probably get names like Spot or Freckles all the time.'  
  
'She's not exactly 'spotted' though, is she?' said Hermione. 'I mean, they look smudged.'  
  
'I think they look sorta like stars.' Neville piped up.  
  
'Then how about Stella?' Harry suggested.  
  
The Kneazle growled softly.  
  
'I'll take that as a 'no', then, shall I?'  
  
'I know a good one! Astrid!' said Ron.  
  
The Kneazle stopped growling, paused as if in thought, then purred loudly.  
  
'You like the name, Astrid?' Hermione asked.  
  
Astrid mewed happily.  
  
*  
  
Hermione quickly worked out a system of responsibility for the group care of Astrid. Dividing up the lessons went thus; Hermione would take Astrid during Herbology and Arithmancy while the boys were in Divination, Ron would have her for Charms and Astronomy, Neville for the duration of History of Magic and Potions, which left Harry with Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
It would vary who would take Astrid during their spare time since Harry and Ron both had Quidditch on a regular basis. Neville offered to take her whenever possible. This was hardly a surprise, as he'd obviously become rather attached to her in such a short space of time. Neville was overjoyed that Astrid viewed his toad, Trevor as a little playmate rather than a tasty treat. Crookshanks was also carefully introduced and although the two felines seemed to tolerate each other well enough, they mostly ignored one another.  
  
Harry was glad that he had so much homework to get through as well as Quidditch to focus on. It distracted him from thinking too much about Sirius, during the day anyway. But at night when he couldn't sleep, Harry couldn't help thinking about his godfather and Tia.  
  
He wanted so much to be able to go and apologise for what he'd said, but ... well ... what could he say? Just saying 'I'm sorry' didn't seem anywhere near enough to suffice. Harry did try to write a letter to him, but upon rereading he'd found that it just didn't seem sincere at all. Talking to Sirius face-to-face seemed to be the only other way, but what could he honestly say? 'Sorry for what I said earlier but I still loath your girlfriends guts'? Nope, that was just plain stupid and undoubtedly get him into even more trouble, however true it was.  
  
But if Harry had found Professor Torr unbearable before, it was nothing compared to his opinion now.  
  
Professor Torr had waltzed into the classroom for their first lesson back and had gone into peals of girlish delight as she spotted the Kneazle.  
  
Parvati proudly showed off the sandy-yellow Kneazle that had been named Sparkle by herself and Lavender but also dubbed Connor by Dean and Seamus. There had been a scathing shouted argument across the common room already about it, but as their Kneazle responded to both names, it seemed pretty pointless. Nevertheless, Tia had fussed over Sparkle/Connor as if it were a baby, going on about how adorable he was and how she wished that she could have one.  
  
Astrid had been sitting on Harry's lap to begin with, but once Professor Torr entered the room, had suddenly opted for being under his seat instead. It wasn't until the end of the lesson that she emerged and permitted Harry to pick her up.  
  
'Oh!' Professor Torr's face lit up. 'Mr Potter, why didn't you say you had one too?' She hurried over, sickly sweet smile in place and reached out her hand with inch long polished nails, to pat the Kneazle.  
  
Harry felt Astrid go suddenly tense in his arms. Next thing he knew -  
  
'HHHHHHHHSSSSSSS!'  
  
Professor Torr jerked her hand back, crying out in pain and shock. Several long bloody scratches could be seen across the back of her hand, wrist and halfway up her forearm. The sleeve of her mint-green robe was slashed to ribbons. Astrid hissed angrily again as Harry struggled to keep hold of her.  
  
The rest of the class froze, looking horrified. Ron hurried forward.  
  
'Professor! Are you okay?'  
  
Professor Torr, clutching her mauled hand, gave Ron a dewy smile.  
  
'Yes, of course. Don't panic everyone, it's only a little scratch.'  
  
With that, she went back to her desk, picked up her wand and promptly cast a simple healing spell to stop the bleeding.  
  
She dismissed the class but strode over to Harry before he could leave.  
  
Harry held Astrid firmly to his chest, despite being half tempted to allow her to launch herself at Professor Torr again and claw those stupid violet eyes out. Professor Torr tried to smile but it faltered awkwardly as she nervously eyes Astrid, who was growling deep in her throat, ears flattened against her head, eyes narrowed. Keeping her distance was definitely a wise move on Professor Torr's part.  
  
'Well, Mr Potter, I do hope you're being very careful with that little beast.' She cast a disdainful look down her nose at Astrid. 'It wouldn't do to have any more unfortunate accidents now, would it?'  
  
Harry stared straight into her eyes. Professor Torr met his stare but looked away first. Harry smirked inwardly. Whether or not he should take her words as a threat, directed at Astrid or him personally, he wasn't going to back down to a fake. He stroked Astrid's fluffy head, letting her know that she'd done the right thing.  
  
Noticing this, Professor Torr waved her hand as if it had been nothing.  
  
'Of course, felines can be quite viscous at times, can't they, Harry?'   
  
Harry noted her use of his first name rather than her normal use of 'Mr Potter'.  
  
'Can't really tame them ... unlike dogs ... gain their trust and they'd do anything you ask of them.' She smiled, showing all of her perfectly straight white teeth. Oh, how Harry longed to punch them right down her throat - 'I'm really more of a dog person than a cat person, wouldn't you agree Harry?'  
  
Harry was seeing red! Unable to stand it any longer, Harry turned and marched out of the classroom, holding Astrid a bit tighter than necessary, causing her to mew in discomfort.  
  
Professor Torr's fluttering laugh echoed out of the room behind him as Harry stalked away, positively seething with fury!  
  
*  
  
Determined not to screw up his friendship with them again, Harry went straight to Ron and Hermione, dragged them out to the courtyard and told them about what had just happened.  
  
Hermione looked absolutely appalled that Professor Torr would have referred to Sirius in that way, especially in front of Harry ... TO Harry in fact!  
  
Ron didn't say anything for a minute. He sat in thought, not looking at anything in particular before digging through his bag to pull out a book; Harry's copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. Ron started flipping the pages, Harry impatiently paced among the stone statues of owls, biting his tongue to avoid asking Ron what he was looking. Hermione was perched on the edge of the elaborate water fountain, which was the centrepiece for the courtyard. Astrid was balanced beside her, inserting a dainty paw into the sparking water in a vain attempt to snag a fish.  
  
Ron found the page he was searching for and skimmed the passage there. He frowned, and then held out the book.  
  
'You two might want to read this.' He pointed to the entry on Kneazles.  
  
Hermione took the book and read the passage aloud.  
  
'A small cat-like creature with flecked, speckled or spotted fur, outside ears and a tail like a lion's, the Kneazle is intelligent, independent and occasionally aggressive, though if it takes a liking to a witch or wizard, it makes an excellent pet. The Kneazle has an uncanny ability to detect unsavoury or suspicious characters...' Hermione trailed off, face grim.  
  
'I don't know about you, Hermione, but I'm convinced.' Ron said quietly. 'Astrid reacted to Professor Torr in a pretty drastic way.'  
  
'Goes without saying, really.' Hermione muttered as she reread the passage.  
  
She turned to look at Harry. Harry was fidgeting like he had too much energy and no idea what to do with it.  
  
'Let's go to the library.' Said Ron, firmly. Hermione and Harry both stared at him in surprise. That suggestion normally came from Hermione. 'I think I've got an idea.'  
  
*  
  
Ron dumped a small stack of books onto the table in front of Harry and Hermione. They all had title such as 'The Key To Unlock The Heart', 'Forbidden Desires Just For You!' and 'He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, What To Do To Win His Heart'.  
  
'A love spell! It has to be!' Ron picked one up and thumbed the pages, searching.  
  
Hermione, although she'd been rather quiet for a while (probably thrown by Ron suddenly being the first to jump into the books for research), eagerly grabbed a book and turned to the index, running her finger down the page.  
  
'Maybe there's something to reverse the effects of a love spell...'  
  
Harry perked up at this and dove into the pages of 'Romance Charms and Enchantments' searching for anything that be of some use.  
  
Anything to break Tia's hold on Sirius.  
  
To get his godfather back.  
  
*  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! And pretty please don't flame me for making Harry and Sirius argue! Thank you! :)  
  
Disclaimer; Professor Torr = mine, the Voice Boxes = mine, the few other new things = mine, the plot = mine, everything you recognise from the books = NOT mine. Can't make it any clearer than that, can I?  



	8. Help From Afar

__

Authors notes

Okay, after a three month break I am finally getting back to work on this fic (sorry but I was working on my Christmas fic, The Greatest Gift_). Up until now this was known as _Harry Potter and the Siege of Hogwarts_, but I have now changed the title because I felt it didn't really suit the story line anymore. So, from now on this will be know as _Tell No Lies_._

WARNING! If any of you have weak stomachs or just generally hate anything 'disgusting', 'slimy' or other references to 'dissected body parts', well ... you might not want to read Ron and Hermione's discussion on Potion ingredients in the next chapter. For everyone else, enjoy! 

Please don't forget to REVIEW when you're done! Thanks very much! ;D

****

Part Eight; Help From Afar 

Chapter Sixteen; Unexpected Answers 

'... add the sliced lemur tongue ... mix in just a few drops of bat blood ... Ron could you crush that toadstone for me, please? Harry, pass me that bottle of spider milk, will you?' Hermione ran her finger down the long list of ingredients as she stirred the bubbling potion with her other hand. 

After nearly a week of researching in the library, Ron had discovered a spell that could reveal the presence of a love spell. They'd immediately retreated to Moaning Myrtle's toilet to start work on the spell, just as they'd done with the Polyjuice Potion a few years ago. The actual spell required a specially formulated powder, and since it wasn't readily available from the students store cupboard nor from any of the local shops in Hogsmeade, they had to start from scratch. 

Which was proving to be quite disgusting to say the least. 

'Oh, gross!' Ron grimaced as he examined a jar of fresh puffin spleen and mouse lung. 'Have you ever wondered how these spells and potions are actually discovered? I mean ... who in their right mind wakes up one morning and just decides to mix up all kind of foul ... _body bits _... throw in some weeds and other unmentionables ... just to see what it might do? And what about those idiots who volunteer to try them! Do they even know what they're-' 

'Oh, Ron, stop it!' Hermione screwed up her face in disgust. 'You're making me feel sick!' 

'I'm just saying-' 

'Well, _don't_!' 

'Well, then how can you do this,' he pointed at the potion now simmering on the cistern of the toilet, 'without the risk of vomiting-' 

'Ron, _shut up_!' she screeched, going slightly green. 'I just try _not_ to think about it, that's how!' Nose wrinkled, Hermione eyed the rest of the components listed in the book apprehensively. 

Unfortunately, there were a few 'unmentionable' ingredients that they'd been unable to find, and as none of them were willing to risk raiding Snapes private stores again, Hermione had sent an owl-order to the apothecary's in Diagon Alley that evening. Providing that they actual had any of the ingredients in stock, they would be delivered by the following morning. 

Harry was at one of the stone sinks, trying not to spill any viper venom as he struggled to open the jar. 

'So, how does this spell work, exactly? Isn't it supposed to be a powder?' he asked. 

'Once everything's in the potion we have to boil it, evaporate all the liquid.' Hermione said as she sprinkled the crushed toadstone onto the bubbling surface. 'We should be left with a kind of sticky paste which will dissolve into a powdery form after a few hours or so.' 

Harry sullenly handed her the venom jar. 'Why don't we just find something that'll reverse a love spell? We could be wasting our time with this.' 

'Harry, we need to find out if there _is_ a love spell on Sirius at all. We can't cast a Reversing Spell on something that might not be there ... we don't know what effects that might have!' 

Glumly, Harry nodded, then set to work on slicing up some caterpillars, praying that this would work. 

* 

On Saturday morning in the Great Hall, the post-owls flocked in through the windows, a huge cloud of brown and grey. Among them were two eagle owls carrying a small crate, which they lowered, very carefully onto the floor beside Hermione, catching the attention of several students and even Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Thinking quickly, Hermione made a show of getting all excited over these 'really advanced books on Magical Theory' that she'd ordered, before hauling the crate out of the Hall, earning her some very weird looks and a few rotating fingers by the side of the head in the universal sign of insanity. 

Next moment, a small ball of dark feathers made a belly flop into Harry's cornflakes. 

'Pig!' 

Ron reached over and fished out the bedraggled owl. For once, Pigwidgeon seemed to have used up all his usual energy. Sitting up in Ron's cupped hands, the little owl gave a violent shake, fluffing up his feathers and wearily held up his leg with a feeble hoot of relief. 

'About time.' Harry mumbled as Ron passed him Oliver Woods reply. 

Harry and Ron slipped off to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as soon as they'd finished breakfast to find Hermione rummaging through the box muttering, '... yeti hair ... spine of shrake ... oh, good, they did have poison arrow frog mucus!' 

'Okay, this getting _beyond_ gross, you know that, don't you?' Ron said, clutching his stomach uncertainly. 'Do we have to do this now? Right after we've eaten?' 

'If you're going to be such a sissy, fine, you can go Ron. I won't stop you.' Said Hermione smiling as she upturned a jar of a foul smelling slime into the cauldron. 

Without a word, Ron snatched up a packet of yellow rose thorns and grudgingly set about crushing them with a vengeance. 

Harry ripped open the parchment envelope and pulled out Oliver Woods reply. 

__

Dear Harry, 

Great to hear from you! Congrats on becoming Captain, the team couldn't have made a better choice. Hope you're not going to be too lenient with those twins, now. I spent a long time whipping them into shape and you'll want them to stay that way! As for this professor of yours, I don't recognise the name. I've asked around but no one I know has heard of Miss Torr. Then again, she could have been coaching in the U.S or somewhere else in Europe, I don't know of anyone from those areas personally, but she's definitely not on the British scene. 

Sorry I can't be of more help. 

Good Luck for the season!

Oliver Wood. 

Face grim, Harry folded up the letter. Hermione gave him an encouraging sort of smile. 

'There's still Viktor. Have to wait until we get a reply from him.' 

'Sure.' 

'Hey, er ... guys?' 

Harry and Hermione looked over at Ron. He was leaning against the sinks, reading the spell book. 

'What?' 

'Have either of you read this bit?' 

'Which bit?' Harry asked. 

'The part that tells you how to use the powder.' 

They peered over Ron's shoulder to read it. 

'Oh dear,' Hermione mumbled. 'Didn't see that.' 

'How are we gonna do that?' Ron asked in disbelief. 

Harry stared at the book in silence. 

Hermione bit her lip. 'Um ... Harry? Are you sure you want to go through with this?' 

He nodded. 

'Well ... you might not like this but I think I know how we _might_ just be able to pull this off...' 

* 

'That's it?' Ron asked. 

Hermione nodded as she held up a vial containing the completed powder. It was a strange glow-in-the-dark pink in colour, and there wasn't a lot of it, considering how much potion there'd been. Harry finished tying the post-bag onto Hedwig who was eyeing the powder curiously. Pigwidgeon had just left, a note for Sirius clutched in his talons. 

'Is this going to work, Hermione?' Harry asked nervously. 

Hermione smiled reassuringly but her eyes darted after Pig apprehensively. 

'It will, Harry, don't worry!' It sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than Harry. 'The only thing is, we need perfect timing-' 

'With no practise.' Ron interjected none too helpfully. 

'... because we'll only have one chance.' Hermione admitted. 

Harry nodded, then ever so carefully poured the powder into a little paper bag, sealed it tight and dropped it into the post-bag. Hedwig stretched her wings and looked expectant, as though she waiting to be told who this odd little package should be delivered to. 

'Are you sure Hedwig can do this? It's not the easiest thing to do in flight.' 

'She can do it,' Harry insisted. 'I know she can.' 

'Well, are we ready?' Ron asked. 

Harry nodded and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak. 

* 

Harry waited on the edge of the forest behind Hogsmeade, impatiently wandering round in circles. The sun was setting on the horizon, the sky turning dusky pink and yellow. Sitting down on the ground, then pacing the dirt road, Harry couldn't sit still, constantly looking around. 

'Harry, will you sit still? You're making me queasy going round in circles like that.' Ron's voice called from the other side of the trees. 

Harry ignored him because a black dog had just appeared up the road, walking slowly towards him. Harry waited, not looking in Ron's direction and praying that Hermione and Hedwig were ready. Sirius stopped a few feet away. They looked at each other in uneasy silence. Harry looked down at his feet, wishing he knew what to say. When he looked back up, Sirius had transformed back to human form. 

'Hello, Harry,' he said cautiously, still keeping his distance. He wasn't smiling. 

'Hi.' 

Silence. 

'You ... er ... wanted to talk to me?' Sirius held up the letter that Pig had brought him. 

Harry winced. The scratches Hedwig had given Sirius were visible and they looked deep. Harry averted his eyes and spoke to his feet. 

'I didn't mean for Hedwig to attack you,' he mumbled. 

'That's okay. She was only trying to protect you.' Said Sirius in an offhand sort of way. 

Silence again. 

Sirius cleared his throat. 'Look, Harry ... I didn't mean to lose my temper at you like that ... it was completely uncalled for.' 

Harry felt sick with shame. _Apologise, you idiot_, his brain screeched at him. _Now's your chance! _

'I want to know why you didn't tell me,' he said at last, trying to keep his voice steady. 'About Professor Torr.' 

'Her name's Tia.' '

I know.' 

Sirius sighed, searching for words. 'Harry, I was going to tell you ... I just wasn't sure _how_ to tell you.' Harry nodded, accepting the answer. 'I wanted to maybe ... introduce you two ... outside of Hogwarts ... I certainly didn't want you to find out the way you did.' 

Harry looked up at his godfather. 'So, you like her? A lot?' 

'Yes,' he nodded. 'I do. But that doesn't mean I've stopped caring about you.' Sirius took a few steps towards Harry, slowly. He seemed ready to forgive and forget. 

'Does she know about me? That you're my godfather?' 

'Of course.' 

Harry turned away slightly, looking over into the trees. Now that the sun had gone, night was rapidly closing in. Hoping that Ron could see him, Harry gave the signal, shoving his glasses up his nose, before turning his head to speak to Sirius. 

'I don't like her.' He said firmly. 

'I gathered that,' Sirius said. 'From what you said last time we spoke.' 

Harry's throat tightened. Should he just say sorry now and hope for the best? Looking past Sirius, Harry could see a white owl emerge from the woods, maybe two hundred metres or so away, flying straight towards them. Harry looked back at Sirius. 

'I didn't mean to yell at you-' 

'Its alright.' Sirius insisted. 'You were upset-' 

Eyes shifted to Hedwig again. Having seen Harry, she flew lower, closer ... closer ... on silent wings she glided down quickly ... right in line with Sirius. Fingers crossed. 

Not yet ... not just yet ... 

'NOW!' Harry shouted. 

'What the ...?' Sirius, confused, turned and looked up. 

Hedwig, with incredible agility, went into a barrel roll! At the same time, a voice shouted from the trees, '_DIFFINDO_!' 

The spell hit the paper sachet as it fell from the bag ... it split ... the powder billowed out in a huge pink cloud right over Sirius as he covered his face. To Harry's right, Hermione whipped off the Cloak, wand pointed at Sirius. In a blast of light, the powder coating Sirius blew into a tornado, surrounding him. 

Sirius stood in complete shock, eyes darting from Harry, to Hermione, to the trees where Ron had emerged holding the owl whistle and back to Harry as Hedwig proudly landed on his shoulder. 

'What the hell?' 

The pink tornado flared with light, completely engulfing him. Harry held his breath. If the powder came up red, a love spell was present, if not; it would go blue. 

The colour shifted ... 

It turned ... purple. 

Purple?

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. 

This was _not_ good. 

'Harry,' Sirius growled as the whirl of colour faded into nothing. _'What the hell was that?_' 

Harry eyed his godfather fearfully. Sirius looked furious! Ron and Hermione drew back as his dark eyes flashed in their direction. 

'I asked you a question, Harry.' 

Harry raised his head, met his godfathers stare. He wanted to appear unconcerned, like casting such a spell on his unsuspecting guardian had been nothing. But he felt nothing but shame, his stomach flipped over. What had he just done? If Ron and Hermione were expecting Harry to stand up to Sirius, they were disappointed. 

Harry dropped his gaze. 

That was a Revelation Powder, wasn't it?' 

Harry didn't bother trying to deny it. He nodded. 

'What were you looking for?' 

'A love spell.' 

'Why?' his voice was dangerously quiet. 

Stubborn silence. 

'I don't really need an answer to that, do I, Harry? Look at me when I'm talking to you.' 

Slowly Harry looked back up. Sirius was obviously struggling to keep his temper under control. 

'Harry, if you despise Tia this much, fine. I can't make you like her but you are not going to force me to choose between you. I care about you a lot, Harry,' Harry felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He blinked hard to stop them before they fell. 'But I love Tia. She's a part of my life whether you like her or not.' 

'There's only two things I don't like about her.' Harry hissed, his anger rising again. 

'What's that?' 

'Her face.' 

Harry turned abruptly and marched back into the village. Sirius couldn't follow, not without the risk of being seen. He heard Ron and Hermione fall into step behind him. Without a word, they returned to the castle. Harry didn't look back. 

* 

'I don't understand it!' Hermione said, rereading the spell book. 'We did everything correctly, I know we did!' 

'So why did the thingy go purple and not red or blue?' Harry snapped irritably. 

'I don't know!' Hermione snapped back. 'The book doesn't say anything about the reading going purple.' 

'We didn't get a definite result one way or the other,' said Ron. 'It was sort of in-between.' 

'So is there a love spell or not?' asked Harry impatiently. 

Ron shrugged, looking at Hermione. Hermione was scowling behind Harry's back, clearly she'd had enough of Harry's mood swings. She slammed her book shut. 

'Hasn't it occurred to you Harry, that maybe you're over reacting to the whole thing? I know it can't be easy but the least you could do is _try_ to get along with Professor Torr.' She ignored the appalled look on his face. 'She might not be all that she seems, but then who is? You're so stubborn, you won't even give her the benefit of the doubt!' 

'Hermione, I-' 

'Let her finish.' Ron growled at Harry who looked quite taken aback. Hermione continued as though she hadn't been interrupted. 

'Why you won't apologise to Sirius, I don't know. I'm not sure _why_ I even helped you with this stupid spell! _There is no love spell! _And you proved that by tricking him, completely disregarding his feelings! And ours! Ron and I have tried to be understanding but come on! Enough is enough! We're not going to jump to your defence every time you find something else to get paranoid about!' She paused to draw a shuddering breath and went on, a little more deflated. 'I'm sorry, Harry. I just ...' 

Ron went to her, put a comforting arm around her. She didn't pull away.

'I've just had enough,' she murmured.

*

Over the following week not a word passed between them about Sirius, Tia or Harry's problem. Shoving all related thoughts to the back of his mind Harry started to focus on other things; most importantly, his friends. 

Colin Creevey had come running over to them at the beginning of March with all the developed photos. The timing could not have been better. It was as though the three of them were starting up their friendship all over again, for their photographic selves were a powerful reminder of everything they valued.

Taking their cue from the Marauder album, the three of them had been persistent in recreating several of the original shots. The best by far was the one of Harry, Ron and Hermione in a three-way hug on the front steps of Hogwarts castle. It took pride of place on the very first page of the album, closely followed by photos of them with Hagrid and all over the castle grounds.

There were so many photos that it took nearly a week before they got to the Halloween photos. Colin had managed to get a few nice shots of them in their dress robes and one fantastic overview of the Great Hall. And one photo of Sirius and Remus had come out clearly; two large canines running around on the front lawns with the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow in the background. Harry hung onto that one.

As promised, Colin had succeeded in getting a few good close ups of Professor Torr during her solo. Harry stuffed these into the middle of a pile of discarded photos, a convenient place to forget about them for a while.

They sat in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, shifting through the mass of photos, picking out favourites and discarding others.

'What about this one?' said Ron, holding up a photo of Hedwig, Pigwidgeon and Crookshanks sitting together on a window ledge, the sun setting behind them.

'Perfect,' Hermione smiled. 'Now, do we put it with the 'group' photos or with the other pet photos?'

'Definitely with the groups,' said Harry. 'We've got loads of individual shots -'

Tap, tap!

They all looked up to see a huge eagle owl perched on the window sill. It was the owl they'd sent to Krum. Ron let it inside and took the letter off its leg. With a self satisfied hoot, the owl took wing, soaring back out of the window and back to the Owlery.

Ron held the letter like it was a bomb, carefully passing it to Hermione who took it somewhat reluctantly. Nevertheless, she read it aloud.

__

Dear Hermione,

Thank you for your last letter, it was nice to hear from you again so soon. But I am sorry to say that I know nothing of Miss Torr, I have not heard of her before, nor have my colleagues and they know a great many coaches in the Quidditch profession. Perhaps I have mistaken the name? I have done as you asked and searched all records and contacts, yet her name is nowhere to be found. I apologise for my lack of assistance in your investigation. 

My good wishes to Harry and Ron for all their coming matches.

I'll write again soon.

Love Viktor

__

Chapter seventeen; Revelations

Professor Torr put in regular appearances at the Gryffindors Quidditch practise sessions but might as well have not been there at all for all the notice she got. The team were training like crazy and not because they wanted to impress her. Their second match of the year was fast approaching and they were up against Slytherin. If they won, then Slytherin would not make it into the final for the first time in almost a century. It would certainly be a proud moment for the whole of Gryffindor house, one they didn't want to miss.

Harry worked the team as hard as he could, pushing them to their limits and they happily obliged. Even Fred and George were playing around less on concentrating more on perfecting complicated manoeuvres. 

Harry didn't spare a thought for Sirius or Tia until a few days before the match when he received a letter from Remus.

Dear Harry,

I've just got back and from what Padfoot has told me, the two of you don't seem to be on speaking terms, is that correct? As I understand it, you don't seem to like a certain acquaintance of his. Now, you don't have to see Padfoot if you don't want to, but if you want to talk then I'm more than willing to listen. Just let me know and I hope to see you soon.

Moony.

Harry smiled to himself. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it at the moment. _Maybe after the match, _he thought. It might help to have someone to listen once in a while.

*

'Bell with the Quaffle - passes to Bowturn - no, Montague swipes the Quaffle - speeding towards the goal - dodges a Bludger - yes! Blocked by Spinnet - forced to pass to Pucey - Bell back in possession! Look at her go - but here comes Warrington - watch out! Oh, will you look at that! Fantastic Reverse-pass to Bowturn! Ducks both Bludgers - almost at the goal - Gryffindor score! 50 - 20 to Gryffindor!'

Three quarters of the crowd were screaming their delight. All the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were anxious to see Slytherin get thrashed, almost as much as the Gryffindors. The green-clad supporters were furious at Gryffindors lead and urging their team on, who were rapidly resorting to their usual brutal tactics.

'Slytherin in possession - Warrington passes to Pucey - passes to Montague - back to Pucey - forcing their way up the pitch in a Hawkshead!- And here come the Weasleys!'

Fred and George rocketed up from beneath the Slytherin Chasers, smacking the Bludgers upwards.

'Warrington's hit!' Lee Jordan shouted, a little too happily. 'He's going to be feeling _that _tomorrow! Plummets towards the pitch! Oh, no, pulls up just in time - shame-'

'Jordan!'

'But good news for the Slytherin team,' he added swiftly, if not sourly. 'Pucey still with the Quaffle - HEY! _What do you think you're doing?'_

Warrington and Montague had both sped into the scoring area, slamming against Ron, almost knocking him right off his broom and ramming him aside. Quick as a flash Pucey flew at the goal hoops and flung the Quaffle through.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and started yelling at them. Jordan gleefully continued.

'Two penalties awarded to Gryffindor for that foul! Those Slytherins must really be worried if they think they can get away with Stooging!'

Harry had been soaring nearly thirty feet above the game when the foul happened, now he dived down to Ron. He looked a bit sore, though insisted that he was fine, glaring murderously at the Slytherins.

'But if you can finish the game,' said Ron bracingly as Katie took their first penalty, diving round Bletchly and scoring before he had a chance to turn. 'Sooner would be better than later,'

Harry nodded and rose once more above the Chasers. Draco was using the same tactic but watching Harry closely, obviously waiting for Harry to find the Snitch for him. Harry ignored him.

The crowd cheered as Chris took Gryffindors second penalty.

'70 - 30 to Gryffindor!' Jordan bellowed. 'Spinnet gains the Quaffle - loops round Beater Derrick - passes to Bowturn - oh, no! Hit by a Bludger and Slytherin steal the Quaffle - _bloody hell,_ will you look at that!'

The entire crowd leapt to their feet, pointing and screaming as Harry and Draco suddenly dove out of the sky towards the middle of the pitch. A tiny glint of gold sparkled in the sunlight, skimming over the grass.

The Seekers were almost ten feet from smashing into the pitch when the Snitch suddenly dashed off up the pitch. Harry pulled his Firebolt up sharply, swung round and pelted after it, the screams of the crowd pounding his ears. Draco swerved off course, almost colliding with the stands and slipping off his broom by turning a tad too fast. The Slytherins howled with rage as Harry rocketed up the pitch, Draco miles behind.

'Look at Potter go! Watch out for the Bludgers! Wow! I don't know about anyone else but I think _that_ was a little too close!'

Harry rolled over to avoid a speeding Bludger sent his way by Bole, keeping his eyes locked on the Snitch, lying flat to the broom handle, gaining on the little golden ball bit by bit.

Suddenly, the Snitch chanced direction, shooting back past Harry in the blink of an eye, back up the pitch to the other end … and Malfoy. A manic gleam in his eye, Draco shot forward to meet it. Harry flipped right over and sped straight at Malfoy, the distance between them closing rapidly

'This is folks! Here it comes …'

What happened next occurred so fast that most of the crowd blinked and missed it, for Potter and Malfoy were quite suddenly lying on the pitch in a tangle of limbs and brooms, caught up in their Quidditch robes. The crowd leaned forward, a hush descended. Even Jordan fell silent. Both teams hovered, watching their Seekers with bated breath.

A hand shot up into the air, a flash of gold in its palm.

A split second silence, and the stands erupted.

'YYEESSSS! _Gryffindor are through to the final!_' Jordan yelled at the top of his lungs, startling Professor McGonagall who snatched the megaphone from him. One hurried apology and a pleading puppy-dog eyed look later, Jordan graciously took the megaphone back, aiming it away from McGonagalls ears this time. '220 points to 30! Slytherins lose!'

With a look of utter loathing, Draco scrambled back onto his feet, snatching up his broom and yanking his robes straight, then stumbled backwards as the Gryffindor team swooped down, cheering and congratulating Harry who seemed almost delirious with relief, clutching the Snitch for all he was worth.

'You did it, Harry! You did it!'

'Fantastic catch!'

'Jeez, I thought for a moment that Malfoy'd got the Snitch. Scared the life out of me!'

'We're in the final!'

Fred and George pulled Harry to his feet, slapping him on the back.

'Come on, celebration party, Gryffindor Tower, lets go!'

*

The celebration lasted all day and well into the night. Around midnight, Harry and Ron slipped off downstairs to the kitchen for more food. Under the Cloak they sneaked past the caretaker, Argus Filch, prowling the Entrance Hall and muttering about the state of the pitch after the Seekers joint crash landing. 'Blinking great dent right in the middle - no respect for the lawns at all - should've given the little brats detention - idiotic game - and they call it s_port_ -' Rolling their eyes at each other, Harry and Ron stole down a staircase and hurried down the corridor past numerous painting of food.

They'd just reached the painting of a giant bowl of fruit, behind which the secret entrance to the kitchens lay, when it opened, a cloaked figure emerged and walked straight into them.

'Ouch! Who's there?' demanded a startled feminine voice.

Harry and Ron stumbled backwards into the wall, and the Cloak slipped down off their heads. They froze.

'Oh, it's you two, is it?' said the delighted voice of none other than Professor Torr. She drew back her hood, her dark hair shining in the torch light. Her sparkling white teeth gleamed as she smiled warmly at them. 'After some midnight munchies, are you?' she held up a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of sugary biscuits. 'I had a craving for something too. Don't worry, I won't tell on you,' she said, reading the nervous look the boys exchanged.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thanks Professor,'

'No need for that,' she said, waving her hand dismissively. 'Can't go putting our Quidditch stars in detention after such a spectacular match, can I? Ron, I was _very _impressed with you. Not hurt too badly I hope? Good. Harry,' she smiled serenely at him, one hand over her heart. 'I'm lost for words, I really am. I've only _ever_ seen one other personfly the way you do,'

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'James, your father,' Professor Torr said, gazing off into space, lost in thought. 'Absolutely incredible flyer - no one else even came _close_ his level of talent - must run in the family though, the resemblance, well - it's uncanny! You know, I wouldn't be at all surprised if you found yourself playing in the Quidditch World Cup some day.'

She smiled fondly at him, bade them goodnight and disappeared up a hidden staircase behind a tapestry. 

Ron wiped a hand across his brow.

'Phew! I thought she was going to yell for Filch when she saw us, didn't you? Harry?'

Harry was staring after Professor Torr. Ron waved his hand in front of his face.

'Hello? Harry, you still in there? What's wrong?'

'I'm not sure,' said Harry. 'Just … something's bugging me and I can't think what it is,' The it hit him. 'How is that possible?' he muttered.

'What?'

'_How_ could she have known my father?'

Ron shrugged. 'Went to school with him?' he suggested.

'She _can't_ have,'

'Why not?'

'Because then Sirius would have known her, too. But they only met for the first time last year. The letter - Sirius mentioned that she'd never met my father - why did she just say that she had? They can't _both_ be lying …' His face hardened, reaching a decision. 'Come on,'

'Where're we going?' said Ron as he hurried after him, back to the Entrance Hall.

'To find some answers.'

*

Professor Torrs office was exactly like it had been when Harry had first entered it; neat, orderly, a fresh vase of flowers perched on the window ledge, pretty framed photos on the walls and the huge floor-to-ceiling mirror that hid the cluttered half of the office.

Harry rummaged through the desk drawers and searched among the shelves while Ron kept a look out.

'Just what are you looking for, exactly?' asked Ron, peering up and down the corridor.

'I know when I find it,' said Harry, eyes darting round the room. 

He'd already gone through the mirror to the other side of the office, yet there hadn't been anything to find there, except more mess and rubbish. So there had to be something in here, Harry was sure. Unless, of course, she had something in her private rooms. The exact location of the staffs private rooms had never been discovered by any student. There was a rumour that the entrances, and indeed the passwords, were changed on a very regular basis; so even if you found one on the sixth floor behind a painting, for all you knew it could suddenly shift to being hidden behind a suit of armour in the West Tower the following week. All in all, it was a clever way of preventing students from playing pranks on unsuspecting professors outside of the classroom. But whatever reason it was, Harry had no hope of searching Professor Torrs private room even he _could_ find an entrance.

'There has to be something here,' he said, going through the shelves again.

'Harry, whatever it is that you're looking for, I doubt she'd just leave it lying around in her office,' said Ron.

Harry stopped and round at Ron.

'What?' said Ron.

'Maybe it is,' said Harry. Ron looked lost so Harry elaborated. 'If you wanted to hide something, you'd use a secret hiding place or compartment, right?' Ron nodded. 'Well, what if you were to 'hide' something in plain sight? It could be staring you in the face but you'd never notice it because you just assume it's hidden away.'

Harry stepped into the middle of the room, allowing his gaze to wander freely, not looking at anything in particular. His eyes fell upon the photos on the wall. Slowly he walked over.

Once again, Harry was struck by the lack of resemblance Professor Torr shared with any of the subjects. Yet they looked like ordinary family photos; an old man and woman, possibly father and mother? Huge groups of younger people, cousins perhaps? Aunts and uncles? A few looked like groups of brothers and sisters. But one photo caught Harrys eye.

It showed a young boy and girl sitting side by side under some trees overlooking a wide sweeping lawn, blurry and out of focus, it was impossible to see their faces. Harry remembered looking at this photo several months ago. He stared at it for a minute, then drew out his wand.

'Harry, what are you doing?'

Harry pointed at the photo.

'Revelare!'

A jet of blue sparkles burst from the wand tip, struck the photo - the picture shifted - and the children's faces came into focus.

Harry gasped, Rons mouth fell open as he came up behind him.

The girl was an attractive brunette, the same one Hermione had pointed out in Harrys own photo album on the their journey to Hogwarts.

The boy had long, raven black hair, a cheeky grin and there was a sparkle in his eyes that Harry could vividly remember reflecting the light of his birthday candles so long ago.

'Is that …' Ron started nervously.

Harry nodded.

'Sirius.'

*

To Be Continued …

All comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

*

__

Authors notes

Wow, you people have no idea how glad I am to finally have finished this part, took me long enough! Now Part Nine is almost ready so I hope to get it posted end of Jan or early Feb. See ya then! :D


	9. Past,Present and Future

__

Authors Notes

Okay, hands up those of you who were confused by the end of Part Eight. *Voltora raises her own hand* Yeah, my poor little brain is having trouble keeping track of every thing but fingers crossed that these three chapters here will help to clear some things up. *sigh* D'you've any idea how long it took me to plan out the whole fic? Too long! Oh, and I've included a famous quote from Sherlock Holmes, I'm not even going to pretend that it's mine. Points for anyone who spots it!

****

Part Nine; Past, Present and Future 

Chapter Eighteen; Windows To The Past

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a corner of the common room, slightly apart from everyone else and huddled round the Marauder album which lay open at the fifth year photos of Sirius and his girlfriend.

Harrys head was spinning. Was this girl and Professor Torr one and the same? How could she be? But then why would Professor Torr have that photo in her office? A million questions begged to be asked, but who could answer them?

Hermione was at a loss for an explanation. Nothing seemed to be making any sense. 

'She must be Professor Torr,' said Ron indicating the girl in the album. 'She can't be anyone else,'

'She's not our professor,' said Hermione sternly. 'Tia Torr does not exist. No one knows who that woman is.'

Ron groaned, holding his head in his hands. 

'Great, so we have a fake professor and little Ann Onymous here, _somehow_ connected with each other and Snuffles, a pack of lies and as far as I can see; no motive,' he threw up his hands. 'Anyone else have Brain Strain? Cos I'd say we're stuck. Dead end. No clue what's going on, how to explain it or who to ask!'

'Maybe,' said Harry, 'Maybe not,' 

He removed a photo from the album and held it up to show Ron and Hermione.

Sirius and the brunette were sitting together on the edge of the water fountain in the central courtyard. On their left were Lily and James and on their other side, next to the girl … was Remus.

*

The following night Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck out of the Gryffindor Tower under the Invisibility Cloak and made their way up to the South Tower, thankfully without running into Argus Filch or his mangy cat, Mrs Norris. But they did have the misfortune to come across Peeves. The poltergeist had come flying down the corridor, bouncing off the walls like a giant pinball, smashing into as many suits of armour as he could, making a dreadful racket. Not wanting to hang around, they'd hastily backtracked to find a safer alternative route.

Once up the tower, they waited outside on the battlements in silence, scanning the sky. The moon shone brightly above them, almost full. A hundred stars were scattered across the cloudless sky. But Harry wasn't looking at them.

'Hey, look over there,' said Hermione. 'Over the forest.'

Harry and Ron looked to where she was pointing. A large dark shape was flying silently over the treetops towards the castle. Two huge wings beating steadily as it gathered height, catching the wind, riding it up higher and higher, up to the tower.

Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly moved out of the way a huge winged horse flew up and over their heads, its fifteen foot wingspan flaring as it tried to manoeuvre. The four hooves clattered loudly as it landed and a voice called 'Whoa, Trold, easy now,' The horse snorted, folded its wings close to its body, turned and trotted across the flagstone back towards Harry, Ron and Hermione who slowly emerged from the shadows.

Remus swung off the winged horse, holding the reins tightly.

'Hello, you three,' he smiled. 'Hope I didn't startle you, Trold's a bit of a handful, aren't you?' he addressed the handsome chestnut horse which tossed its head restlessly, pawing the ground.

As always, Remus looked tired and weary, the glow of the moon highlighting the premature grey of his hair. But his eyes were bright and he smiled warmly at them, He wasn't at all perturbed at their request for his presence so late at night, nor the reason why.

A little awkwardly, Harry explained about his second search of Tia's office, the contents of Sirius' letter to her and the complete contradition with her passing comments about his father.

Remus seemed very disturbed.

'It certainly doesn't make any sense,' he muttered, brow furrowed in thought. 'I've only spoken with her a few times … she's very distant … rather cold towards me actually … but I just assume that Padfoot may have told her what I am, though I do wish he'd have asked me first,' he muttered distractedly.

'So, you'd never met her before?' Hermione asked.

'No, and I can't see how she could possibly have know James because she certainly didn't attend Hogwarts with us.'

'Sure about that?' said Ron.

'Absolutely,' said Remus firmly. 'I never forget a face,'

'Then … could you tell us who this is?' Harry dug the photo out of his pocket. 'Because Tia has a photo of this girl in her office and we were wondering who she is.'

Curiously, Remus took the photo and looked at it. His eyes widened in surprise … and alarm.

'_Allison?_' 

'You recognise her?' said Harry sharply.

Remus seemed a little paler than normal.

'Certainly I recognise her,' he said, not taking his eyes off the photo. 'Her name's Allison DeVice … d-did you just say that _Tia _has a photo of _her_ in her office?'

All three of them nodded.

'Yeah, she's got loads of photos on the wall, family I guess,'

'But how's that possible?' said Remus.

'Some reason why it's not?' asked Ron.

'Only that she's told Padfoot and I that she has no family. Said she was abandoned when she was very little, brought up in the U.S then moved here when she was nineteen … so why she has a photo of Allison-'

'Sirius is in the photo as well.'

'What?' he exclaimed, looking up at Harry.

'They're both in the picture,' Harry pointed at the photo Remus was holding rather tightly. 'So, who is she?'

Remus frowned slightly. He didn't say anything for a moment.

'Well,' he said, somewhat reluctantly. 'Allison DeVice _did_ go to Hogwarts with us. She was in the same year group but in Ravenclaw house.

'She was always very withdrawn, except when she lost her temper,' Remus shook his head. 'You _never_ got on her bad side if you could help it. Very vengeful. She was bullied a lot because of her weight and it didn't help that she didn't have many friends. I think she got so sick of being picked on that she started to fight back. Learnt an awful lot of hexes and curses. Very discreet revenges thought, I'll give her that. Wasn't ever caught by the teachers. I remember one Hufflepuff boy, what was his name? Glen Branahawk. He'd been teasing her about her dress robes-' (Hermione squirmed uncomfortably, remembering her early comments on the photos.) '… and over the next few days he was constantly scratching like he had fleas or something. Turned out that Allie had used an Irritation Jinx on him. Ever had an itch you couldn't reach? Well, every time this boy went to scratch this itch, it would move shift to another part of his body and simply irritate him even more.

'He ended up in the Hospital Wing covered in bloody cuts and scrapes, going crazy about this itch. But no one could prove that Allie had done it. Glen was a nasty piece of work, bullied plenty of younger students, any number of whom could have hexed him,'

'So how did you know it was Allie?' asked Harry.

'How did we know? Because it was a favourite of hers, along with a Diatribe Dictation curse. That controls someone's speech for a brief period of time. Allie could force people to insult whoever they were talking to. Mainly the professors. Landed a lot of people in detention using that one.'

'She sound so horrible!' Hermione said. 'I mean, I do sympathise with her getting bullied but to resort to that sort of behaviour …'

'They do say that children who are bullied early in life can become the worse kind of bully as they get older, simply because they feel like it's a way of compensating for what they went through,' said Remus sadly. 'But she wasn't all bad, not once you got to know her,'

'You don't sound too sure of that,' said Hermione.

Remus looked at her quickly. Hermione dropped her gaze as though expecting a sharp reprimand. Remus however, nodded thoughtfully.

'I guess I don't. But then I did have the unfortunate experience of being on the receiving end of her retributions.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

'Really?' said Ron. 'Whattcha do?'

'Remember I mentioned that Allie was a tad sensitive about her weight? Well, she was totally obsessed over her looks, trying to loose weight, styling her hair repeatedly, all kinds of things, just trying to make her feel better about herself, I suppose.

'Anyway, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had Herbology together and the Marauders, mischief-makers that we were, thought it was a clever idea to bring Ever-Bashing Boomerangs into the greenhouses,' he allowed himself a mischievous grin. 'So there we were, flinging these boomerangs across the room to each other behind the teachers back, when one kind of went wild … thrown a bit too hard, it hit a large pot of snap-dragons - you've seen the ones Professor Sprout has in Greenhouse Three?'

They had. The snap-dragons were huge and lived up to the name. Their leafy green heads greatly resembled those of dragons and if you weren't careful, they would snap at whoever came too close. Professor Sprout had repeatedly warned the class to stay away from them.

'Allison was working right beside it … the dragon bit her hand … it swelled up, turned a nasty shade of purple and left a nasty looking scar. Needless to say, she wasn't a very happy person. So she sought revenge … and since I was the one who threw the boomerang …'

Harry, Ron and Hermione winced.

'W-what did she do?' Ron asked, anxiously.

Remus squirmed.

'Err … let's just say that I had a _very_ disturbing bowel problem until Padfoot convinced her that I hadn't done it deliberately.'

'Sirius?' Harry said, sharply.

'Yes, didn't you see all the photos of them together in that album we gave you?'

'Yeah,' he said slowly.

'Sirius and Allison were an item during our fifth year.'

'Really?' said Hermione.

'They got along surprisingly well,' said Remus. 'Nobody believed that they'd last a week, that they'd break up over something petty or hex each other into little pieces,' he shrugged. 'But something clicked. Never saw them apart for more than twenty minutes outside of lessons, practically joined at the hip. 

'Allison was almost transformed,' he said wonderingly. 'During the whole time they were together, she barely hexed anyone, save me, never liked me but that's beside the point. She became more confident … she smiled more … a much nicer person altogether.'

'Hang on,' said Ron, raising a hand. 'Sorry, but I have to ask; if they were such a great couple, why doesn't Allison show up in any of the photos of your sixth or seventh year? She just disappeared.'

'Did they break up?' Hermione asked, hesitantly.

Remus nodded.

'Middle of our sixth year,' he said sadly.

'What happened? Um … if you don't mind me asking.' Hermione added quickly.

'I don't know actually,' he admitted. 'They were getting along so well … then all of a sudden-' he threw up a hand, looking completely baffled. 'They just stopped talking to each other. Avoid one another were possible. It was like they'd never gone out at all.

'Sirius did become rather depressed about it for a time but he got over it quick enough. He never told us what happed and we didn't push it. Just avoided the subject. They must have quarrelled over something really big but neither of them said anything one way or the other.'

'What about Allison?' Ron asked.

'She … um … reverted to her old vindictive self, if not more so. Strange thing though … she never even tried to hex Sirius, which, if truth be told, was quite unnerving - completely out of character.

'After we left Hogwarts we lost contact with her. I think most of us did. Never heard from her again. No idea what's happened to her or where she is,'

'I have a theory about that,' said Harry coldly.

'Oh?'

'I think this Allison and Tia are the same person,' he said. 'Why else would Tia have a photo of Sirius and Allison in her office if she wasn't connected in some way? Allison disappears off the face of the earth … Tia appears out of nowhere and everything she claims to be contradicts everything else she says! And her voice! It's dubbed! Hermione, do you have the Voice Box?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Not with me, no. But Harry, I think we're missing something,'

'What?'

'Why?' she said simply. 'Let's say you're right, that Tia _is_ Allison … _why_ would she be doing this? She must have a reason for it.'

Harrys face fell, looking slightly put out.

'She has a point Harry,' said Ron.

'I agree,' said Remus.

'But,' said Harry, 'but don't you think-'

'I think that it's possible Harry, I just can't see why Allison would want to get back with Sirius after all these years. I'll admit I don't like Tia but there's no proof that she's Allison.'

'And no proof that she's who she says she is, either!' Harry insisted. 'I'm sure I'm right! When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. Tia Torr does not exist. We've checked everywhere. There is no one by that name in the Quidditch field she's supposed to an expert coach at. She's nothing but a fake. So there must be a way to prove whether or not she's actually Allison. Couldn't you ask her something? Something only Allison would know?'

'Harry, I told you, I didn't know her that well. Sirius would probably be able to find out but what's to stop her lying about the answer?'

'Assuming that Sirius would even ask her,' added Ron.

Harry felt his stomach twist. This wasn't fair! For a minute he thought he'd figured it out … but apparently not. Did they not have all the pieces? They did fit, if you pushed hard enough.

Remus must have read the look on his face because he said 'Look, I'll have a word with Padfoot if you want me to, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to find out what happened to Allie. As for Tia … well, I really think you should talk to Sirius, Harry-'

'But … I-I can't. Not after last time,'

'He misses you,' Remus said softly. 'I know Sirius can be a bit hot-tempered at times but he does care about more than anything … any_one_.' He gave Harry a hopeful smile. 'Think you'd be willing to bury the hatchet?'

Harrys face remained impassive for a moment, then he gave a small smile, hope kindling in his bright green eyes.

'He really misses me?'

'Only for twenty-four hours a day,' Remus chuckled. 'How, I've got to head back down south, I need to check on Bella and pick up some Wolfsbane Potion. I'll be back the day after tomorrow and by then I expect to find you and Padfoot on speaking terms again, okay?' 

Harry grinned. 'Yes, sir!'

They waved goodbye as Remus swung back into the saddle, turning the horse to face the open sky. Squeezing Trold's sides with his knees, the horse broke into a trot, then a canter and launched himself and his rider over the battlements, spreading his wings and catching a gust of wind, flapping in the direction of the forest.

Harry watched until they were out of sight before turning to the other two.

'Come on,' he said. 'Lets get back to the tower.'

__

Chapter Nineteen; Knight of Wands 

What with the O.W.L exams fast approaching, the fifth years were now being subjected to practise exams and revision classes. The following morning Professor Flitwick had the Gryffindors demonstrating all the charms that they'd learnt so far that year. Professor McGonagall wasn't any easier on them, scrutinising their efforts at transforming a plain cauldron into a fancy crystal cut bowl.

Over lunch, the fifth years revived a little over the meat pies and mixed vegetables. Hermione was speed reading her Arthimacy text book while Ron and Harry skimmed through Unfogging The Future, trying to prepare for their individual practise exams with Professor Trelawney.

'I can't remember what half of these mean,' Ron groaned, shuffling his Tarot pack. 'Suppose we're blagging our way through again?'

'Only if the Minor Arcana cards turn up,' Harry said, turning the cards over. 

'I'm sure you'll do fine,' Hermione assured them as she finished eating, stuffing her book back into her bag. 'I'll see you two later, okay?' And she hurried off.

Harry and Ron traipsed up to the seventh floor and sat on the landing with the rest of the class, testing each other on the cards as Professor Trelawney called them one by one up to the classroom.

First Lavender was called, then ten minutes later she returned and Parvati disappeared up the ladder, followed by Dean, Neville then Ron. Seamus and Harry gave up on last minute cramming t play a discreet game of gobstones while they waited.

Ron finally slid back down the ladder, a sly smile on his face.

'Once again I fall back on the Divination Standby, oh how it serves me well,'

'Couldn't remember anything could you?' said Harry.

'Nope,' Ron didn't seem bothered. 'Just babble on about doom and gloom and you're home free. Besides, it's only the practise, I'll worry about the real one when it comes. Listen, I've got that stupid essay for Snape to finish so I'm heading down to the library. I'll see you later, kay?'

'Seamus Finnigan,' called the misty voice above their head.

With a resigned sigh, Seamus scooped up his cards and clambered up the ladder as Ron left. Harry sat gazing out of the window at the forest below.

About ten minutes later, Seamus climbed back down the ladder, gave Harry the thumbs up, mouthing 'good luck' and left down the nearest staircase.

'Harry Potter,' came Professor Trelawneys voice.

Grimly, Harry grabbed his Tarot pack and climbed up the silvery ladder.

The classroom was dark and gloomy, but for the space immediately in front of the roaring blue fire where Professor Trelawney sat at a large table draped with a black silk cloth, waiting for him. Bangles gilsoning in the light of the flickering flames, she gestured silently to the empty seat opposite her.

Harry sat down, his palms sweating a little. He picked up his Tarot pack and shuffled them. Professor Trelawney watched as he dealt twelve cards, face down, onto the table. 

'Now, my dear, interpret each card, one at a time. There's no hurry. Let the cards speak to you.' she said softly.

As much as Harry really wanted to get this done and over with, he restrained himself from rushing the reading. The fumes from the fire were making him feel drowsy, anyway. He reached for the first card. 

'The first represents the enquirer,' he said, turning it over. _Strength_. 'It shows ... um ... more than physical strength but also a ... err ... strength of character.' He said slowly. 

Professor Trelawney nodded. 'Which would certainly apply to you, my dear. An excellent card to begin with. Please continue.' 

The second card was the _Eight of Cups_. Harry frowned. He couldn't remember what that one meant. He sat for a few moments, staring at it, trying to remember. Okay, think. Second card was based on communications or something like that, and weren't eights to do with problems? Harry latched onto the idea, regardless whether it was right or not. 

'There are ... um ... problems with ... talking to others ... about problems.' He finished lamely. 

Professor Trelawney, however, accepted it. 'Yes, indeed. It would be advised, my child, that whatever problems you have with others should be discussed calmly, without causing arguments that would only make the problem worse.' 

Bit late for that, Harry thought bitterly, thinking of Sirius. 

The next card would revolve around home life. _The Wheel of Fortune_, right way up. That one was easy. 'A sudden change for the better in the near future.' Harry said swiftly, quoting the entry in Unfogging the Future. A change for the better would be impossible as far as the Dursleys were concerned but it wasn't as though the reading was particularly accurate anyway. 

Card number four was love and romance. Harry grimaced as he reached for it. _Please, don't be the Lovers. Please, don't be the Lovers. Please, don't- _

Thankfully, it wasn't _The Lovers _card. Instead it was _The Moon _card in the reversed position. 

'Deception.' Harry said, with feeling. 'Lies, trickery, misleading intentions. Just a doomed relationship. There's no honesty there at all. Secrets being kept on both sides. He can't trust her, she's evil!' 

'Oh, that's wonderful!' 

Harry snapped out of his riff to stare at Professor Trelawney. 

'Such feeling!' A proud smile shone on her face. 'Very well interpreted, my dear. That's marvellous!' She started to make some very rapid notes on her parchment. 

Harry bit his tongue. He was still venting about Sirius and Tia without meaning to. Well, at least it looked like he'd get some decent marks on his exam. He glared at the card. How irritatingly accurate it seemed. But still, coincidence. Right? 

Moving swiftly on Harry flipped over the next card. _Seven of Wands_. Definite improvement there. 

'I think that might reflect the recent Quidditch match. 'Risks that pay off', we won, no problem.' 

Professor Trelawney nodded and gestured to the next card. Obediently Harry turned it over to show _The Knight of Wands_. 

'Okay, this one represents ... someone ... that I know. Umm ... he probably has a fiery nature,' once again quoting the book, Harry felt that this tallied with Sirius rather well. But of course he wasn't about to mention that to Professor Trelawney, so he deliberately kept it vague. 

The next card also seemed to follow the Sirius theme. _The Ace of Swords _reversed. 

Professor Trelawney gave a tragic sigh. 'It would appear that you have quarrelled with this person, a result of a misunderstanding?' she asked carefully. 

Glumly, Harry nodded. The sword looked like it was about to strike him straight through the chest and stab him in the heart. Not that it would hurt as much as Sirius' words had done. 

'May I suggest, my dear, that you try to resolve this ... misunderstanding … calmly, reasonably. It won't do to get the Knights temper up, I'm sure.' 

Harry sorely wanted to tell her to buzz off and mind her own business, but stopped himself just in time. To avoid answering, he moved onto the next card. 

Temperance. 

At which point Harry admitted that he couldn't recall the meaning of this card. Professor Trelawney obliged with an explanation. 

'This card is particularly encouraging, my dear. Clearly you believe that your views are correct, which, I daresay, caused your dispute with the Knight. Your patience will pay off eventually if you choose to talk your problems over diplomatically.' 

Talk the problem over? Fair enough, generally good advice, but (and this was a _big _but), he'd already tried that and the whole thing had backfired causing an even bigger gap between him and Sirius. He wasn't exactly in a hurry to try that again. Although, when he thought about it, Harry really wanted to talk to his godfather. He missed him. And he did promise Remus that he'd talk to Sirius soon.

Almost automatically Harry flipped over the next card, which was _The Eight of Swords. _His mind went blank again. The Major Arcana cards were certainly much easier to learn the meanings of when compared to the Minor Arcana. These ones all looked far too similar and there were more of them. 

Professor Trelawney was visibly disappointed, given that his reading of the Moon card in particular had been very well explained. Nevertheless, she talked him through it. 

'It is an indication that you should follow your instincts. You'll know when it is time for you to act.' 

Luckily the next card was _The Page of Wands_, one that Harry could recall. 'The Page normally represents a close friend. Someone who won't let me down,' he said fondly, thinking of Ron. 'The card can also mean that someone will deliver good news in the near future.' That seemed to win him some good points as Professor Trelawney jotted down some more notes on her parchment. 

With only two cards left, Harry wondered if the Death card would show up. It had in all the other spreads he'd done. But the next card turned out to be _The Tower_, which was just as unwelcome. 

Mainly because Professor Trelawney immediately got that sympathetic look plastered all over her face. Her eyes blinked rapidly, her lip quivered uncertainly and the hand holding the quill shook slightly as she tried to compose herself. Plus she appeared to have forgotten that Harry was supposed to be the one reading the cards because she launched into her doom and gloom reverie. 

'Events of cataclysmal proportions is soon to erupt into being, bringing destruction and ruin! Oh, my poor child!' Her luminous eyes gazed tragically at him, reflecting the dancing flames. 'Beware of this perilous ordeal that awaits you! I fear that nothing can be done to prevent it!' 

Harry sighed, and then remembered another note about _The Tower _card that he'd read somewhere. 

'Since the card is the right way up, does that not mean I'll get through it? Or at least learn from the experience? 

Professor Trelawney continued to gaze forlornly at Harry, as if she hadn't heard him. Feeling a little unnerved Harry dropped his gaze to the final card that would give insight to the outcome. 

He reached for it. 

The Judgement. The end of one course of events to make way for the new. But would this be a good or bad sign? 

Harry bluffed his way through that one, figuring that if he made if sound like the 'perilous ordeal' would result with his death, like she no doubt expected, he'd get some more good marks. 

With the exam finally over, Professor Trelawney dismissed him and Harry gratefully left, descending the silver ladder and headed off down the corridor, back to Gryffindor Tower, thoroughly relived. It had definitely gone better than his exam with the crystal ball in his third year. 

Even though the reading could hardly be considered accurate, it did get Harry thinking. He really did need to talk to Sirius and sort out this mess. _The Eight of Swords _was encouraging: follow your instincts, that's what he'd been doing from the start and had been perfectly right to do so. 

Harry stopped and looked out of the corridor window. The view was amazing, with the sun dropping below the horizon, the sky streaked with pink and yellow, highlighting the forest and mountains. Harry wondered if Sirius was watching it too. Was he thinking about his godson at all? It was stupid really, if you thought about it. Harry loved Sirius more than anyone in the world, he was the father he never knew. And Sirius cared a great deal for Harry, anyone could see that, a blind person could see that! He escaped Azkaban just so he could watch over Harry, protect him. Sirius had lived off rats for crying out loud! For Harry. 

So how on Earth had Tia come between them? No, not Tia. Allison. Sirius' ex-girlfriend from fifth year. But why? _Why_? This still wasn't making any sense! Why would anyone go through the trouble of altering their appearance so drastically, adopt a false name and get back with an old boyfriend? 

Think, Potter, think. What happened during the sixth year when they'd broken up? James, Peter and Sirius succeeded in becoming Animagi that year didn't they? Or had that been the year before? Did that have anything to do with it? Remus said that Allison broke up with Sirius but no one knew why, exactly. Everyone just assumed that they'd had an argument. End of story. 

And now she was back. Did she even truly love Sirius? Did she under go the changes for him? To be what she thought Sirius wanted her to be? Harry could see the loss of weight fitting into that scenario, lots of people fussed over their figures, wanting to lose a few pounds. 

But why change her name as well? Why lie to Sirius at all? What can she, or could she, possibly gain from it? What did Sirius have that was of any use to her? Only Buckbeak came to mind but that didn't make any sense. So what ... else _... Potter, you idiot! _Harry could have punched himself in the head. How thick could you get? It was so obvious! Getting into a relationship with his godfather and taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts? What's the connection? _Harry_. And who well and truly wanted Harry at least sixty feet under? 

Three guesses and the first two don't count. 

Harry pulled the amulet out from under his robes, stared at it. Sirius and Allison had both worked on it so it probably did harbour a protection spell, but Sirius mentioned ages ago that 'Tia' would be able to Apparate to his location if her ring reacted to the amulets power. Surely that meant that she could locate him at any time? Track him down wherever he was. Harry gave an involuntary shudder. She'd probably been watching his every move since he'd arrived. And by pretending that she was a Quidditch couch, she could keep an eye on him when he wasn't inside the castle. 

Harry shot a look up and down the corridor as if expecting to see Allison peeking round a corner, watching him. It really gave him the creeps. 

'She's one of them. She has to be!' 

Harry set off again, trying not to run flat out, but hurrying just the same, his mind buzzing. Something was going to happen and soon. 

'You'll know when it's time to act.' That's what Professor Trelawney had said. She's right, Harry thought grimly as he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. I do know. 

The time to act is now. 

__

Chapter Twenty; Waking To A Nightmare. 

Had it been at all possible, Harry would have left the castle right there and then. But darkness was falling rapidly. He couldn't risk it, not right now. He'd have to wait until morning to find Sirius. Using one of the secret passages was a bad idea. There was the possibility that Allison could know about any of them. So how else could he sneak out? More importantly how was he going to convince Sirius that his girlfriend was a Death Eater out for his godsons blood? If only Remus would get back sooner, he'd back him up. The thought of waiting for him did cross Harry's mind but was dismissed quickly enough. There just wasn't time. 

Harry tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. Finally he couldn't take it just lying there, sleep just wouldn't come. Silently, he pulled his invisibility cloak out from under his bed, put it on and headed downstairs to the common room. Once there, he made his way over to the staircase leading up to the girls' dormitories. 

'Hope Hermione's awake.' Harry muttered to himself as he located the correct dorm. 

She wasn't awake, nor was she an easy person to wake up. Harry gently shook her shoulder to begin with but she stayed fast asleep. So he shook her shoulder slightly harder, whispering her name. She simply rolled over, pulling the covers up to her chin, dead to the world. 

Harry was about to give up and go back to bed when Crookshanks wriggled out from under Lavenders bed. Whether or not the cat could see Harry, he seemed to be aware that someone wanted his owner to wake up, so he obliged. The cat simply draped himself around Hermione's shoulders, mewed in her ear and gently batted her face with a paw. Hermione scrunched up her face and gave an inaudible groan. 

'Hermione! Wake up!' Harry whispered. 

'Uurrgh.' She sat up, bleary eyed with her bushy hair sticking up in all directions. Yawning, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 'Someone there?' she murmured. 

'Yeah, it's me.' Harry slipped the cloak off his head. 

Hermione stared, suddenly much more awake. 'Harry! What are you doing in here?' She demanded angrily, modestly pulling the bed covers up over her chest. 'This is the _girls_ dorm, or had you forgotten?' 

'Sorry, but I need to ask you something.' 

'This had _better_ be good.' 

'It's about this amulet.' Harry fingered it. He didn't want to take it off, not just yet anyway. 'I think Professor Torr can track me through this and that ring of hers.' Hermione nodded. 'So, I was wondering if you knew of something that'll distort the connection.' 

'Well, it shouldn't be too difficult, but-' she gave Harry a sidelong look. 'Why would you want to do that?' 

Harry sighed. He might as well explain it to Hermione now, and then she could tell Ron in the morning. 'I'm going to see Sirius. I need to convince him that Tia isn't who she appears to be.' 

'But Harry, you really don't have any solid proof.' 

'I know that, I've just got to get him to listen to me. Try to get through to him.' 

Hermione looked somewhat doubtful. 

'And before you start on it being against the rules, I'm going to be as quick as I can. Straight there, straight back.' 

'It's not as though I'll be able to convince you not to go.' Hermione held out her hand. 'Give me the amulet, I'll see what I can do.' 

* 

Harry did manage to get a few hours sleep, but not before figuring out exactly what he was going to do. It wasn't a brilliant plan considering how many things could go wrong, but he had no idea how else to do it. One of the biggest problems was skiving Transfiguration right after Herbology. With a bit of luck he would be back in no time, probably get at least a weeks worth of detentions, but it would be more than worth it, if he could talk to Sirius. 

The amulet would send out a false signal once he was off the grounds thanks to Hermione. Professor Torr would assume that he was still in lesson, never knowing that he'd done a runner. 

The biggest problem of all was, of course, convincing Sirius. For everything else Harry had something resembling a well thought out plan, but for this? Everything Harry wanted to say just seemed to go round and round his brain then get lost on the way to his mouth. 

* 

Over breakfast the following morning, Hermione explained to Ron what Harry was intending to do. Harry didn't have to look at Ron to know what his reaction was. Initially against the going out alone part, but essentially he knew better than to argue with him. Harry's mind was firmly made up and wasn't open to persuasion. 

The plan was simple enough. Once the Gryffindors were dismissed from their first lesson of Herbology, Harry would slip away behind the greenhouses and enter the forest. From there he would summon his broomstick and fly to the cave to confront Sirius. Harry could only hope that Sirius would listen to him. Would he even want to talk to him or just refuse to believe him? 

Harry glared at the phoney Professor at the staff table. Smiling and laughing with Professor Sinistra, you wouldn't believe at first glance that she was anything but a normal young woman. It made Harry sick to his stomach that had fooled Sirius so easily. 

Forcing himself to stay focused, Harry went over the 'escape' plan one more time. 

To ensure that no one saw a rider-less broomstick flying towards the forest, Harry had secured the invisibility cloak to it the night before and placed it on the dormitory window ledge. One problem solved, just a few hundred more to get through. 

* 

Ron and Hermione didn't even bother trying to convince Harry not to sneak out of school; instead they resigned themselves to the task of explaining his absence from lessons until he got back. 

'We can't say you've gone to the hospital wing because Professor McGonagall will check,' said Ron as they headed for Greenhouse Three. 

'Well, say I've gone to fetch my homework or something.' 

'The best we can do is distract her from noticing that you're not coming to Transfiguration at all,' said Hermione, disapproval evident in her tone of voice. 'You will try to be quick, won't you Harry? Because people are going to think something's happened and-' 

'Hermione,' Harry butted in. 'I'll try but I can't promise I'll be back in time. I have to make Sirius believe me and I won't be back until then.' 

This statement and the look of determination on his face only increased the concern that Ron and Hermione felt for Harry. Even under normal circumstances, leaving Hogwarts grounds without permission was dangerous. But to attempt it with Death Eaters possibly lurking around and contacting an escaped convicted murderer? If Harry got hurt or captured or - Hermione firmly pushed the thought away. She didn't want to think about it. 

* 

Normally, Herbology lessons passed quite quickly, but today Harry was sure that someone was making the clocks run backwards. Every time he checked his watch, the hands either hadn't moved or appeared to have shifted back a minute. 

After what felt like an eternity, the bell rang. As the students filed out and began to head for the castle, Harry hung back on the pretence of tying his shoelace before slipping around the back of the next greenhouse, out of sight of Professor Sprout. Ron and Hermione walked straight up to the castle without even daring to look back to see if Harry had made it into the forest. 

'Do you think he'll be alright, Ron?' Hermione whispered nervously as they entered the Entrance Hall. 

'Of course he will!' said Ron, almost forcibly. 'This is Harry we're talking about. He can take care of himself ... he'll be fine ... right?' 

Hermione nodded, solemnly. 

Liar. 

* 

Under the cover of the huge, towering trees, Harry watched as the students disappeared into the castle. Once the doors had closed behind them, Harry pulled out his wand. Taking a deep calming breath, he raised his wand, focused hard and shouted 'Accio Firebolt!' Harry stood still as a statue, waiting, listening. 

With a sudden _whoosh_, Harry heard something flash past him and stop. Stuffing his wand back inside his robes, Harry stepped forward, reaching out with both hands, trying to find the broomstick. After a minute of blind fumbling through the air, his hands closed over something solid. Harry tugged the cloak off the broomstick and put it on. Swinging a leg over the Firebolt, Harry shot a nervous glance over the greenhouses then Hagrids cabin before reminding himself that no one could see him now. After making sure that the broom was also completely hidden from sight, Harry took off and headed over the lawns, over the gateway and straight for Hogsmeade. He kept only about ten metres off the ground but poured on the speed and in no time at all was soaring over the crowds in the High Street of Hogsmeade. 

* 

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was trying to convince Professor McGonagall that Harry had gone to fetch his homework from Gryffindor Tower. She didn't take it very well at all and when Harry failed to show up after waiting twenty minutes, Dean was sent to find him. 

Ron sat fidgeting at the back of the classroom, casting worried glances out of the window at the forest. 

* 

Although the journey to the base of the mountain was quick, Harry had to spend more than a quarter of an hour searching for the cave. Harry really wished that he'd paid more attention to the route when Sirius had led him there before. 

'Finally!' He muttered, spotted the half concealed opening in the rocks. 

Harry guided the broom down swiftly and dismounted at the entrance. He was about to call out to Sirius when he hesitated. What if Sirius was still mad at him? As much as Harry loved his godfather, he knew Sirius had a fiery temper that was best avoided if at all possible. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

Harry gave himself a mental slap. He _had_ to talk to him! Tia was bad news and Sirius couldn't see that. Harry had to sort this out. Harry stepped into the cave and pulled off the cloak. 

'Sirius?' he called, a little hesitantly. 'Are you in here?' 

No answer. 

Harry edged further into the cave, lighting up his wands as he went. Suddenly, two large bulging orange eyes flashed through the darkness, reflecting the wand light! Harry nearly dropped the wand as he jumped. Then he realised who it was. 

'Buckbeak.' He whispered, his voice echoing slightly off the cave walls. 

The huge Hippogriff regarded him coldly as Harry bowed low. A moment's pause, then Buckbeak returned the bow. As Harry patted the Hippogriff, he shone the wand light around the cave, illuminating every corner. Sirius wasn't there. 

'Where is he?' Harry murmured, voicing his thoughts. Buckbeak tossed his head. Harry doubted that Sirius would be gone long. He was probably in Hogsmeade scrounging a newspaper or something. The only thing to do was wait for him to come back. 

* 

Professor McGonagall glared at Ron and Hermione sternly. Dean had returned without Harry, claiming that Harry hadn't been in the Tower. A quick word with the Fat Lady was enough to confirm this and Professor McGonagall took Ron and Hermione straight to her office once class was over. 

'Well?' She asked, shifting her gaze from one student to the other and back again. 'Where is Harry?' 

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances but didn't speak. 

'Let's try again,' she said coldly. 'Was Harry in Herbology with you this morning?' 

A pause, then - 

'Yes, Professor.' Said Ron quietly. 

'And did he come back to the castle at the end of the lesson?' 

No answer. 

'I'll take your silence as a no then, shall I?' Hermione looked up from her lap, looking quite scared. 'I'm fully aware that you're hiding something, otherwise you would tell me where Harry is. Now, I must express my concern because if Harry is in any danger, we can't help him if we don't know where he is.' 

'But we don't know here he is either, Professor!' Hermione ventured, which in a way was true, since they had on idea if Harry had reached the cave or not. 'He said he'd forgotten his homework and was going back to Gryffindor Tower to get it. We haven't seen him since!' 

Ron nodded vigorously in agreement, hoping that Harry was having better luck than they were. 

* 

Harry sat on the cold, stony ground beside Buckbeak, stroking his feathery head absentmindedly. He was going over what he wanted to say to Sirius, but each time he tried, the words came out sounding hollow and without meaning. Harry checked his watch and grimaced. Transfiguration was just about to end. He couldn't risk missing Potions as well, although the idea was very much appealing. Harry stayed where he was. He might not get another chance to talk to Sirius and he needed to see him to set the record straight. 

Just then, a dark shape passed through the mouth of the cave. Harry aimed the wand beam at it. It was a huge, bear-like black dog with pale eyes. Sirius. He froze as the light hit him, stared as he caught sight of Harry, and then transformed back into human form in the blink of an eye. 

'Harry! What are you doing here? Are you alright?' Sirius hurried over, looking gravely concerned. 

Harry suddenly felt a great deal calmer than before. Sirius was worried about his godson, Harry was thrilled to see him, and everything seemed perfectly normal between them. 

For all of two seconds. 

'No, I'm not alright.' Harry stood up and tried to look Sirius straight in the eyes but then his mouth went dry. _Come on, say it! _

Sirius didn't say anything. He was watching Harry anxiously. Harry's nerve almost failed him at that point but the words came tumbling out of his mouth without conscience thought. 

'It's about Tia.' The expression on Sirius' face changed from concern to exasperation faster than he could transform. 

'Harry-' 

'Sirius, listen to me!' Harry was nearly shouting, taking himself and Sirius by surprise. He _had_ to say this whether Sirius wanted to hear it or not. 'She's not who you think she is! Tia Torr isn't even her real name; it's Allison DeVice! Do you remember her from school? You dated her during your fifth year!' 

Sirius' face blanched at the mention of his ex-girlfriends name. 'How do you ...' 

'Remus told me. Herbology class, snapdragons, boomerangs, Remus in detention! Any of this ringing a bell?' 

Sirius mouthed silently. He stared at Harry, his expression difficult to read. Harry ploughed on, afraid that if Sirius interrupted, he wouldn't be able to explain everything. 

'She lied to you about everything! You can't trust her! Even the Kneazle recognised her as being untrustworthy!' Sirius turned away from him slightly, shaking his head. 'Sirius, you've _got_ to believe me!' Harry was starting to feel desperate. What else could he possibly say? 'She's evil, Sirius, she's a Dea-' 

Harry's words died on his tongue as a sudden burst of horrific pain shot through his head! His scar! 

He cried out in pain, clutching his head. His vision clouded over, his legs gave way beneath him as he fell forward, only dimly aware of Sirius catching hold of him, calling his name ... 

A thick blue-green mist surged around him, swirling round and round at high speeds as though he were within a violent windstorm. The roar of the wind pounded his eardrums as the kaleidoscope of colours made his head spin and his stomach churn. 

Then, all at once, all sound ceased.

Silence.

Deadly silence.

Broken by a spine tingling, nerving racking high cackle. A hollow laugh that resonated through Harrys body. A pulsing throb emanated from his scar.

Two enormous eyes loomed out of the darkness beyond the storm clouds. Deep scarlet with hideous cat-like iris flashed like lightening right in front of Harry. Within them Harry could see what he recognised as Hogwarts castle, silhouetted against a glowing full moon. 

Then the eyes vanished as fast as they'd appeared to be replaced by the imposing sight of formidable fortress perched on a bleak, barren rock surrounded by a surging, storm tossed grey ocean. 

Darkness, despair and misery just emanated from it, so powerful that Harry could almost see it, touch it. A wave of coldness washed over with sudden realisation.

The Azkaban Fortress.

Moaning and shrieking of the prisoners carried on the wind. The cries of the guilty and those of the innocent, who could tell the difference?

A black mass surged out of the main gates, marching slowly in organised rows. Rows upon rows of advancing Dementors. Hoods low over their faces, the rasping sound echoing from the soulless depths.

Harry was not aware of his body. All he knew was the bleak emotions the Dementors induced upon his mind.

One Dementor paused and pulled off its black hood. The hideous, half rotted face with the shapeless, soul sucking mouth, morphed into human form.

Wormtail.

Staring straight into Harrys eyes, he gave a twisted smile and using a silver hand, rolled up the left sleeve of his robes.

The Dark Mark filled the whole of Harrys vision. Blood red, then burnt black. In an instant it was composed of emerald green stars with a real snake slithering out of its gaping moth.

With an ominous hiss, the snake lunged for Harry, fangs exposed …

'Harry! Can you hear me? Harry!'

Harrys eyes snapped open, then he closed then again with a grimace. His head felt as though it'd been hit with a ton of bricks. Repeatedly.

'Harry, are you alright?'

Sirius' face swam into focus as Harry slowly opened his eyes. Sirius was white with shock, bending over him. The lightning scar was burning painfully but Harry ignored it and tried to sit up.

'Whoa! Lay still,' Sirius held him firmly. 'You might hurt yourself. Jeez, you scared me half to death -'

'Voldemort,' Harry croaked, trying to hold onto the images as they threatened to slip away.

Sirius froze.

'What?'

'Voldemort … he's coming … Hogwarts … he's going to attack Hogwarts!'

'Slow down, Harry. Take a few deep breaths,' Sirius gently helped Harry up into a sitting position, holding him against his chest. Harry couldn't stop shivering, whether it was from fear or shock he couldn't tell. All he knew was that everyone was in danger.

He had to warn them. Fast.

Holding onto Sirius, Harry quickly described the vision with as much detail as possible.

'I saw the full moon … that's tonight, the attack's tonight! Have to warn them …'

Harry scrambled to his feet, helped up by Sirius.

'Right, Harry take your broom, get back to Hogwarts and warn Dumbledore. There's not enough time to evacuate the school, they'll have to brace themselves for an attack. I'll take Buckbeak and get Remus - he can't be far off.'

'But-but the full moon-'

'It's not for hours yet, don't worry.'

Harry grabbed his Firebolt and mounted it, the Cloak in his robe pocket. 

'You sure you're feeling well enough to fly?' Sirius asked.

Harry nodded, still ignoring the throbbing of his scar.

'Okay, now get going,' 

And he gave Harry a hug. A little surprised, but suddenly feeling a lot better, Harry returned the hug.

Sirius slowly let go of him and whistled for Buckbeak. The Hippogriff came trotting out of the cave and knelt to allow Sirius to climb on, completely disregarding the formal bow.

Together they took off into the sky, raising quickly against the wind. 

They exchanged a final glance, then separated, Harry to the north and Sirius to the south, flying as fast as they were able, both praying that they wouldn't be too late.

*

To Be Continued!!

*

Authors Notes

Phew , *slumps in chair* Well, I finished this a little sooner than I expected but unfortunately I have no idea when I'll be able to finish part Ten. But if you want an e-mail alert when it's up, just leave an address on the review page and I promise to let you know! Part Ten should be shorter than this one but don't expect a miracle, it won't be ready for while yet! ;D


	10. Dark Threat

__

Authors Notes

Here it is! Sorry I'm taking ages but spare time is something I'm experiencing a lack of. Enjoy the chapter! Please remember to review when you're done! :D

Special thanks to my new found Beta-Reader Electicmum. You do a wonderful job of pointing out all my silly mistakes! Those commas are such a pain, aren't they? ;)

****

Chapter Twenty-one; Dark Threat

Fields and forests were nothing but a hazy blur three hundred feet below as Harry flew with all the speed of the winds, straight as an arrow towards Hogwarts castle.

Gripping the Firebolt firmly, Harry lay flat to the handle, the wind whipping back his hair and robes. Though still feeling a little dizzy from the vision, Harry did not slow down, running over the images in his mind; the full moon … an army of Death Eaters … Dementors … the Dark Lord himself … all heading for Hogwarts.

There was no time for fear.

All he could think of was to warn them.

Pushing the Firebolt to its absolute limit, Harry rocketed down into the castle grounds.

*

Ron and Hermione were sick with nerves as they hurried after Professor McGonagall whose lips were the thinnest of thin lines. After half an hour of failing to get a straight answer from either of them, she had lost patience with them.

'Ron,' Hermione whispered desperately behind McGonagall's back as she led them down a staircase. 'We can't lie to Dumbledore – we _can't._'

Ron was looking very pale under his freckles.

'Maybe if we just don't say anything – I mean – they can't _force_ us to say – can they?'

Hermione just looked at him, making an odd high-pitched noise in her throat. Ron did not take that as a good sign.

'Look,' he hissed back as they crossed the top of the marble staircase leading down to the Entrance Hall. 'Maybe we won't have to say anything … for all we know Harry might be … flying towards us right now,' 

Ron stared, wide eyed as the front doors were flung open and Harry came pelting into the Entrance Hall on his broomstick. Students milling in the Hall quickly ducked to avoid him as he shot over their heads and soared up the marble staircase towards Ron and Hermione.

Professor McGonagall stared as Harry swung off the broom at the top of the stairs and raced towards them without even slowing down.

'Potter! Where on earth-'

'Sorry Professor but I need to see the Headmaster,' Harry said in a rush, running straight past her and off in the direction of the staff room.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look, then quickly followed, leaving Professor McGonagall behind.

Further up the corridor Harry paused just long enough to knock on the staff room door before shoving it open and darting inside.

Inside, several of the professors there turned in surprise at the sudden intrusion. Harry ignored the puzzled looks, heading over to Dumbledore who rose from his chair looking gravely concerned. 

'Professor,' Harry gasped between breaths, leaning on his broom for support. 'Hogwarts – an attack – He – He's coming – got to do something!'

Judging by the baffled expressions no one appeared to have followed any of this.

'Harry, please try and calm down,' said Dumbledore. 'Catch your breath first.'

Harry nodded but any further attempts to explain were cut short as Ron and Hermione came hurtling into the room, only just managing to avoid ramming into Harry. Professor McGonagall arrived a few seconds later, out of breath with one hand holding her hat in place.

'Granger – Weasley!' she scowled. 'Professor Dumbledore, I'm dreadfully sorry but-'

'Minerva, please,' said Dumbledore raising a hand. McGonagall fell silent, looking perplexed.

Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, Dumbledore guided him to the nearest chair. Gratefully, Harry sat down, still breathing hard. After a few minutes he was able to speak.

'Professor, the Dark Lord's going to launch an attack on Hogwarts tonight. He's got an army of Death Eaters and Dementors – we've got to do something.'

Most of the staff was genuinely shocked at his words. Professor Flitwick gave a startled squeak and fell off his chair and Professor Sprout dropped her cup of tea. Professor McGonagall appeared apprehensive, fixing Harry with her steely gaze.

'Potter, how could you possibly-'

'My scar,' he said, meeting Dumbledore's ice blue eyes. 'It started burning and I think I must have passed out, it hurt so much – then I had a – a vision,'

'What did you see, Harry?' asked Dumbledore calmly.

'Voldemort … well, his eyes anyway,' Harry couldn't suppress a shudder and several people flinched at the Dark Lords name. Hermione gave a terrified gasp, clapping a hand over her mouth. 'I could see Hogwarts and the full moon in his eyes. Then I saw Azkaban … hundreds of Dementors and Death Eaters … and the Dark Mark.'

'Anything else?' Dumbledore asked, looking intently into Harry's eyes. 'Anything at all?'

Harry racked his brain, struggling to remember.

'Just a really huge snake,' he said slowly. 'It lunged at me from the Dark Mark, then I woke up.'

'Where were you when your scar started hurting?'

'With Si-Snuffles … at the mountain cave.'

'Where is he?'

'Um, he went to find Remus. He told me to get back here fast and warn you. He said there wouldn't be time to evacuate the students, that we'd have to brace ourselves for the attack.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'He's probably right,' he muttered distractedly. 'But there's no reason not to try.'

Dumbledore straightened up, pointing his wand at his throat, muttering a spell, then spoke loudly to the room, his voice echoing as it travelled magically magnified throughout the castle; to every room, down every corridor and staircase and across the grounds.

__

'Attention all students and staff members,' he called. _'We have an emergency. All students are to return to their house dormitories immediately. All staff to report to the staff room. Quickly as you can, please.'_

His voice returned to normal as he turned to address the staff.

'Heads of Houses will you please ensure that all the students are accounted for? And please seal the dormitory entrances.'

'But,' Harry stood up. 'Professor, can't we help?' He looked to Ron and Hermione for support. 'There are hundreds of us. No offence but I don't think you'd last very long against a whole army. Surely you could use our help?'

'Mr Potter!' McGonagall looked shocked. 

'But Professor,' Hermione spoke up nervously. 'There are so many of us-'

'And none that should be put at such risk.' McGonagall snapped. 'Albus?' 

Dumbledore gazed impassively down at Harry, Ron and Hermione's hopeful faces. He sighed.

'Our priority is to protect the students,' he said flatly.

As one, their faces fell in disbelief.

'Harry, you've already done what you can. Please return to your dormitory.'

'But we can help!' Ron insisted as McGonagall made to take them out of the room. 'You can't possibly manage on your own!'

'We will be alerting the Ministry,' Dumbledore assured him. 'You needn't worry. Tia, will you kindly contact the Ministry and arrange for a Floo portal to be opened? If we can we'll Floo all the students to London.'

Harry spun round, a cold chill running up his spine. Professor Torr had been standing behind them. How long had she been there? Harry hadn't noticed her when he'd come in. Then again, he had been rather distracted. Before he could say a word, however, Professor McGonagall had swept him, Ron, and Hermione out the door and up the nearest staircase.

Since further objections weren't going to help in the slightest, Harry allowed himself to be led back to Gryffindor Tower. Students found dithering in the corridors were quickly motivated as McGonagall came marching through, calling for any straying Gryffindors and sending other House students on their way to their own dorms. By the time they had reached the seventh floor corridor, they had picked up a few lost first years, a group of four years and a pair of third year girls.

The Fat Lady watched them anxiously from her portrait while Violet, her friend from downstairs, whispered hurriedly in her ear.

'Password?'

'Swivenhodge.' Said Professor McGonagall and the portrait swung open to admit them.

The whole of Gryffindor house had assembled in the common room, trying to find out if anyone knew what was going on. They fell silent as Professor McGonagall entered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped into the crowd, hiding away at the very back. Professor McGonagall started to explain the situation and was giving instructions but Harry hardly paid her any attention.

'I can't believe this,' he grumbled quietly to Ron and Hermione. 'You'd think they'd at least _consider_ letting us help, we're not useless.'

'They just don't want us getting hurt.' Hermione said. 'Besides, what could we do against an army?'

'What can _they_ do? They're powerful yeah, but severely lacking in numbers. A few dozen at most,' said Ron, shaking his head. 'They won't last long.'

'But Dumbledore did say we'd escape to London once they open a Floo portal.'

'He asked Allison to do it,' said Harry. 'She's-' He looked around just to make sure that no one was close enough to hear. 'She's a Death Eater. What makes you think she'll let us escape?'

'But there's not a lot we can do,' 

'And we can't just sit here,' he said angrily. 'As soon as McGonagall leaves, I'm going back out.'

'Harry, you heard what Dumbledore said,' whispered Hermione. 'The entrances will be sealed shut once everyone's inside. We won't be able to leave once she goes.'

'Can't we sneak out behind her?' said Ron.

With a sly grin Harry put his hand in his pocket, pulling out the Invisibility Cloak.

'There's no way all three of us can get out under that.' Hermione whispered. 'I'd better use a Chameleon Charm.'

'Sure you want to come?' asked Ron.

'There's no way you two are going to leave me here. If you're going, I'm going.'

Making sure that no one was watching them; Harry and Ron slipped the Cloak over their heads. Hermione muttered a spell under her breath and flicked her wand. At once her outline blurred, her form shimmering then fading out of sight.

Carefully as possible, Harry and Ron made their way round the edge of the room, squeezing through the crowd only just managing not to touch anyone.

'Once a Floo portal has been opened someone will come back to fetch you. First years will be escorted first, followed by the second years and so on.' Professor McGonagall was saying. 'We will make every effort to contact your families once everyone is safe. Until then, please wait quietly.'

The Gryffindors nodded and Professor McGonagall turned to leave.

Harry and Ron quickly checked that the Cloak was covering them completely, then sneaked up behind her. The portrait swung open and Professor McGonagall clambered out. Just as the portrait started to close Ron aimed his wand_._ The painting jammed.

Fast as they could, all three scrambled through, probably making more noise than was safe but it went unnoticed as the Gryffindors began to talk amongst themselves once more. The moment they were safely out of the way Ron reversed the spell and the Fat Lady's portrait closed over the entrance.

Professor McGonagall turned to the Fat Lady.

'My Lady, if you would lock the entrance please?'

The Fat Lady nodded and vanished from the frame, entering another painting further down the corridor.

'Once the portals are open-'

'Don't worry, Minerva,' insisted the Fat Lady. 'I'll be down on the second floor by Professor Vectors office when you need me.' And she hurried off down the corridor through the paintings there.

Professor McGonagall made her way down the nearest staircase and out of sight.

'Hermione,' Ron hissed. 'You still with us?'

'Yes,' came a disembodied voice beside them. 'Come on, follow her.'

The sound of hurried footsteps pattered off down the staircase after the professor.

Professor McGonagall headed straight back to the staff room. The rest of the faculty had arrived, Dumbledore having just finished explaining to them the situation. Harry, Ron, and Hermione dived in behind McGonagall, slipped past her and, keeping to the walls, edged round to the large stone fireplace behind Dumbledore. All the professors looked grim and nervous.

'Ah, Minerva,' Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. 'All the Gryffindors present and correct?'

'Yes, Albus. I've had the Fat Lady move to the second floor. She'll be by Sophie's office until we need her.'

'Good, that's all the dorms sealed.'

'Albus,' McGonagall asked anxiously. 'What will we do if the Dark Lord arrives…'

'Well, hopefully we'll have all the students out before that happens-'

BANG!

Everyone jumped as Professor Torr came flying into the room in a panic.

'Albus!' she cried somewhat hysterically. 'I can't get through to the Ministry! Something's blocking it!' The panic seemed to spread to the rest of the staff. 'I've tried several different fireplaces,' she continued. 'Not one of them will connect with the Ministry!'

'Now what do we do?' asked Professor Sprout turning to Dumbledore.

'The students must be evacuated!' Flitwick cried. 

'The Dark Lord could arrive any minute!'

'We can't hold out against an army, there just aren't enough of us.'

'What are we going to do?'

__

'Quiet!' 

Instantly the staff fell silent. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'As I've already said, there is no need to panic. It will not do us any good,' he said firmly. 'The students will be relativity safe for the time being.'

'But Albus,' piped up Professor Vector. 'We don't know how much time we have.'

'Which is why we need to work fast,' nodded Dumbledore. 'Even though the castle is very well protected I do have some doubt that it will be enough to hold back an army. We need to reinforce it and quickly.'

'Oh, oh!' Professor Torr raised her hand, waving it excitedly, not unlike when Hermione when she knew the answer to a difficult question. 'Professor, could we not try a Viginti-Ineptum Spell?'

'I don't believe I'm familiar with that spell, Tia,' said Dumbledore. 'How does it work?'

Professor Torr smiled. 'Well, it involves combining the magical energy of several competent witches and wizards to project a powerful shield over a large area.

'Each of the participants has to contribute as much of their inner strength as possible. It involves a great deal of concentration and even though it _is_ rather tiring, I'll admit, the result is an almost impenetrable shield!' Professor Torr beamed. 'Quite formidable. I doubt that anything could break it down.'

'How many people would this require?' asked Professor Sinistra eagerly.

'The more, the better. But it does require someone to act as a medium, to channel the magic as a single unity, otherwise the magic will be without direction, spreading out all over the place and the barrier would be no where near as strong as could be. 

'I've done this sort of spell many times, so I think I'd better act as the medium,' she looked almost uncertainly at Dumbledore. 'That is, if you agree with our trying this, sir?'

The rest of the staff seemed very much in favour of her suggestion, voicing their approval, eager to begin. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione (still hiding by the fireplace, quiet as mice) were more than a little apprehensive however. Harry was getting very anxious. His scar was still hurting and the staff had no idea that there was a Death Eater among them, offering a solution that seemed too good to be true. He couldn't just reveal himself to expose her true identity. Who would believe him? More likely he'd end up in big trouble for sneaking out of the dorm where he was supposed to be safe.

As the staff filed out, Harry spotted Professor Snape lurking in the shadows at the other end of the room. There was a cold calculating look in his eyes. He didn't seem any more thrilled with Tia's suggestion than Harry was. His dark eyes followed Tia as she left, explaining the spell in more detail to Professor Flitwick. Once everyone else had left, Snape approached the fireplace. He drew his wand and shot a fine cloud of dust into the flames. They turned emerald green but a smoky black haze flared within it. The colour faded, the fire returning to normal. Snape stood there for a moment longer; then stalked off after the others, closing the door behind him.

Hardly waiting for the footsteps to fade away, Harry pulled the Cloak off his head. Ron's appeared a moment later. 

'What did Snape just do?' asked Harry peering at the fireplace.

'Tried to open a Floo portal,' said Ron. 'Professor Torr was right. There _is_ something blocking it.'

'Didn't want to take her word for it or did he just not believe her? Cause I'm ready to bet that she blocked it herself.'

'Yeah, probably.' Ron muttered darkly.

Hermione shimmered into existence beside them. 'I wonder if Snape knew?' 

'Knew what?' 

'About the attack. If Snape did go undercover as a Death Eater wouldn't he have known about it?'

'What makes you think he doesn't?'

'He would have told Dumbledore.'

'Look, we haven't got time for this,' said Harry. 'Our only defence has just left in the company of a Death Eater. Should we not be following them?'

Quickly they put the Invisibility Cloak back on; Hermione used her Chameleon Charm again and they hurried after the professors.

The staff had just passed out the oak front doors as Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached the staircase.

'What'll we do?' Hermione said. 'We can't just ask them not to do the spell.'

'No. But if Allison makes even one wrong move, hex her.' Said Harry coldly, gripping his wand tightly. 

Reaching the front doors Ron slowly pulled them open. They slipped outside and eased the door shut behind them. It was getting late. The sky was mostly dark blue with a smear of yellow and red where the sun was sinking over the forest. A chill wind had sprung up. They huddled together on the front steps, wands at the ready.

Out on the lawn, the staff had positioned themselves in a large circle, Tia at the centre, giving instructions. Harry strained to hear but she was just too far away to make out the words clearly.

She began to chant. Her voice carried on the wind, soft and hypnotic. The staff soon took up the chant, their voices merging, becoming louder, stronger. As the steady rhythm continued Harry became aware of a vague feeling of being watched. He looked to the darkened forest then up at the darkening sky. The shadows there appeared to flow into one another, devouring the remaining light, chasing it away. A cold shiver ran up his spine.

A flickering light caught his eye, drawing his attention back to the professors. A hazy ring of light had materialised, running through the circle from one professor to the next.

The chant changed slightly. Tia's voice echoing slightly as she raised her hands, reaching out towards her colleagues. At once, glowing beams of light started to appear, swimming through the air in a dazzling rainbow of colour, all flowing from each of the professors to Tia. She swayed gently back and forth as the power surged around her. Raising her hands high over her head, the light rose with them in a skyward spiral, shining through the dark.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched in wonderment as the light began to glow even brighter. The colours swirled, constantly changing; white, green, yellow, purple, green, red, orange, green, gold, brown, silver then green again. The stunning shade of green illuminated the grounds, forest and castle, fading then darkening again and again. Harry suddenly noticed a dull throb. And it was coming from his scar, the pain steadily increasing.

'It's like a beacon,' whispered Hermione, still watching the light.

'That's exactly what it is!' Harry cried.

The sky, already dark with the approach of night, was overshadowed as a dark mass soared overhead like a storm cloud. A huge shadow fell across the grounds. The chanting faltered as heads turned to look. Only Tia's voice remained constant. Eyes closed, she stood as still as a statue, her head tilted back and palms up to the sky, chanting louder than ever.

Then with a sudden primal scream, the light turned black. The staff swiftly backed away, thoroughly bewildered.

The dark light fell from the sky, surging into Tia's body. She spun round, facing Dumbledore. She screamed a curse and from her hands came a powerful surge that shook the very foundations of the castle, slicing through the air and engulfing Dumbledore in an instant.

The unconscious form of their Headmaster fell to the ground.

Harry stared in horror. Hermione let out a strangled scream and Ron swore in alarm.

The remaining professors were frozen with shock. Not one of them moved.

A triumphant chorus of shouts and yells rang through the dark. A flock of winged horses, all of them ebony black, swooped down from the sky. Upon each of their backs rode a black-clad figure. Hoods low over their faces and their cloaks billowing out behind them, the Death Eaters drew their wands.

This seemed to break through the professor's initial shock. Snape whipped out his own wand.

__

'Stupefy!'

One Death Eater cried out as his horse suddenly went limp beneath him, plummeting to the ground.

Professors' Sinistra and Vector shouted _'Expelliarmus!'_ causing two more horses to buck their riders off. But it was hopeless. There were far too many of them.

'Run!' McGonagall shouted as she cast a Freezing Charm on Death Eater before it could hurl a hex at her.

They didn't need telling twice. The staff turned and bolted. Another twenty or so Death Eaters jeered, deliberately flying low over their heads. A few landed, running the horses past them and circling round, firing hexes at the staff causing them to falter.

Professor Sprout rushed at them and cried, _'Terra aperio!' _and the ground beneath the Death Eaters shook, cracking open. One horse reared in a panic - with a startled yell its rider fell headfirst into the pit. His cry was cut short as the earth closed over him.

Snape flung another hex at a Death Eater, turning him into a living torch as his robes went up in flames. Flitwick sent three more reeling with a cloud of vile smelling poison that shot into their faces. McGonagall spun round, transfiguring one into a mouse and another into a newt.

But they just kept coming.

Harry was more than ready to run down there to try and help them but the pain in his head was mounting. He staggered, falling against Ron who quickly grabbed him.

'Harry?'

'My - my scar…' Harry said, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Hermione let out a terrified scream as something huge - something monstrous - came hurtling down out of the sky.

The lightning scar exploded with pain and Harry fell to his knees. Struggling to see clearly, Harry could only just make out the immense silhouette of a - dragon? No, wait - not a dragon. It was too slender for a dragon and its head was more like that of a snake. A giant snake. But the wings were certainly recognisable as a dragon's.

But what really held Harry's attention was the tall, skeletal man that rode the monstrous reptile. His livid scarlet eyes shining like freshly spilt blood against the bone-white of his face.

Ron and Hermione were frozen with fear. Neither of them moved a muscle. The fear seemed to have paralysed the staff at that moment as well. They could do little more than stare, frozen with terror as the Dark Lord guided his mount down. The winged reptile had no legs like a dragon. Instead it slithered out of the air, onto the ground and glided with liquid grace through the grass. The wings receded into the serpents' body, absorbing them like water.

The Death Eaters encircled the professors; some on the ground while others circled like vultures overhead.

Voldedmort's lipless mouth twisted into a cruel smile. His snake-like eyes taking in the cowering professors' fearful expressions with great satisfaction.

'Well,' he hissed coolly. 'Is this the best that you can do?' He laughed. 'It's rather disappointing to be honest. Surely Hogwarts' finest would have put up more of a fight than _that_?' 

The snake's head lowered, its forked tongue tasting the air, tasting their fear.

'As for your 'leader',' he sneered, looking over his shoulder to where the still form of Albus Dumbledore lay. 'I _do_ hope he isn't dead. It would be such a shame to deny him a painful death. Avery.'

Immediately, one Death Eater pulled his horse out of the circle, quickly galloping over to the Headmaster. Swinging off the horse, Avery knelt beside him, looking for any sign of life. A few moments later he straightened up.

'My Lord,' he called. 'He is still alive.'

It was difficult to tell whether Voldemort was actually pleased about this.

'Bring him.'

Avery bowed then levitated Dumbledore's limp form onto the horse's back.

Voldemort turned back to face his prisoners. His cold eyes fixed on Snape.

'Severus,' he muttered. 'I cannot express the depths of my disappointment. What possessed you ally yourself with such fools … you do know the price of such treachery, I'm sure.'

Snape glared defiantly up the Dark Lord.

'Quite a surprise,' Voldemort said thoughtfully. 'If I didn't know better, I would have said that you'd taken leave of your senses.'

'I could say the same of you,' said Snape, causing some of the Death Eaters to utter audible gasps. No one _ever_ answered back to their master. No one who _lived_ anyway. 'Attacking a school with full force after months of inactivity? Not at all your usual method.'

Voldemort smiled, almost amused.

'Ah, yes, a little unorthodox perhaps, yet look how easy it was,' he waved a spider-like hand carelessly. 'Why be predictable when the unexpected gets far more successful results.'

'Would the Ministry not have been a more suitable target?' Snape asked. If he was scared he was doing a good job of hiding it.

'Not particularly,' said Voldemort lazily. 'Less potential.' That lipless smile was back. 'So many … so much power yet to be harnessed … and so young … young enough to be easily integrated into the ranks of the Dark Order, to learn under the correct guidance. Just imagine … several hundred young witches and wizards all willing to serve a single master … no matter if the task would cost them their lives or those of family or even friends.' He laughed sadistically.

Professor McGonagall's rage must have out weighed her fear because she suddenly broke her silence.

'You really think that you can just waltz in here and expect over five hundred students to simply turn themselves over to you?' she shrieked, eyes blazing.

Voldemort regarded her coldly. Slowly, he stepped down from the serpent's back. The professors drew back slightly but McGonagall held her ground. The Dark Lord stepped right up to her. She didn't move.

'No,' he whispered, still smiling. 'I don't expect it from all of them. But given that their only other choice will be to die … slowly … painfully … I doubt that it will take them long to decide where their loyalties lie.' 

He slowly drew back and turned to the Death Eaters. 

'Secure the castle.' He ordered. 'Any student you find, bring to me. If they resist, kill them.' He paused for a moment to enjoy the look of horror on the professors' faces. 'Take these prisoners down to the dungeons, I deal with them later.'

At once a swarm of Death Eaters advanced on the castle and in their wake; _Dementors._

Ron and Hermione pulled Harry to his feet.

'Come on! Hurry!'

Ron yanked the door open, dashing inside, pulling Harry with him. Hermione slammed the doors shut and attempted a complex locking spell just as the first Death Eater tried to push it open. 

'Hermione, hurry up!' Ron cried as he and Harry raced up the stairs.

Hermione waved her wand sending sticky webbing over the doors, gluing them firmly in place. She spun on her heel and scrambled up the stairs after the boys. 

'That won't last long! Quick!'

'Where do we go? They'll have this place surrounded!'

'Back to the Tower! _Run!'_

No sooner had they reached the second floor that the front doors were blasted open. The Death Eaters drew back as their Master stepped over the threshold.

He looked around with a satisfied smile.

'Now, then,' he whispered. 'Let us begin.'

*

****

To be continued!

*

Please leave a review.

All comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Thank you.

*

__

Authors Notes

Yeah, yeah, I know it's short but I thought it would be better by itself. * Evil grin * So, I've decided that all the remaining chapters will be updated individually instead of several at a time like I normally do. Should get them up quicker that way. ;) Not many left!

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up, please leave an address on the review page.

See ya!

~Voltora~


	11. Dark Proposition

__

Authors Notes

Here it is! At long last! Another update! Many apologies for taking so long but I am pleased to say that **all** the remaining chapters **have** been written and are currently in the hands of my Beta Reader, Eclecticmum. Many thanks to you, my friend! ;D 

****

Chapter Twenty-two; Dark Proposition

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went tearing up the stairs to the third floor so fast that they almost collapsed on the landing. Ron was gasping for breath and Hermione was clutching a stitch in her side but they didn't dare slow down. Harry's scar was still quite painful but at least he was now running under his own steam, leading the others up through the castle.

The corridors were deserted. The paintings on the walls were devoid of their usual subjects and the castle was eerily quiet but for their echoing footsteps as they hurtled down the Charms corridor.

Ron slowed to a jog then stopped, breathing in short, ragged pants, bent almost double.

'Ron-' Hermione slowed down, looking over her shoulder. 'Come on! Keep going!'

'I - I can't…' Ron slumped against the wall.

Hermione and Harry raced back to help him. They'd only just reached him when a shadow flickered in the torchlight up the nearest stairwell.

'Quick!' Hermione hissed, grabbing Ron and pulling him into the nearest classroom.

Harry followed, ducking inside and quickly easing the door shut behind him. There was a soft click. Almost immediately they heard someone step into the passageway, footsteps slowly moving towards them.

Harry slowly knelt to peer through the keyhole. His throat went dry as a tall, black hooded figure strode past. The footsteps receded down the passage … then stopped.

Harry waited a few moments then reached for the door handle. Gripping it firmly, he gently eased the door open a few inches to risk a quick peek down the corridor, then shut it again.

Ron was slumped over the teachers desk, trying hard to regulate his breathing. Hermione stood beside him, rubbing her side and watching Harry anxiously. 

'Is he gone?' she whispered.

Harry shook his head.

'He's standing at the end of the corridor - right by the staircase.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'Can't we sneak past him somehow?'

More footsteps could be heard outside. Harry looked through the keyhole to see another two Death Eaters walk past.

'They'll be all over the school soon.' Ron hissed.

'How on earth are we going to get back to Gryffindor Tower?' said Hermione, a little louder than she intended.

Harry quickly raised a warning finger to his lips.

Footsteps were coming back towards them.

Quickly as he could, Harry headed to the back of the classroom, beckoning for Ron and Hermione to follow.

Struggling to recall the hidden passages on the Marauder's Map Harry ran his hands over the back wall, praying that they were in the right room.

His left hand brushed over a loose brick. Giving it a push, the brick slid into the wall. Harry slipped his hand inside the little alcove just as someone came to a halt right outside the door.

'Harry, hurry!' Hermione whispered urgently.

Fumbling blindly, Harry managed to grab hold of a small lever. He gave it a sharp tug. The brick wall split down the middle, sliding apart to reveal a narrow spiral staircase. Hermione, Ron and Harry threw themselves through the gap and up onto the stairs. The wall slid shut behind them just as the classroom door was blasted off its hinges.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione froze, listening through the wall, hardly daring to breathe for fear of betraying their hiding place.

For what felt like at least a quarter of an hour (but in reality was no more than five minutes), the Death Eater could be heard searching the classroom; blasting the store-cupboard apart and sending the desks crashing across the room before announcing that the room was clear. The door slammed shut and the three teenagers resumed breathing.

Without a word they started to climb the stairs. For ten minutes they climbed in silence, pausing whenever muffled voices sounded on the other side of the wall.

Harry's heart was sinking fast. The Death Eaters were moving swiftly up through the castle. Harry was hoping against hope that no other student had sneaked out of their dormitories. He wouldn't put it past the Death Eaters to murder the first student they found as an example to the rest.

They'd reached the top of the stairs, finding themselves in a very short passage. Harry pressed his ear to the wall, listening carefully. Hearing nothing, Harry tapped the wall with his wand; once at the base and twice in the centre. The hidden door swung open onto the seventh floor corridor.

Ron leaned out, looking up and down the passage.

'It's clear,' he whispered, stepping out.

Running on tiptoe they raced towards the entrance to Gryffindor Tower when Hermione came to a sudden halt. 

'Wait! The Fat Lady!'

Ron did a bit of creative swearing, recalling that the Fat Lady was currently several floors below them and no use to them whatsoever.

Thinking fast Harry turned and ran back down the corridor to where a number of coats of armour stood. Before either of them could stop him, Harry reached up and plunged his hand into the flames of a nearby torch!

Ron and Hermione yelped in shock but Harry didn't seem to be in any pain. The torch flame crackled, burning a brilliant blue, and Harry aimed his wand at the nearest suit of armour. Clanking loudly, it stepped away from the wall as an archway materialised. Beyond it lay a dark and narrow passage. Harry looked over his shoulder, grinning at the stunned faces of Ron and Hermione.

'Emergency Marauder gateway,' he said. 'Come on.'

They entered the passage, the archway closing behind them leaving them in darkness. They drew out their wands and lit them. The passage appeared to run parallel with corridor that led back to the Tower. When they reached roughly where the Fat Lady's portrait hung, the passage twisted, taking them in a wide arch. Through the wall Harry could hear a low rumble of voices. They'd reached the common room.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief but Ron just looked grim.

'Okay, we're here. Now what do we do?'

Harry didn't say anything as he pushed open a sliding panel, stepping out from under the boy's staircase.

The rest of Gryffindor House was still lounging around the room, chatting away happily; blissfully unaware of the danger they were in.

Fred and George detached themselves from the crowd, hurrying over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

'There you are!' said Fred, looking thoroughly relieved. 'Where did you guys disappear off to?'

Harry opened his mouth to speak but at that very moment another voice rang out; a voice that made Harry's blood run cold.

__

'Attention students of Hogwarts,' said the cold, deadly voice. _'I want all of you to listen to me very carefully.' _He paused for a moment. The entire common room fell silent. _'Hogwarts Castle is now completely under my control. Your professors are - shall we say - indisposed?'_

The Gryffindors looked fearfully at each other, frightened whispers and mutterings filled the room.

__

'I would advise against any notion of impetuous acts of heroism,' the Dark Lord went on, _'It will not put you in good favour with any of my loyal Death Eaters. They do not take kindly to impertinence and nor do I. You wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?_

No one needs to be hurt of course,' Voldemort continued softly. _'I have no intention of harming any of you, none at all.'_

Some of the students looked far from convinced while others just listened more closely, fearfully.

__

'I have a proposition, one that I will offer only once,' he hissed._ 'So make your decision wisely. Your options stand thus; you can accept the inevitable and join the ranks of the Dark Order … or you can refuse and die.'_

He paused to allow this statement to sink in.

__

'Those of you that take the first option, and I strongly advise that you do, will be granted more power than you've dreamed possible … your potential and ability given the recognition it deserves … the guidance to develop it … all you have to do is to step outside your dormitory and renounce your association with Albus Dumbledore and willingly embrace the Dark.

'I trust it won't take long for you all to decide,' a cruel laugh echoed through the school. _'But you may take all the time you need … I'm in no hurry.'_

A grim silence fell. No one said a word. They sat frozen with fear and indecision. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George stood together in numb disbelief. Harry's mind had gone blank. Now what were they to do?

A tall sixth year boy with spiky brown hair slowly rose from his seat, grabbed his cloak and wand.

'Craig?' the girl next to him said, her eyes wide and fearful. 'W-where are you going?'

'Where do you think I'm going?' the boy said, glaring at the girl as though she'd offended him. 'I'm going out there.'

'You can't.' said Harry firmly.

Craig turned round to glare at Harry, his cold eyes looking Harry over, sweeping up to his forehead and the lightning scar.

'You can't go and hand yourself over to him.' Said Harry.

Craig snorted. 'You're crazy if you think I'm gonna hang around in here and wait for them to come and kill me. I don't want to die, Potter. If I have to go out there willingly to able to be able to live then that's what I'm gonna do.' He turned to address the rest of the Gryffindors. 'Anyone else interested in staying alive?' 

'You honestly believe that just because you'll live it's the right thing to do? You would willingly become a Death Eater to save your own skin?' Harry's voice shook with disgust.

'The alternative is to die, Potter,' said Craig coldly.

'So you're giving in without a fight?'

Craig just stared stonily at him. Harry shook his head.

'Forget it. It's your choice,' he said bitterly and turned to the rest of the Gryffindors. 'Look, I know we don't have a chance of fighting them and coming out alive … I'm not asking you to fight … I'm asking you to stay here, while I try and get a message to the Ministry. They don't have a clue what's happened and we need help fast. There's no need to risk more people than necessary so I'm going alone -'

Ron stepped forward, looking outraged.

'Harry, if you go back out there, they'll kill you!'

Harry tried to avoid Ron's eyes. 'Yeah, I know. But I can't just sit here twiddling my thumbs and wait for them to find me. At least if I try to get some help…' he trailed off, conscious of everyone in the common room watching him.

'I'm coming with you,' said Ron firmly.

'What? No, it'll be safer if you stay here.'

'For how long?' said Hermione. 'The Death Eaters will find the entrances and force them open if we wait too long. Why sit here when we could be doing something to help?'

'But if you get hurt -'

'It's our choice, Harry,' said Ron. 'We're coming with you.'

Harry stared at them both for a moment, trying unsuccessfully to hide a grateful smile that was threatening to take over his face.

'Me too,' said another voice. 'I want to help.'

Neville Longbottom had stood up, obviously acting a lot braver than he felt. He gave Craig a fierce look. 'What kind of Gryffindor would I be if I took the cowards way out?'

Craig's nostrils flared. He looked likely to hex Neville but he merely stood there, glaring, as Neville crossed the silent room to stand beside Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Ginny Weasley got up. Her friends stared at her as if she were crazy, moving aside as she detached herself from the group, walked boldly across the room to stand with the others, looking nervous but determined. Ron smiled broadly at his little sister, half proud, half scared for her safety, but it was her choice not his - certainly not an easy one to make.

One by one Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and two seventh years, Luke and Phoebe, came over to join them.

Fred and George both stood to attention and saluted Harry. 'Ready whenever you are!' they said, grinning broadly.

The remaining Gryffindors, however, stayed where they were. Most seemed to think that Harry and the others had lost their marbles, others appeared undecided. Craig gave the group a haughty sniff, folding his arms.

'You're seriously going out there? You'll all be dead in an instant if you're seen with Potter, you do realise that don't you? I hope you can live with that on your conscience Potter, not that you're likely to live much longer than they are. He's here because of you, you know.'

He continued to watch Harry closely, waiting for an irate response. But it was not forthcoming. When Harry spoke, it was with a calm and composed manner, though not without the underlying tone of disgust.

'If you want to take a chance with the Death Eaters then go ahead, it's your decision, not mine. But I'm not the only reason that Voldemort is here.' Craig flinched at the name. 'He's here for all of us. _All_ of you. By surrendering you're just giving him what he wants. You should know that he shows the same amount of mercy to his followers as his enemies, so you're hardly any better off. Whether you like it or not, you'll be forced to commit murder … even your friends and family.' Harry held Craig's gaze. 'Could you live with that?' he asked softly.

A tense silence fell.

Craig broke his eye contact with Harry, glaring furiously around at the other Gryffindors as though hoping for some support. He got none.

With a grim smile Harry silently turned from the room, heading back to the hidden passage, closely followed by Ron and Hermione, the rest of the group right behind them.

As soon as they had disappeared, Craig resumed his seditious attitude.

'They won't last five minutes out there,' he sneered. 'You just wait.'

*

****

To be continued

*

****

Please review! All comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 

(If you'd like an e-mail alert when the next chapter is up, please leave it on the review page.)

__


	12. Light Within The Dark

****

Chapter twenty-three; Light within the Dark

Harry led the Gryffindors into the narrow passage, holding his glowing wand out in front of him. Ron followed at his heels with Ginny and Neville right behind him. Luke and the twins came next, followed by Katie and Alicia with Hermione and Phoebe bringing up the rear.

Harry felt a little thrown by their decision to come along. He certainly hadn't asked them to, yet here they were, included two he barely knew, apart from sharing a house with them. Luke looked pale but seeing Harry looking back at him gave an encouraging smile. Phoebe was hurriedly tying her long blonde hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of the way, Hermione whispering to her, suggesting spells and incantations that might come in useful. Phoebe was listening raptly and suggesting a few spells of her own, comparing notes on appropriate duelling spells.

__

Let's hope we don't have to use them Harry thought grimly. _If we can just hold out until help arrives, no one will have to risk getting hurt._

They'd reached the end of the passage. Harry reached out to open the wall but suddenly jerked his hand back as though it had burned him. Ron grabbed his shoulder from behind.

'Harry, what-'

'Shh!'

Raising his hand for quiet, Harry inclined his head to the wall, straining to hear. There was silence. Slowly, he pressed his hand to the wall. With a gentle push it slid silently over. He could see a small section of the corridor. It looked empty … no - wait … there _was_ someone coming.

Two black cloaked and hooded figures walked passed, heading swiftly to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry held his breath, leaning forward slightly. One of them suddenly looked back over his shoulder and Harry quickly drew back, his heart jumping up into his throat. Had the Death Eater sensed that someone was watching? Had he seen him?

A few nerve-racking seconds passed … Harry slowly edged forward, peering down the corridor, half-expecting the Death Eaters to pounce on him the moment he looked. When nothing grabbed him, Harry thanked each and every one of his lucky stars for not making a complete mess of this self appointed mission before it had even got started. 

The Death Eaters had stopped in front of the Fat Lady's empty portrait and were conversing in low voices; one gesturing to the empty frame, the other shaking his head.

The first raised his wand, casting a shimmering red haze over the portrait. It glowed briefly then faded rapidly. If it was supposed to open the entrance Harry was surprised the Death Eater didn't try again. The second Death Eater murmured something dismissive like he hadn't expected the spell work anyway. He then grabbed his companions' arm, whispering urgently and gesturing back up the passage. Together they turned from the portrait and hurried back towards where Harry and the others were hidden.

Harry twisted round. The group looked anxious and pale.

'Two Death Eaters,' Harry whispered. 'They're coming this way. As soon as they're within range we hit them with Stunning Spells, okay?'

The group nodded and drew their wands. There wasn't a lot of room in the narrow passage so Ginny and Neville knelt on the floor to allow George and Luke a clear shot over their heads. Harry and Ron flattened themselves up against the wall, pointing their wands sideways at the narrow opening.

The low voices had become audible.

' - think we can still get through that way?'

'It'll be a bit of a squeeze but I doubt anyone else knows where it is.'

'Can _you _even remember where it is?'

Harry frowned, glancing over at Ron who looked confused. Where they just so scared that their brains were playing tricks or was that -

The wall suddenly moved - several voices cried _'Stupefy!'_ - blasts of red light shot through the archway - the cloaked figure standing there quickly flung himself out of the way as Harry shouted 'No! Stop! Don't shoot!'

To his immense surprise the Gryffindors instantly obeyed but they kept their wands trained on the opening.

A startled and very familiar voice exclaimed 'What the _hell_ was that? Padfoot, you hurt?'

'Yeah,' came the breathless response. 'But it's just my dignity, nothing to worry about.'

'Who's there?' demanded the other man, directing his question to those within the hidden passage.

It took every ounce of self-control for Harry to reframe from leaping joyfully out into the corridor. 'It's me, Harry!'

A black cloaked figure slowly appeared in the doorway. Harry quickly turned to the Gryffindors hastily gesturing for them to lower their wands. 'It's okay! He's a friend.'

Cautiously, the man reached up and drew back his hood.

__

'Professor Lupin?' Katie almost dropped her wand. 

'Hello everyone,' said Remus calmly. 'I trust you're aren't simply sneaking out of your dorms just for the fun of it?'

'Hell no!' said Luke, pushing his way forward. 'We thought you were a Death Eater … or are you?' Nervously, Luke raised his wand again but Remus simply smiled.

'I can assure I am not a Death Eater.'

'Then what's with the robes?'

'What better way to sneak around a castle that's full of them?'

Luke, Phoebe, Katie and Alicia looked a little uneasy but Neville immediately lowered his wand. Harry looked to the second cloaked figure who had just appeared behind Remus, and even though the deep hood obscured the mans face, Harry could tell that he did not feel that this was the time for explanations or introductions.

'Speaking of Death Eaters, may I remind you all that we _are_ in a castle full of them? They probably heard you down in the dungeons. I think we'd better get out of here before someone comes looking.'

Without hesitation Harry, Ron, and Hermione emerged from the passage and hurried after Remus. The rest of the Gryffindors nervously eyed Remus' companion but quickly followed, the passage closing behind them. Remus led them down several corridors (thankfully deserted) and into a disused storeroom. Working quickly, he locked them inside, cast a number of Silencing Charms over the room, and lit the torches before turning to the group.

'Is everyone all right? Anyone hurt?'

'No, we're fine,' said Harry. 'Remus, how did you -'

A chorus of startled screams suddenly rang out; Katie, Alicia and Phoebe recoiled from the group, wands pointing straight at Sirius who had just lowered his hood. Luke and Neville fumbled for their own wands, Luke stepping in front of the girls and commanding 'D-don't move!' Sirius raised an eyebrow, looking rather amused.

'Pretty gutsy, even for a Gryffindor.' He said chuckling. 

'Luke, everyone, will you please put your wands down.' Remus spoke calmly, moving slowly to stand just in front of Sirius, facing the wands.

No one did as he asked. All of them were staring wide-eyed and scared at the infamous Azkaban escapee.

Harry rolled his eyes, strode over to Sirius and gave him a hug. Sirius, a little surprised, returned the hug and the Gryffindors' mouths fell open in unison. Harry grinned at their stunned faces. 'Guys, Sirius is my godfather and he's _not_ going to hurt you.'

Alicia and Katie exchanged a look, lowering their wands only slightly.

The Weasleys quickly jumped to Sirius' defence.

'He's innocent -'

'It wasn't him that killed all those Muggles -'

'He was framed!'

Sirius detached himself from Harry and stepped over to the group. They didn't recoil. _Point for them _he thought with a smile.

'Look, if I were going to hurt anyone here wouldn't I have done it by now? Okay I don't expect you to believe that I'm one hundred percent innocent but I _am_ here to help.'

They didn't look entirely convinced but since the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry weren't in the least bit perturbed by a convicted murder's presence, they seemed to reach a silent agreement to accept his words on faith. Neville tucked his wand into his belt and stepped forward. 

'Well, since Harry seems to trust you, I guess I can too.'

'Hang on,' said Katie. 'How did you two even get inside? The place is crawling with Death Eaters.'

'Good question. We arrived just as the Dark Lord came out of hiding and attacked the castle. Remus and I sneaked up behind the Death Eaters waiting to enter the grounds, stunned two of them, pinched their cloaks and masks, and came in with the rest of them.'

'The faculty have been imprisoned in the lower dungeons,' said Remus. 'From what we could gather they've been put into an enchanted sleep with at least a dozen Death Eaters keeping an eye on them. Other than that they appear to have been unharmed. I doubt they're the Dark Lord's priority so they should be relatively safe, for a while at least.'

'We came up here hoping to get into Gryffindor Tower but the Fat Lady's pulled a disappearing act, so Remus suggested we use the secret passage and I nearly got hexed into next week bumping into you lot.' Sirius grinned to show he wasn't mad at them, much to the group's relief. 

'What were you all doing lurking in that passage anyway?' asked Remus.

'Err, we _were _going to try and find some way of getting a message to the Ministry but we weren't sure of how we were going to do that. Unless you've got a better idea?' said Harry hopefully.

'No. Alerting the Ministry is probably the only thing we _can_ do right now, but that requires opening the Floo channels and the only place we can do that is Dumbledore's office.'

'But the entrance is on the second floor and we don't have the password,' said Hermione.

'We'd need to get there first,' said Alicia. 'How are we going to manage that? Sneaking down several floors full of Death Eaters hardly falls into the 'Easy Plan of Action' category does it?'

'No, but it is necessary, though certainly not impossible.' Remus looked to Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley brothers. 'I trust each of you can recall the contents of a particular map to a certain degree?'

'Yeah, but there aren't any passages that'll take us down to the second floor from here.'

'True, but our ability to move about the castle undetected will undoubtedly give us an edge. We can't leap out there, wands at the ready and fight our way down. There are far too many Death Eaters to take on and defeat in one-on-one combat. I'd say that stealth is our weapon in this game.'

'So what you're saying Moony, is that we need to even up the odds?' Sirius asked with a trace of mischief kindling in his eyes.

'Exactly. Not only will it reduce the odds of our getting caught, it will give the Ministry the best possible chance of getting through and helping us. Now we don't need to kill anyone, just put them out of action. Is everyone here familiar with Disarming, Stunning, and Paralysis Spells?'

*

'What was that?'

Alan Yewstray turned to his young partner, Ray Gradstone, with an exasperated sigh. This young Death Eater was proving to be nothing more than an annoyance and a pain in the neck to train. Yewstray had risen quickly up into the senior ranks of the Dark Order and felt cheated when the task of training a new recruit had fallen to him. Patience was not something he was overly familiar with.

'What?' he snapped.

'That noise, didn't you hear it?' Gradstone looked up at the ceiling. 'I think it came from upstairs. Sure you didn't hear anything?'

Yewstray glared at the boy. 'Yeah, now that you mention it, I did. Sounded like an irritating little brat who doesn't understand what 'be quiet and follow your superior's orders' means.'

The teenager looked only slightly abashed. Nervously he pointed upstairs. 'Shouldn't we go look?' he asked. 'Might be someone up there.'

'Fine, get out of my sight.' Yewstray snarled, his patience reaching the end of its very short tether. 'Report back in ten minutes.'

'Yes Sir!' 

Yewstray grimaced. Gradstone was barely nineteen yet he had all the annoying enthusiasm of a five-year-old in a toyshop. He eagerly went up the nearest staircase to the seventh floor, wand held up in front of him. Idiotic kid. He didn't have a clue. His eagerness was sure to get him caught if he were ever sent out on his own. No wonder he had needed an experienced Death Eater to baby-sit him. Too bad Yewstray had drawn the short straw. Yewstray resumed his patrol, marching up and down the sixth floor, glad of a few minutes peace and a cigarette.

*

Stepping onto the seventh floor, Gradstone brandished his wand, pointing it at every door and in all directions, hoping to catch an unwary student off guard. He felt extremely disappointed that the passage was empty. Certain that he _had _heard something, Gradstone flattened himself against the wall and edged down the corridor, ready to hex the first person he saw.

Gradstone had graduated from Hogwarts only a few years ago but his memory of the castles ever-shifting layout completely failed him. He had a vague idea that the Gryffindors dormitories were around here somewhere … or was he thinking of Ravenclaw Tower? Damn it. Being a Hufflepuff, Gradstone had never known for certain. Having a memory like a leaky cauldron hadn't helped. Not to mention the fact that his superiors obvious knew it. But Gradstone was hardly stupid enough not to realise when someone considered him a liability. That was why Yewstray had sent him up here, wasn't it? Not that his enthusiasm for the status and power that came with being a respected Death Eater was in any way dampened.

__

I'll show them. I can do this just as well as the next Death Eater. It's probably only a bunch of students after all. No problem.

Pausing by a closed door, Gradstone cast a Transparency Spell and was again disappointed to find no one there. He turned to go back the other way … and found his way barred by a Death Eater. 

Quickly, Gradstone stepped back and bowed deeply. Always show respect to the elders, that was the first rule he'd been taught and it was a lesson well worth learning.

'Sir, my apologies. I did not see you there.' He said swiftly, filled with child-like awe at the Death Eater's ability to move without making a sound and wishing fervently that someone would teach _him _how to do that.

A gruff voice came from the depths of the hood.

'Who sent you up here?'

'Yewstray, Sir. I heard noises and he sent me to investigate.' 

'Alone?'

'Yes, Sir.' 

The Death Eater seemed to be considering him when a slight creak of a door opening caught Gradstone's attention. He turned, wand raised, but was met by a hazy cloud of sparkling blue dust. It flew into his eyes, swirling gently around him. Gradstone swayed slightly, his eyelids growing heavy … an irresistible urge to lay down washed over him. Slumping against the wall, the young Death Eater closed his eyes, slid to the floor in a heap and knew no more.

Sirius had stepped back as soon as the Sleep Spell had wafted out the nearby classroom, covering his face to avoid accidentally inhaling the dust. 

'Should be out for a couple hours,' said Remus, stepping out and waving his wand to clear away the remains of the cloud. 'Fred, George, take him back to the storeroom, bind him, then come back here.'

The twins hastened to obey, levitating Gradstone and floating him off down the corridor. Hermione conjuring a gag to muffle the snoring as they passed.

Sirius beckoned to the rest of the group, leading the way down the stairs.

*

Yewstray strode back to his post and was instantly irked that Gradstone had not yet returned. Damn kid was probably playing at being a Senior Death Eater. He could just see him kicking down doors and expecting prisoners to fall at his feet, forgetting to report back. That kid was asking for at least ten minutes under the Cruciatus curse if he didn't learn not to follow through on such childish ideas.

Dropping his cigarette, Yewstray gave it a hard stamp to put it out when he noticed a number of odd little coloured balls rolling down the passage towards him. Drawing his wand Yewstray stepped nimbly out of the way, letting them roll past. Looking ahead, the balls appeared to be coming down the staircase at the far end, bouncing silently down each step and rolling slowly towards him. Two yellow ones bumped into his feet. Stooping, Yewstray cautiously picked one up. Closer inspection revealed that they weren't balls at all. They appeared to be seeds.

The yellow seed in his hand split - several thin vines shot out and wrapped tightly round his hand, binding his fingers together. With a startled yelp, Yewstray tried to rip them off with his other hand only to have that bound as well. His wand was snagged by another vine and dropped to the floor. Seeds at his feet burst open - the narrow vines reaching and ensnaring his ankles, pulling tightly. Yewstray opened his mouth to shout for help when a clump of sticky webbing shot through the air, wrapping over the lower half of his face. The vines pulled and he fell to the floor, unable to move. 

Several figures came swiftly down the stairs. Five students and a man that Yewstray thought for a moment was a fellow Death Eater. Crouching beside him, the face of Sirius Black regarded Yewstray thoughtfully, casually reaching for his dropped wand.

'Don't mind if I borrow this for a while, do you?' he asked with a grin, twirling the wands idly with his fingers.

Yewstray mumbled something through the webbing over his mouth, fury in his eyes that shifted to amazement as the Boy Who Lived appeared at Black's side.

With a wave of his wand, the webbing stretched over Yewstray's eyes and ears. A moment later he was rendered unconscious with a Stunning Spell.

'Well done, Neville. I wouldn't of thought of using Tangle Vines.' Said Sirius turning to Neville who blushed furiously. 'You come up with any more ideas like that, you let us know, okay?'

Luke and Phoebe had just hidden the Death Eater away in a nearby cupboard when Remus, Hermione, and the twins caught up.

'Padfoot, this would be quicker if we split up,' said Remus as he Summoned the unused seeds and returned them to Neville. 

'Right, Harry, you stay with me.' Sirius said quickly.

'Ron, Hermione, you two with me. The rest of you stay with Sirius. None of you are go off on your own, understand? Padfoot, if you'll take the west side, we'll take the east wing. We'll try and secure a clear route down to the second floor.'

The group obediently spilt up. Ron and Hermione both whispering 'good luck' as they passed Harry and followed Remus through a tapestry-covered passage. Harry watched them go, silently praying that it wouldn't be the last time he ever saw them.

'Come on, quickly now,' Sirius took the lead, moving through the shadows, the Gryffindors following. Harry gripped his wand tightly as he hurried after them, wondering if there was any chance at all of getting everyone out alive.

He certainly hoped so.

*

****

To Be Continued!

*

Please review. All comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.

__

Authors Notes

Yay! Great news!! My Beta, eclecticmum, has assured me that all the remaining chapters will be returned to me, fully Beta-ed, by the end of the month! So you shouldn't have too long to wait for the next chapter. It will be a longer one than this one, and, like before, if you want an e-mail when it's going up, please leave an address on the review page and I'll let you know! ;D Thanks! 

~Voltora~


	13. Tell No Lies

****

Chapter Twenty Four; Tell No Lies

The Great Hall, once a bright, cheerful room, filled with the sound of chatting students and laughter, was now as silent, cold and bleak as the dungeons below, containing an air of dark power and fear.

The enchanted ceiling gave way to a dark near-black sky. Rolling clouds surged overhead, obscuring the starlight. Riding upon the wind were groups of five or six Death Eaters flying in loose arrow-head formations over the castle grounds, the ebony wings of their mounts propelling them swiftly across the sky.

Flaming torches on the walls glowed a poisonous green through the gloom, sending long, flickering shadows across the cold stone floor. The House tables had vanished, leaving a large barren space in the centre. The banners on the walls that had originally portrayed one of the four Hogwarts Houses now displayed sinister skulls and snakes. The Dark Mark.

At the very back wall, a monstrous throne dominated the room. Resting on a podium of black marble, it stood over twelve feet high, fashioned in the image of a spitting cobra with its hood fanning out to either side. It was made of pure, shining silver with unnaturally large emeralds for its eyes. Any witch or wizard who had the grave misfortune to lay eyes upon it may have mistaken it for the legendary Basilisk, and could only pray that they would never confront the one who would sit upon it.

Unfortunately for Tia Torr, that particular prayer would go unanswered.

Her shoes clacked loudly on the stone floor, echoing into the semi-darkness that shrouded the Hall. Marching swiftly, Tia approached the throne and its occupant. Ten feet from the podium she dropped to her knees, crawling forward to kiss the hem of the Dark Lords robes. Her lips brushing the soft material, she hastily drew back, anxious to put some distance between herself and the serpent that lay curled at the Dark Lords feet. Its cold eyes watched her retreat, its forked tongue flicking eagerly in her direction, tasting her fear.

Although the very notion seemed quite ludicrous, Tia had to admit that she was more frightened by the snake than of its master, who now lowered a white spider-like hand to the snakes ugly head, giving her a gentle caress. With a content hiss, Nagini slithered up the arm of the throne, her long undulating body moving with liquid grace, curling her upper half into Voldemorts lap. And still she held Tia's gaze, cunning intelligence burning like a cold fire in the slit-like eyes.

Tia slowly raised her eyes, giving her full attention to the Dark Lord. His gaze was no better than the snakes; cold, calculating and laughing at her fear.

Hastily composing herself, Tia straightened her posture, meeting Voldemorts eyes unwaveringly. She did not speak. Experience and unpleasant observation had taught her to await the Dark Lords permission. To speak out of turn was punishable by the Cruciatus Curse; something Tia had enough sense to avoid where possible.

For five minutes she waited. Not moving a muscle. 

'You have done well.' 

The Dark Lord spoke just above a whisper, a twisted smile on his lipless face. 

'Thank you Sir.' She said stiffly. 

Judging by the tone, he had not summoned her merely to congratulate her on a job well done. So she waited.

Voldemort leaned back, one hand idly stroking the huge serpent on his lap.

'Where is he?' 

Tia's blood felt like it had turned to ice. 

'I - I don't know Sir.'

The smile vanished in an instant, his blood red eyes flashed dangerously. Tia half-expecting lightning bolts to come shooting out of them. She opened her mouth with the futile hope of being allowed to explain but all that came out was a scream of agony as the Cruciatus Curse wrapped itself around her, setting her bones on fire and sending her mind reeling with the pain. The Curse was abruptly lifted barely ten seconds later. A warning. Mild by his usual standards, and Tia took heart from his lenience. Shaking violently, she pulled herself up off the floor.

'Find him!' 

Dismissed, Tia bowed deeply and hastened from the Hall.

*

'Ouch!'

Harry clapped a hand over his scar, wincing as a sharp burst of hot pain shot through his head. Sirius was beside him in seconds, asking what was wrong.

Harry could only manage a soft groan of pain. The initial flash of pain had mercifully passed as soon as it had come but the ache lingered. His head was throbbing painfully.

Sirius gently steered Harry to an empty seat. They were in the History of Magic classroom. Fred and George had just brought in another Death Eater. She was frozen in the Full Body Bind with her hood pulled low over her face. Luke, Ginny and Phoebe were double-checking the bound Death Eaters that they'd already caught unawares.

'You'd think they'd be a bit more alert,' Ginny mumbled, re-casting the Stunning Spell on a wriggling Death Eater.

'Cocky gits,' Phoebe sneered. 'So full of themselves now that they're inside the castle they just aren't expecting an attack.'

'Least of all one from inside the castle,' added Luke.

Sirius knelt beside Harry, firmly easing his hand away from his scar, carefully examining him.

'Sirius, I'm fine,' he protested feebly.

Sirius ignored the comment. Raising his 'borrowed' wand over Harry he cast a soothing healing spell over him. With a sigh of relief, Harry felt most of the pain leave him.

'Feel better?'

'Yeah, much better, thanks.'

'How bad was it?'

'Not too bad. It was very quick.' Harry said. 'I think He just hexed someone … if He'd killed someone it would have hurt a lot more.' 

Solemnly Sirius nodded, watching Harry closely. He looked as though he was about to say something but was interrupted by the return of Neville, Katie and Alicia. The three of them had volunteered to have a look down the south corridor to check if it was clear. By the look on their faces it was a safe bet to say that it wasn't.

'Sirius, there's another four Death Eaters in this section. They're all in the second trophy gallery.' Neville informed him.

Sirius immediately called the group together, a plan already formulated to take them down.

'Alright, Luke, Katie, George, I want you three to seal the galleries south entrance, go down by Professor Sprouts office, second passage on the left. Fred, go with Phoebe and Alicia to the main entrance. When all of you are in position, seal all the doors and use the strongest Silencing Charms you can manage. We don't want them shouting for help.

'Ginny, Neville, I want both of you to stay here. Keep an eye on these,' he gestured to the limp forms of their prisoners. ' … and Harry.'

Harry stared up at his godfather. 'What? But I just said I'm fine!' 

'I know, but I'd rather you rest for a bit, Harry, just to be sure that you're okay. Now, I don't want you sneaking off to help the others, you stay here until I get back.'

'Why? Where're you going?' A slight note of panic was creeping into Harry's voice.

'I'm only going down to the next floor to see how many we'll be up against. There'll be more of them the further down we go and I doubt they'll be as easy to sneak up on as these ones were. We don't want to get in over our heads.' Off Harry's worried look, he added, 'I'll go as Padfoot. They won't see me in the shadows.' Sirius gave Harry an encouraging smile. 'I won't be long, I promise. Trust me?'

Harry smiled and nodded. Sirius fondly ruffled his godsons hair, stood up, gave a few last instructions to the others to return to the classroom the moment they'd completed their mission, transformed, and with a wag of his tail, disappeared out the door.

*

Meanwhile, on the far side of the castle, Remus, Hermione, and Ron were investigating a possible route to take them down to Dumbledore's office.

'I think that if we can reach the boys bathroom on the fifth floor we may be able to take a passage from there down to the dungeons, and take the passage behind the tapestry beside Snape's office back up to the second floor.' Remus whispered as he swiftly led Ron and Hermione down a dark, narrow corridor. None of them had lit their wands just in case someone spotted the light and caught them.

'But wouldn't we end up at the wrong end of the castle?' asked Hermione, struggling to visualise the Marauders Map and the castles complex passage system as best she could.

'Yes, but it will get us down there with the absolute minimum risk of being seen,' said Remus. 'With a bit of luck we'll be able to get into Dumbledore's office and alert the Ministry before anyone notices anything.'

'Um, I think we're going to need more than a _bit_ of luck,' whispered Ron. He had stopped at a T-junction in the corridors, indicating the left-hand passage with a jerk of his head.

Cautiously, Remus and Hermione crept up behind him to take a look.

Blocking their way was a large group of Death Eaters. Eight, maybe nine in all. Remus grabbed hold of the back of Ron's robes and pulled him back out of sight before any of them looked up the passage.

'What do we do now?' whispered Hermione, anxiously looking to Remus. 

'I would suggest going back, but there's no other way around them,' he said grimly. 'So we're going to have to go through them.'

*

As silent as his nickname implied, Padfoot moved through the shadows, blending with the darkness. His raven-black fur shrouding his form, allowing him to pass undetected to the lower floors of the castle.

What he saw disturbed him.

Death Eaters down every corridor, moving in packs like jackals. Some alert and wary, the Seniors no doubt, barking orders left and right to search all the rooms for any students. The underlings hastened to obey before a reprimanding hex was sent in their general direction.

Padfoot tried to plot their general positions on a mental map.

__

Two, maybe three heading down the south-east corridor … seven on the west wing, ought to avoid them … four by the gallery, shouldn't be a problem…

Gliding down the stairs like a ghost, Padfoot headed for the fourth floor storerooms, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him he was too far away from the others … from Harry. Hesitantly, Sirius crept along the passage, contemplating whether or not he could risk sneaking down another floor, just to see if he could confirm roughly how many Death Eaters they were up against, when one in particular caught his attention.

She was climbing the stairs, her hair looking extremely windswept, her violet eyes bright but cold. Her face was as hard as marble, no sweet smile on her lips but a grimace of frustration as she stepped onto the landing, holding her hand out down the left of the corridor and then to her right. The ring upon her finger was glowing an icy blue, pulsing weakly. Glaring furiously at it, Tia cursed, spun on her heel and stormed up the right hand passage towards Sirius.

Sirius froze. Part of him wanted to go to her. To hold her close … to tell her how worried he'd been … that she was so beautiful … Confused, Sirius shook his head hard, gazing uncertainly at the lovely witch as she drew closer. Where on earth were these ridiculous thoughts coming from? Now was probably the _least_ suitable time for them. He hadn't wanted to believe any of what Harry, or indeed anyone else, had said against Tia … they just didn't understand…

Backing away slowly, Sirius tried desperately to make sense of the jumble of thoughts racing through his mind. What was going on?

Tia was roaming freely in a castle besieged by the Dark Lord and his supporters - but surely she wasn't - she had not been taken prisoner with the rest of the staff - there had to be a mistake - did that not mean - he'd trusted her - Harry never had - Harry had tried to warn him -

Head pounding, Sirius gave a plaintive yelp, shutting his eyes tightly. Every time he tried to think something against Tia, a painful pulse shot through his head. What was wrong with him? This had happened before, hadn't it? He couldn't remember. He couldn't think.

'Sirius.'

That voice … that beautiful voice…

Clamping down on the inappropriate thought, Sirius slowly opened his eyes.

Tia was standing over him, his outburst revealing his presence. She was smiling. Not the warm, loving smile that she so often wore whenever she was around him. This was more of a satisfied smile, like a tiger that had stumbled across a wounded prey animal and knew its belly would soon be full.

'Sirius.' Her voice was soft, melodious. But something was telling Sirius that, like a tiger, she may be beautiful, but she was also deadly. 'Come to me, Sirius.' She said firmly. 'Reveal yourself.'

No, he couldn't! He didn't understand what was going on. What was wrong with him?

Against his will, Sirius stepped out of the shadows and transformed.

*

Despite Remus' observation that the odds were most definitely not in their favour, being outnumbered at least three-to-one, he was confident that they _did_ have a chance so long as the element of surprise and speed was working for them.

Certainly the Clouding Spell coupled with a giant ghostly dragons head lunging down the narrow passage seemed to catch the Death Eaters off guard.

One of them panicked, dropping to the floor to avoid the dragon and sending an Impediment Jinx at it. The spell shot straight through the illusion to strike one of his team-mates.

Wasting no time, Remus set off half a dozen Stunning Spells in quick succession into the fog. Muffled cries indicated that at least two had met with an unwary target.

The fog was suddenly dispelled. The remaining Death Eaters had got themselves organised and ready to launch a counter-attack.

Numerous hexes and jinxes flashed through the air in rapid fire bursts of light; shields and barriers were shattered almost as soon as they materialised. Ron quickly gave up on firing hexes, focusing more on blocking them and casting protective shields over Remus and Hermione instead.

Hermione worked incredibly fast, sending any and every hex that came to mind; Freezing, Stunning, Paralysis, Leg-Locker, Sleep, even a few Transfiguration spells knowing full well that even if they hit their target, they were not powerful enough to result in a complete transformation. The image of a Death Eater trying to aim a wand with penguin flippers would have been funny were the situation not so serious.

Remus was matching the Death Eaters return fire spell for spell; blocking some but reflecting others and sending back a few of his own. A blazing fireball erupted into being and forced the Death Eaters back a little but it was quickly extinguished. Remus then set off a swarm of flying darts but they were met with a cloud of acid that disintegrated them on impact.

By sheer luck, one spell got through the Death Eaters defences to smack one in the midriff. The Jelly Legs Jinx took hold; the Death Eater wavered on his rubbery limbs, falling against his unwary comrade. They both went tumbling backwards causing those behind them to falter in their attack.

Without hesitation, Ron and Hermione dove forward shouting Freezing and Binding Spells. A huge net of over-sized spider-web was slung over their heads and wrapped tightly round the struggling Death Eaters on the floor.

But before they could even catch their breath, someone stepped out of the gloom beyond the fallen Death Eaters, screaming a deadly curse.

With reflexes reminiscent of his werewolf form, Remus threw himself to the floor, kicking out at Ron and Hermione, sweeping their legs out from under them. The curse missed their heads by inches as they dropped.

__

'Stupefy!'

The Stunning Spell shot at the newcomer but was deflected, albeit only just in time, but it gave Remus a few precious seconds to find his feet and fire another. Again the spell was deflected but this time the force behind it sent a shock wave down the corridor; the Death Eater braced himself only to be flung against the wall. His hood fell.

For a frozen moment Remus stared into the pale, watery blue eyes of a man he had once considered a friend.

Peter Pettigrew stared back, hesitation flickering across his face but that quickly vanished. He raised his wand, rapidly conjuring a forest of huge, barbed spikes that burst out of the floor, walls and ceiling in front of him. Remus knew by the startled shouts of Ron and Hermione that the way back had been similarly blocked. 

'Holy -!' Ron grabbed Hermione, hauling her away from another lethal spike that jutted out of the wall, stopping right where her shoulder had been a second ago. With a terrified cry, Hermione ran backwards into Remus who drew both of them close behind him, shielding them from Peter and what he himself was about to do.

Throwing a shield over Ron and Hermione, Remus flung up his hands, focusing with all his might on amplify what was usually a fairly basic spell. Blocking everything else out of his mind, he concentrated.

Flames erupted from his palms, a rich orange and red blaze that streamed out of his hands, lancing through the air. The fire hit the spikes in a wave of heat, the flames crackling loudly, licking at the metal. The roar drowned out everything. Remus was only dimly aware of someone shouting another spell but it wasn't important. Directing the fiery lance at the very centre of the tangle of spikes, he increased the temperature rapidly. The intense heat wave rolled down the corridor, slamming against the metal like a solid wall. The spikes turned a glowing white and begun to melt, blobs of liquid metal dripping rapidly to the floor.

Hoping that was enough, Remus cancelled the spell, drawing the flames back to him, compressing the fire into a swirling orb before it burst into a cloud of smoke and vanished.

Pettigrew stood frozen at the far end of the corridor, staring at Remus with a mixture of shock, fear, frustration and loathing. With a shout of fury he tried to hurl another hex but found his wand suddenly yanked out of his hand by Ron bellowing the Disarming Spell. Fear took hold, his eyes widened and before anyone could stop him, he turned and bolted down a side passage.

'Stop him!' Remus vaulted over the melted stubs that remained of the spikes. 'Before he warns the rest of them!'

Grabbing Hermione's hand, Ron pulled her to her feet and they raced after Remus, failing to notice, as they passed a window, the silvery glow through the clouds as the moon began to rise.

*

'What's going on?'

Tia giggled, smiling sweetly, ignoring Sirius' vague question. She glided up to him, her slender hands snaking their way up his chest, round his shoulders, drawing his head close, and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

'Does _that_ answer your question? She smiled ever more broadly at the startled expression on his face.

'Tia -'

'Shh,'

Placing a delicate finger to his lips, Tia tilted his head so that their eyes met. An indescribable calm washed over him. Suddenly he didn't need to say anything … nothing else was important anymore … 

Slowly, Tia reached up, forcing his lips against hers -

'Oh, please,' drawled a cold, sneering voice. 'Don't let me interrupt.'

Tia whipped round. Whether she was startled or just mad at the interruption, she had her wand out in an instant, aimed straight at Lucius Malfoy's heart.

'Back off, Lucius!'

Lucius sneered, raising his hands mockingly in surrender.

'No, really, do carry on. It'll be interesting to see how the Master likes you hitting on your 'boyfriend' when you are supposed to be searching for the Potter boy. Mind if I ask why you are so intent on trying his patience? Not very clever of you.'

'I have no intention of doing any such thing.' She snapped.

'Where _is _the boy? We were under the impression that you could locate him, wherever he might be.' He looked up and down the corridor, eyes sweeping the darkness. 'I don't see him. Could it be that you have failed us? My dear Allison, you disappoint us all.'

Tia's eyes flashed dangerously.

'Don't you _dare _call me that!' she stormed over to Lucius, trying to look menacing but she only came up his shoulders which Lucius seemed to find rather amusing. 

'You're cute when you're angry.' He said, enjoying the enraged fury in her eyes. 'Intimidation just doesn't work very well for you, and neither does your ring by all accounts.' He raised her hand, fingering the ring that was still pulsing weakly. Tia jerked her hand away.

'It is hardly my fault if the amulet's signal has been corrupted.' She said curtly.

'Indeed. And prey tell what you are doing to remedy the situation? Our Masters patience wears thin.'

'Our?' Tia made a show of looking deeply puzzled. '_Your_ Master, Lucius. I have no _Master._'

'Of course. Though He rewards you well enough for your services. I wonder why it is that you do not join us.'

'I have no need of it, nor any desire to surrender my liberty.'

'Yet you follow His orders as diligently as any of those in the Inner Circle.' He said coolly.

'As you say, he rewards success very well.'

'But?'

'He can not give me what I want.' Her eyes and voice darkened, cold fury in every syllable.

Lucius nodded. 

'Revenge.' He said, knowingly, his eyes glinting maliciously.

'It is my prize to seek.'

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, I do like that. And would this young man be a part of that?'

Sirius had neither moved nor spoken since Malfoy's appearance. The Death Eater strode over to him, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Sirius did not blink.

'Interesting.'

'A slight variation of a Confundus Charm.' Tia stated proudly. 'It was very easy once I had first made eye contact. He can't help but do as I ask. He can't say a word against me, poor sap, falling for a girl like me.'

'Seductiveness _and_ brains, a rare combination. Though I believe our Lord had something to do with that first talent?' Slyly gesturing to her beautiful face, Tia glared stonily back at him. 

'Perhaps,' she admitted begrudgingly. 'Not that it is any business of yours.'

'Oh, but it _is_ my business, Allison, as it is yours to follow orders from those that out rank you. You are among the Dark Order and whether you are one of us or not, you should know that His orders are there to be followed or had you forgotten?' His polite manner dropped. 'Where is the boy?'

'Unconfirmed as of yet,' said Tia loftily. 'But it hardly matters. If I can't get to _him_, he will have to come to _us_.' She looked over at Sirius, smiling sweetly. 'I'm sure the Dark Lord will be most pleased.'

*

The Hogwarts library was a magnificent room, taking up almost half of the fifth floor. Filled with thousands of shelves, hundreds of narrow rows, it was a wonder that students didn't get lost among the dusty volumes from time to time. Very disorientating if you were not familiar with the layout, it provided a convenient bolt-hole for Pettigrew who crashed through the double doors and scurried into the maze of shelves in a desperate attempt to lose his pursuers.

Remus calmly stepped into the room a few moments' later, eyes sweeping the shadowy corners and long narrow aisles. He didn't expect Peter to suddenly jump out and attack, not when his fundamental instinct was self-preservation, to run.

'Lock the doors,' Remus whispered over his shoulder.

Obediently, Hermione eased the doors shut and locked them. As an added precaution, Ron cast a Silencing Charm over the doors and fusing them shut with a sticky glue-like substance.

'Remember, if you see him, do not try to take him on alone; call for help, okay?'

The teenagers nodded solemnly. The three of them spread out, Remus heading down the left side of the room, Hermione disappearing down the centre aisle and Ron taking the far right.

The labyrinth of passages were dimly lit, stubs of candles were burning low in their holders upon the worktables. Shadows wavered where the passages branched off in different directions. 

Ron crept through the Potions section, wand aiming at any shadow that moved. Moving slowly, he hardly made a sound, walking almost on tiptoe, eyes peeled for the traitorous little rat.

For nearly five minutes, he found nothing. Neither Remus nor Hermione had shouted, so they hadn't found Pettigrew yet either. A constant prickling on the back of his neck was quickly convincing Ron that someone was watching him, but every time he looked around there was nothing there.

A shadow moved up ahead, flittering behind the shelves there. Taking a deep breath, Ron hurried up to a gap in the shelving, slipped through and sneaked round to where he'd seen the shadow. It was a dead end. Nothing there.

Sensing, rather than hearing someone move, Ron whipped round and found himself face to face with Pettigrew. But he wasn't alone. One arm was wrapped tightly around Hermione, holding her in front of him with his other hand close to her neck. A hand that glimmered silver.

'If you make a sound, I'll kill her,' Pettigrew snarled, wrapping his cold fingers around Hermione's slender throat. She gave a frightened whimper, her brown eyes wide and pleading. 'Put your wand on the floor. Slowly!'

With no idea as to what else he could do, Ron obeyed, crouching slowly, placing his wand on the floor, and straightening up.

'Back up.'

As Ron did as he was told, Pettigrew forced Hermione forward until they were standing just over the wand. Ron tried to tell Hermione without words that it would okay but she wasn't looking at him; the hand at her throat was more demanding of her attention. 

Just as Pettigrew made to lean down and retrieve it, a blast of yellow light struck the wand; it blew across the floor towards Ron who snatched it up and pointed it at Pettigrew just as a voice shouted 'Freeze Peter!'

Pettigrew drew back against the shelves, still holding Hermione close. Remus was stood at the far end of the aisle with his wand aimed directly at the two of them.

'Let her go, Peter,' he ordered coldly, taking a step closer.

Pettigrew sneered, though his voice wavered uncertainly. 'You won't shoot me, Remus. You'd hit the girl.' He tightened his grip. Hermione squirmed a little, unable to get loose.

Remus shrugged. 'If she gets hit, she gets hit. Can't help that.'

'Y - you wouldn't do it.' Pettigrew stammered. 'You wouldn't kill me. Harry asked you not too, remember?' He was starting to sound rather desperate, masking it with false confidence.

'I don't need to kill you, Peter. One Stunner is more than enough to take you down.' Remus stated coolly. He looked to Hermione. 'I apologise Hermione, but I'd rather stun you both than risk hitting you with something more powerful.'

Hermione gave a weak smile and a nod. Pettigrew tightened his grip. Ron edged a little closer. Pettigrew had turned quite pale, his eyes flicking nervously around the room before moving swiftly back to Remus. He gave a low laugh, smirking.

'What's so funny?' Ron demanded angrily.

Peter simply continued to watch Remus with his beady eyes, glinting maliciously. Suddenly, Remus let out a grunt of pain, clutching his stomach. He slumped against the wall, his whole body shaking violently.

Pettigrew looked over his shoulder at Ron. 

'That.' he said simply.

Remus fell to the floor, twitching convulsively. Thick grey fur was rippling up and down his shifting form, his face elongating into a long muzzle filled with razor sharp, long, deadly teeth.

Ron backed up into the shelves behind him. Hermione struggled frantically to get out of Pettigrew's grip. 

'Let go of me!' she pleaded, fearfully watching her former professor mutating on the floor in front of her.

'Werewolves do have a fondness for human prey, do they not? Human flesh is something they find _very_ tasty.' He hissed gleefully into her ear. 'Lucky for me, they don't take much notice of small rodents.'

With a nasty grin at Ron, Pettigrew shoved Hermione to the floor; she landed scrawled beside the almost transformed wolf. In the blink of an eye, Pettigrew had transformed, scurrying away into the shadows.

'Hermione!' 

Absolutely terrified, Hermione froze, staring up into the glowing amber eyes of the werewolf. The transformation was complete. Breathless with fear, Hermione shut her eyes tight, expecting the next thing she felt to be those vicious teeth tearing into her flesh -

She flinched as something nudged her shoulder. A gentle touch. Warm breath blew across her face, a soft panting in her ears. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

The huge wolf was sitting calmly beside her, tail wagging and gently nudging her with its muzzle. The amber eyes watching her closely … kindly…

'Remus?' Hermione whispered. 

The wolf gave the canine equivalent of a smile, tail thumping harder against the floor.

Ron dropped down beside Hermione, staring at Remus with his mouth hanging open.

'That's bloody fantastic!' he said. 'Wolfsbane Potion?'

Remus nodded.

'Phew! For a moment I thought you were going to bite Hermione's head off!' He looked angrily around at the floor, searching for a sign of the rat. 'I'll bet that's what that slimeball was counting on.'

Remus growled deep in his throat. He stepped over to where Peter had stood, placing his nose to the floor and took a deep sniff. In seconds he was off, following the scent. Ron and Hermione hurried after him, weaving between the shelves, eyes peeled. 

Remus' ears pricked up and he broke into a run, pelting down the aisle, body low to the ground, snarling furiously. A small dark shape dashed across the path. Remus pounced, swiping at the rodent with his huge paws. Squealing loudly, the rat shot between the wolf's paws, racing towards Ron and Hermione in a blind panic.

__

'Stupefy!' they shouted.

The spells struck the floor, inches away from their target. Remus spun round and leaped after Pettigrew, knocking over a rack of shelves in his haste. Several huge volumes tumbled off the shelves; one landing right on top of the fleeing rat. A muffled squeak cried out, a bald tail whipping back and forth from under the cover. Ron and Hermione held their wands ready as Remus crouched low, ready to spring.

Pettigrew transformed - flinging his silver hand up. A blast that shook the room erupted from it, sending Ron and Hermione flying backwards' into the shelves. The werewolf launched itself into the air, jaws wide. Pettigrew spun round, screaming a curse - shards of silver sliced through the air - Ron bellowed a spell - a shimmering haze of red and gold clouded the wolf's form - the shards slid over the barriers surface, bouncing off harmlessly. Eyes wide, Pettigrew transformed as the wolf's jaws flashed -

Hermione shoved the heavy books off of herself, struggling to disentangle her robes from the fragmented remains of the broken shelves. Ron offered her a hand. 

Madam Pince is going to have a fit when she sees this!' he said, grinned.

'Did we get him? Where's the rat?' she asked anxiously.

They looked to Remus who was calmly sitting beside them like an obedient dog, his tail wagging at full speed. From his mouth dangled the limp, unconscious form of a mangy grey rat, eyes half-closed and silver paw hanging harmlessly to the side.

__

'Harry Potter,'

Like a blast of icy wind, the voice of Lord Voldemort, alight with malice, echoed throughout the castle.

__

'I have with me your precious godfather, Sirius Black. As I understand it, you are quite fond of him? It would be a shame if anything were to happen to him, would it not? I have very little patience Potter … so unless you surrender yourself now, I will see to it that your godfather is put under the most painful torture possible, so that he will die an excruciating, painfully slow death. 

'You have ten minutes, Potter.' 

*

To Be Continued!

*

__

Authors Notes

Good news for everyone who is intending to read the rest of this. All the remaining chapters will be posted **very** shortly. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Please leave a review! I really appreciate them!


	14. Hostage Situation

****

Chapter Twenty Five; Hostage Situation

Sirius' body felt strangely distant, lying scrawled on the cold, hard floor of the Great Hall, his mind reeling with the pain. Throat too sore to continue screaming, his breath came in laboured, ragged pants. He lay still, head pounding as a cold, high-pitched voice reverberated through his mind.

__

'… unless you surrender yourself, I will see to it that your godfather is put under the most painful torture possible, so that he will die an excruciating, painfully slow death.

'You have ten minutes, Potter.'

His vision swimming, Sirius glared murderously up at the Dark Lord.

'He won't come,' he said hoarsely. 

Voldemort slowly turned to look down at him, scarlet eyes shining through the gloom. The throne in which he sat was tall enough to cast him into deep shadow, only a dim silhouette and his glowing eyes were visible.

'I see no reason why he shouldn't,' said Voldemort softly.

Sirius slowly made to get up. He did not want to die lying at the Dark Lords feet. His legs shook slightly as he shifted his weight onto them, but he managed to stand, meeting the pitiless eyes, his vision clearing.

The wand he'd taken from one of the Death Eaters had been confiscated. He had no means of defending himself, short of transforming, but what could he possibly do as Padfoot? Bite Lucius Malfoy's leg?

The Death Eater stood on Voldemorts right hand, arms folded, sneering down at Sirius.

Tia was on Voldemorts left, nervously eyeing the snake that was curled in his lap, hissing ominously at her.

Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at Sirius again. The Cruciatus Curse hit him full force. The pain was unbearable, his very skin was burning, peeling away slowly, layer by layer. Sirius was biting his tongue so hard he could taste blood flooding his mouth. A scream of agony erupted from his throat - and the curse was lifted.

Sirius collapsed, black starbursts dancing across his eyes, barely conscious. Voldemort laughed coldly, the sinister cackle ringing in his ears.

Surely - surely Harry wouldn't risk himself so foolishly? Sirius tried to tell himself that, but his brain didn't seem to want to accept it. No, he couldn't. It was suicidal. The only possible outcome was death. Yes, Harry had escaped from Voldemorts clutches several times but with each attempt he'd come that little bit closer to losing his life. You could not be lucky every time. The safest thing was for Harry to stay away, not to listen to Voldemorts demands. To ignore the fact that Sirius was now his prisoner.

The thought that he would never see his godson again hurt Sirius even more than the Curse could. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill.

He had to trust that Remus would get a message out. The Ministry would send help. Fudge may be an incompetent fool but he was not so short-sighted as to ignore the urgent plight of hundreds of stranded students. If Harry and the others could just stay hidden, out of danger, then they would be fine. It would just take a bit of time. Not that Sirius believed that he had much of it left.

Sirius waited until his vision cleared. It took longer than before. Several hits with the Cruciatus Curse had rapidly drained his strength. His muscles and bones protested as he forced himself up again with no small amount of effort.

Voldemort waited until Sirius had regained his footing before turning to address Malfoy.

'Lucius, summon those of the Inner Circle. Destroying the Boy-Who-Lived would be a disappointment without an audience to witness it.'

Malfoy nodded and left the Hall, his black cloak billowing out behind him. Tia stood a little behind the Dark Lord, looking sullen. Voldemort must have noticed. 

'My dear, I can not allow you to play with our guest until I am finished with him.'

'Sir, you promised me that I would have my revenge -'

'Indeed I did and you shall,' he said coolly. 'When he has served his purpose. Though if you had brought me the boy like I asked, you would not have to wait.'

Tia fell silent, pouting behind the Dark Lords back.

With a tremendous bang, the doors of the Great Hall burst open. Sirius spun round and his jaw dropped. 

Harry, astride his Firebolt, shot into the Hall, soaring up to the enchanted ceiling. Below him, a number of Death Eaters had followed him inside. They spread out, keeping to the walls, wands at the ready. Two of them quickly shut the doors behind them. There was no other way out.

Harry hovered high above their heads like a hawk.

'Voldemort,' he shouted. 'If you want me to surrender you'll have to let Sirius go!'

Sirius was torn between pride at the fearlessness of his godson to face the Dark Lord, and exasperation at Harry's foolishness.

'Harry! _What do you think you're doing?_' he shouted in disbelief.

Harry ignored him.

Voldemort smiled. 'I'm afraid, Potter, that you are in no position to make demands. Your godfather will remain here for as long as I find him useful.' He raised his wand. Sirius cried out in agony, falling to the floor, his body writhing convulsively. 'Or until you surrender.'

Harry gripped his Firebolt so tightly his knuckles went white. He hesitated for only a second before swooping down. Pulling the broom up sharply, he hovered level with the Dark Lord who smiled with cruel satisfaction.

'That's better,' he said coldly, lowering his wand.

Sirius lay prone, tremors running up and down his body. Harry leapt off his broom and ran to his godfather, dropping to his knees beside him.

'Sirius?' He touched his shoulder, giving Sirius a gentle shake. 'Can you hear me?'

For a moment Sirius didn't move. Then his eyes fluttered open.

'Sirius?' Hesitantly, Harry drew his wand.

Tia hurriedly stepped forward but Voldemort raised a hand. She drew back sullenly.

Harry slowly waved his wand over Sirius' body, casting a simple healing spell. Carefully, Sirius sat up, looking rather dazed but he gave a weak smile, wrapping his arms around Harry, pulling him close. Harry buried his face into Sirius' shoulder.

'You shouldn't've come, Harry.' Sirius hissed, his voice somewhere between anger at Harry's recklessness, and joy at being able to hold him close once more.

'I'm sorry,' Harry mumbled, his shoulders shaking. 'I couldn't leave you - I _couldn't._'

'Hey,' Sirius rubbed Harry's back gently. 'I'm the one who should be apologising. It's my fault we're in this mess.'

'How very touching,' Voldemort sneered. 'You are either ridiculously brave or ridiculously stupid to risk your life for such a poor excuse for a guardian, Potter.'

Harry's head whipped round, glaring up at the Dark Lord.

'However, you do possess an extremely high level of magical power, that much is clear. To think of the full extent of the powers that you will wield once you have learnt to harness them … why, they may rival even mine,' he laughed coldly.

'Now, Potter, you must see that I have no desire to quash such potential.' A smile twisted his thin mouth. 'Not when it could be directed … channelled, if you will … to aid the continued rise of the Dark Order.

'Light Magic can not win. It can not defeat the Dark. It may fight back, but ultimately it will fail. Why continue to fight when you must know in the depths of your soul that you will lose? Failure is death, Potter.

'Choose the winning side, Potter. As I told you before … better to save your own life and join me … or die, begging for mercy…'

'Over my dead body!' Harry snarled.

Voldemort's face darkened. 

'That can be arranged,' he hissed. 'But … I will allow you a chance to reconsider…'

He rose with cat-like grace. The snake in his lap slid to the floor, hissing angrily. Sirius held Harry close to him, both of them scrambling to their feet. Sirius' eyes darted round the Hall. The Death Eaters stationed round the room stood perfectly still, keeping their distance.

Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at Sirius. Harry jumped back, startled, as Sirius was flung up into the air. He landed scrawled at the Dark Lords feet, the wind knocked out of him.

Harry held his wand firmly, crouching slightly; ready for the Dark Lords attack. But it didn't come. Voldemort reached down, grabbed Sirius around the throat, pulled him to his feet, and held his wand up against Sirius' chest.

Harry froze.

With a demonic smile, Voldemort commanded, _'Imperio!'_

Sirius' body relaxed. He stood perfectly still, his face blank. He didn't react as Tia stepped up to him, placing a wand into his hand then stepping away. Slowly, Sirius turned to face Harry. There was no recognition in his dark eyes.

An icy hand seemed to grab hold of Harry's heart at that moment. Fearfully, he took a step back.

'Potter, I give you a simple choice. You may either kill your beloved godfather to save your own life…' Voldemorts eyes gleamed maliciously. 'Or you can die by his hands.'

*

**To Be Continued!**

*

**__**

Authors Notes

BWHAHAHAHAHA!! Ack! *coughs violently* Ahem, excuse me, a little sinus congestion, *cough* 

*Voltora slanders off, cackling sadistically*

****

Reviews at this stage would be nice! 


	15. Balance of Power

****

Chapter Twenty Six; Balance of Power

Harry stared fearfully up at his godfather, his heart pounding in his throat. Sirius returned the stare blankly, not moving a muscle.

'Sirius?' Harry whispered, his voice quivering.

Sirius raised his wand. 

__

'Stupefy!'

Harry stumbled backwards. The spell struck the floor at his feet, deliberately missing him. Slowly, stealthily, Sirius stepped down from the podium, his wand trained on Harry.

__

'Sagitta!'

A swarm of arrows flew through the air, sharp and deadly. Without pausing to think Harry shouted, _'Ignis scutum!'_

A wall of fire erupted around him, flaring outwards. The arrows hit the wall, bursting into flame as the wall fell. A ring of ashes remained scourged into the floor.

Sirius continued his approach.

'Sirius, I don't want to hurt you!' Harry nervously held his wand up, trying desperately to recall a stronger barrier spell.

Voldemort smiled, looking very much amused. 

'That's a shame, since _he_ wants to hurt _you_.'

Sirius lunged forward, a huge fiery halo surrounding him. He flung it at Harry - the heat of it struck Harry so hard he nearly fell as he bellowed a counter-spell, conjuring a barrier of rushing water, flowing through the air between him and the fire. It hit. The two spells flared out in all directions; blasts of heat and ice cold water intermingled and vanished, cancelling each other out.

Spells flew thick and fast through the air, Harry trying his hardest to conjure a strong enough shield but each attack shattered his efforts, only just powerful enough to deflect the spell. And still Sirius continued his advance. Harry was gradually being driven back, trying to keep a reasonable distance. But if this carried on he'd end up against the wall and then what? He couldn't attack Sirius. He _couldn't._

'Sirius, fight it!' he shouted. 'You _can_ beat the Curse! Throw it off! You don't want to hurt me!'

But still Sirius fired spell after spell, his dark eyes blazing. He was nothing more than Voldemorts puppet, unable to stop. The spells he was using were becoming more powerful, more deadly, and the shields could barely stand up to them.

With no other choice, Harry went on the offensive.

__

'Impedimenta!'

The Jinx blasted through the air. Sirius blocked it without batting an eye.

__

'Impedimenta! Stupefy! Impedimenta!'

Sirius quickly blocked the first two but the third struck. He stumbled, his leg collapsing under him. Harry held his ground. The Impediment Jinx was in no way permanent. Sirius would be back on his feet in a matter of seconds. Harry's head was spinning. What could he do? If he continued to stun Sirius he'd only continue to fight back to the point of exhaustion, and Voldemort was sure to push him beyond that. 

Attacking Sirius was _not_ an option. Harry was not prepared to risk his only real family. But if he didn't, Sirius would kill him and there was nothing he could do stop himself.

Sirius was back on his feet. Taking a deep breath Harry stepped forward, shouting every hex he could think of that would slow Sirius down.

With expert precision, Sirius deflected each spell in turn. But as Harry cast another Impediment Jinx, Sirius, instead of blocking it, reflected the spell. It bounced back. Too late Harry tried to fling himself out of the way; the spell struck his legs, all the feeling in them vanished in an instant. They'd gone completely numb. As he fell, his wand slipped from his grasp. It rolled just out of reach.

Panicking, Harry tried to drag himself forward, stretching out his hand to grab it.

__

'Impedimenta!'

Harry's arm went numb. Helplessly, he lifted his head. Sirius was standing over him with his wand aimed directly at Harry's heart.

'You can not win, Potter.' Said Voldemort coolly. 'Do you yield?'

'Never!' Harry spat, straining to reach his wand with his other hand. It was a mere inch out of reach and he couldn't move any closer, his legs would not respond.

Voldemort heaved a dramatic sigh.

'If that is your answer…' He smiled coldly at Sirius. 'Then I suggest you bid farewell to your beloved godfather.'

Shaking with fear, Harry met his godfathers' hollow stare.

Something flickered in Sirius' eyes. His face twitched. His arm shook slightly, the wands aim wavering. Harry's heart thudded painfully fast in his chest. Sirius' body shuddered violently but the Dark Lord roared, 'Destroy him!' and Sirius obeyed, shouting out a deadly curse.

A blinding flash of red light erupted from his wand - Harry screwed his eyes shut, the light blazing through his eyelids. There was an alarming, deafeningly loud crack! A dazzling blast of shining white light exploded around Harry. 

For a moment Harry lay still, wondering if he was dead. Was this what it felt like to be dead? His legs didn't even feel numb anymore, the feeling had returned … His brain suddenly caught up with the fact that he _wasn't_ dead. He wasn't even hurt. Eyes snapping open, Harry was stunned to find a glowing haze of beautiful golden light swirling around him. A warm glow was shining from underneath his robes. As though in a trance, Harry reached a hand down the neck of his robes and drew out the amulet.

It was shining in a shimmering golden haze, warm and bright, feeling as light as air.

A roar of fury tore through Harry's mind, jerking his head up he could see Voldemorts evil face screwed up with anger and frustration.

Tia was staring horror-struck at Harry, backing away, shrinking into the shadows, whimpering with fear.

With renewed strength, Harry leapt to his feet. The light moved with him, the amulet glowing ever more brightly, the warmth flowing into his body. The only feeling that echoed this sensation was that which came with phoenix song. For a moment he could almost hear it, lending him strength … courage…

Voldemort screamed at Sirius to attack. Sirius, unable to break the Curse, obeyed. The curse flew straight into the light … and was engulfed. Harry, in spite of himself, grinned broadly with relief. He didn't quite understand how this had happened but he certainly understood the look of fear that flickered across the Dark Lords face.

BOOM!

The doors of the Great Hall shuddered as something slammed against them.

BOOM! _BOOM!_

The Death Eaters nearest the doors started backing away slowly. Then both the doors were forced open, slamming against the walls before bouncing back.

A huge werewolf came hurtling through the doorway, snarling ferociously as it bolted across the Hall and skidded to a halt beside Harry, seemingly un-surprised at the mysterious glow that surrounded him. Upon his back rode Ron and Hermione. They leapt off the wolf's back, wands ready, faces set, and moving swiftly to stand on either side of Harry. The werewolf took a cautious step towards Sirius.

'He's under the Imperious Curse,' Harry hissed urgently. 'He can't throw it off.'

'Harry, you know you're crazy, right?' Ron whispered. 'Coming down here on your own?'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Did I?'

Voldemort swept down from the podium, his cloak flaring out behind him like the wings of a dragon.

'Enough of this!' He roared. 'You _dare_ to defy me? Do you honestly think you even have a _chance_ of winning?' He laughed sadistically, turning to the Death Eaters. 'Kill them!' 

Ron, Hermione, and Remus braced themselves for the assault.

Nothing happened.

Not one of the Death Eaters had moved.

Voldemorts eyes flashed dangerously. He looked beside himself with fury.

'Did you not hear me? _Kill them!'_

One Death Eater stepped forward. He reached up to his hood and let it fall back.

It was Neville Longbottom.

Ron and Hermione stared as each of the 'Death Eaters' drew back their hoods. The Gryffindors emerged as one from the shadows, their wands aimed at the Dark Lord.

Voldemorts scarlet eyes darted from one to the next, the truth dawning on him. Tia had all but disappeared into the shadows behind the throne, cowering there. Voldemort turned to Sirius, raising his wand -

__

'EXPELLIARMUS!'

The combined efforts of all the Gryffindors together blasted the Dark Lord off his feet with such force that he hit the back wall with a sickening, bone-crunching thud! He slid down the wall, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Sirius' eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Harry made to run to his godfather but Ron and Hermione grabbed his arms, holding him back.

'Wait! It could be a trick.' Hermione said urgently before Harry could throw them off.

Nonetheless, Remus raced over to Sirius, cautiously nudging him with his muzzle, barking softly in his ear. No response. Remus proceeded to shove Sirius' shoulder hard, barking a little louder. Still nothing. He whimpered, looking up at Harry and the others.

A sudden glare of poisonous green light flared out from the podium. In a blaze of black fire Voldemort rose into the air, his power radiating from him in a despairing wave of darkness.

Everyone drew back as the fear gripped them, except Remus who moved to stand over his friends' body, growling with his hackles raised. The light that surrounded Harry was fading slightly, becoming weaker.

Voldemort threw back his head, screaming an ancient language long forgotten by any other wizard living. The snake that lay on the podium writhed as though in pain, hissing angrily. She began to grow, larger and larger. Within seconds she was the size of the Basilisk Harry had faced in Slytherin's secret chamber.

Voldemort strode forward, shouting in Parseltongue. _'Kill them! Kill everyone in this room! Kill them all!'_

Nagini slithered off the podium, her monstrous body moving with incredible speed towards her closest targets; Remus and Sirius.

Remus growled more loudly still, baring his teeth, preparing to spring. Nagini hissed menacingly, raising her ugly triangular head about to strike.

Bursting out of hiding, Tia ran screaming for the exit, out of her mind with fear, vaulting over the snakes' coils in a panic. Nagini jerked her head, focusing on Tia - with lightning speed, the snake struck.

Monstrous, sabre-like fangs pierced her body, gleaming with blood and poison. Tia's eyes bulged, her mouth open in a silent scream, the fang tips protruding through her stomach, sharp and deadly.

Nearly everyone had froze, staring in abject horror as Nagini jerked Tia's body into her mouth.

Ron had turned pale green, staring transfixed at the gruesome spectacle. Hermione had turned away, covering her eyes. Harry could hear at least one member of the Gryffindors retching, not that he could blame them, his own stomach was churning forcibly. He swallowed repeatedly, trying to bully his brain into concentrating.

Nagini reared up once more, her huge mouth open wide, eyes searching for another victim.

The Gryffindors snapped out of their reverie and into action.

__

'STUPEFY!' They roared.

Jets of red light soared through the air, striking Nagini all along her body. She thrashed violently, spitting in anger. The spells had had no effect.

The Weasley twins rushed forward, a beam of light stretched between them, flying high into the air, looping around the snakes' snout. But before they could pull it tight, the snakes tail came swinging towards them. It struck George hard, sending him flying. Fred ducked as the tail came whipping over his head.

Stunning and Paralysis Spells filled the air, each of them hitting their mark but to no avail. Not one made any impact on the snake except to enrage her further.

In a flash of silver-grey fur, the werewolf leapt upon the snakes' body, clawing furiously into the scales. Nagini writhed, her body spilling out across the Hall, taking up so much space that it was now almost impossible for the group to see one another.

Nagini lunged for the wolf; fast as blinking Remus jumped up and over the snakes' head, landing awkwardly but immediately sinking his teeth into the snake, ripping and tearing at the back of her head. Nagini twisted frantically, spitting in agony, trying to throw the feral animal off.

'It's no use!' Ginny cried, racing to her brothers' side. 'We can't stop it!'

Indeed, the situation was pretty much entering a stalemate. The Stunning Spells didn't have the desired effect but Nagini was unable to strike with so much light to disorientate her. Most of the group were now sporting some nasty bruises but all of them were still on their feet. Even George was up and firing spell after spell at the snakes' eyes, hoping to blind her.

With a sudden violent thrash of her tail, Nagini caught Remus a glancing blow; he tumbled off her back, yelping in pain as he hit the floor. He scrambled frantically but his foreleg wouldn't support him. It was broken. Nagini drew her head back, ready to strike -

__

'NO! STOP!'

At once, everything, everyone, froze.

Slowly, Nagini turned to the one who had spoken. Harry, shaking with a combination of fear and excitement, stepped away from the others, hissing.

__

'Leave him.'

The huge snake swiftly drew back from the werewolf, her gleaming eyes fixed unblinkingly on Harry.

__

'What are you doing?' Voldemort roared, his eyes wide with astonishment. _'I said kill them!'_

As Nagini wavered, Harry hissed, _'Don't. Don't harm them.'_ Stepping forward he added, _'Please.'_

The snake reared up, her head almost high enough to brush the enchanted ceiling. Looking very confused her gaze shifted between the two Parselmouths, unsure of what to do. Everyone else stood very, very still, not wanting to draw the snakes' attention.

__

'Kill them, I say!'

'No! Don't! Leave them. Don't harm them.'

Bewildered, the snakes' head swayed drunkenly, first towards the Gryffindors, then drawing back, then edging forward again.

__

'Nagini,' Voldemort hissed. _'Look at me!'_ Obediently, the snake turned. 'I _am your Master! You obey me and _only _me! Kill the boy! Now!'_

Nagini swiftly twisted her long body round, slithering past the Gryffindors, firmly ignoring them in her haste to follow her instructions.

Harry stood perfectly still. Then, when Nagini was just within striking distance, he raised his wand above his head.

A shower of blue sparks flew into the air, raining down over Harry in a glowing haze. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny backed up as the light swallowed Harry up - Nagini shied away, the light almost blinding.

The light faded into nothing. A collective gasp echoed round the Hall. Where Harry had been now stood a tall, hooded figure, skin bone-white, a snake-like face with blood red eyes. A mirror image of the Dark Lord.

Ron's mouth fell open. Hermione grabbed Ginny to steady her before she fell over with shock.

Nagini simply stared, frozen with puzzlement.

__

'Master?' she hissed uncertainly.

Harry's hissing voice came from the pseudo- Dark Lords mouth, strangely calm.

__

'Nagini, please listen, do not attack me.'

'Then who? The humans? The wolf?'

'I do not wish for you to attack any_ of them. Leave them, please.'_

The entire room seemed to be holding its breath as Nagini lowered her head, laying it at Harry's feet. Slowly, Harry reached out a hand, giving her a pat on the snout. She closed her eyes, hissing contentedly.

__

'Thank you,' he hissed.

Voldemorts rage broke over them all.

__

'What are you doing! I am your Master! When I tell you to kill, I EXPECT YOU TO DO IT!' he roared, breathing heavily, his eyes bulging.

Nagini opened her eyes lazily, almost ignoring him but her hissing had taken on a clear tone of annoyance. Harry continued to stroke her snout.

__

'Why do you put up with that?' he whispered. _'You shouldn't have to take that kind of treatment.'_

Nagini looked round at Voldemort, her eyes narrowed. She moved swiftly towards him, her forked tongue flicking in and out excitedly. Were it possible Voldemort actually went a little paler than before.

__

'Stop!' he ordered.

The snake kept coming.

__

'I said stop!'

Swiftly, silently, the rest of the Gryffindors backed away from the snake, moving closer to Harry. Remus, struggling to stand on three legs, grabbed the back of Sirius' robes and pulled him out of the way of the snakes' gigantic coils.

__

'No! I ORDER YOU TO STOP!'

Nagini lunged - mouth open wide - fangs gleaming - a horrendous scream sliced through the air -

At that moment, the pseudo-Dark Lords form shimmered, blurring - the illusion fell to reveal Harry, looking stunned at what he'd just done. 

Nagini froze, then withdrew, cowering. Voldemort, barely able to stand, was covered in blood mixed with snake venom, his robes soaked through. Despite being horrible weaken, he managed to stand and cast a powerful series of spells; Nagini shrank to half her size; dragon wings burst forth from her body and she moved up against her Master as he levitated himself up onto her back. Turning his terrible face to Harry, Voldemort flashed him a nasty smile.

'You have not seen the last of me, Harry Potter. We will meet again … and next time you will not be so lucky.'

The back wall of the Great Hall exploded inwards; a cloud of dust and rubble choking the air. Through the dust, dark figures emerged, slowly and steadily marching inside. A wave of coldness washed over them all … white fog started to obscure their vision … faint screaming reached Harry's ears, coming from the depths of his darkest memories.

With a powerful stroke of her wings, Nagini rose into the air, disappearing into the dust cloud, taking her wounded Master with her.

The Dementors swarmed into the Great Hall, closing in on the Gryffindors. A few had already fallen to their knees as the fear took hold of their minds. Harry was about to summon the happiest thought he could think of, when he froze, his heart leaping right up into his throat.

__

Sirius!

One Dementor swooped down towards him. Remus swayed, his eyes dropping. His legs went out from under him as he passed out. The Dementor passed by the wolf, reaching with its clammy, rotted hands, encircling Sirius' throat, forcing his face up. Blinking through the white fog that was clouding his eyes, Harry's vision cleared just enough to see a pair of blank, empty eye sockets and the huge, shapeless, fathomless mouth before its jaws fastened over Sirius' mouth.

*

****

To Be Continued!

*

__

Authors Notes

I have nothing to say. But I'm sure you do! Please put it in the little comment box at the bottom there. See it? Good! Now use it! :)

****

Please leave a review! All comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 


	16. All On A Wish

****

Chapter Twenty-seven; All On A Wish

__

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

In a dazzling burst of light, Harry's Patronus erupted into being; the silver stag charging straight at the Dementors, running on air.

Recoiling from the light, the Dementors were driven back. The penetrating cold left with them as the beautiful animal herded them back outside, leaving a floating silver mist in its wake.

The moment the last of them had vanished into the lingering cloud of dust, Harry ran to his godfather's side. 

Sirius lay still. It didn't look like he was breathing. Harry frantically felt his wrist and then his neck, searching for a pulse. There! Very faint, but it was there.

Hermione and Ron dropped down beside them, both of them as pale as death. Harry quickly waved his wand up and down the length of Sirius' body, chanting a healing spell. A soft pink dust floated down from the wand tip, glowing faintly as it was absorbed into his body. Harry watched anxiously, his breathing fast and shallow. When nothing happened he tried it again. And again.

Hermione took hold of Harry's arm.

'Harry-'

He shook her off angrily, repeating the spell loudly, _willing _it to work.

Hermione looked helplessly over at Ron who was rummaging frantically through his pockets.

'Harry, here, try this,' he said.

Harry tore his eyes away from Sirius. Ron held out his hand. Resting in his palm, was a rose quartz, the one Ginny had given Harry on his birthday. Harry stared at it. 

'Would that be strong enough?' he asked breathlessly, a faint spark of hope kindling in his eyes.

'Maybe,' said Ron, 'if we were to use it together…'

The three of them each laid a hand on the rose quartz, holding it over Sirius.

'Concentrate,' said Ron, closing his eyes. 'You've _got _to clear your mind of all negative thoughts … think of anything happy, that'll trigger the stones power…'

Harry shut his eyes tight. Hard as it was, he focused on blocking out the fear … the pain … the doubts…

He opened his eyes a little. Ron and Hermione both had their eyes closed but nothing was happening. 

No. This _wasn't _happening. It couldn't be! Harry squeezed his eyes shut again. Sirius can't have lost his soul. He _can't _have. This wasn't fair! He was the only family Harry had. If Sirius … well, who else was there in Harry's life that truly cared about him in the way that Sirius did? Like a parent.

The look on Sirius' face when Harry told him that he wanted to move in with him after they'd first met. That wonderful smile and the joyous look in his eyes…

The letters that passed between them during that summer. Each one gave Harry an indescribable feeling as he opened them … to know that he had a family out there who truly cared about what happened to him … who loved him.

Last year Sirius had risked being captured just so that he would be close enough to help Harry if he was needed.

__

'What're you doing here, Sirius?'

'Fulfilling my duty as godfather,'

Harry's first birthday party. The first thing he could remember was Sirius giving him a hug the moment he'd entered the room, wishing him a happy fifteenth birthday.

And what about the wish? Harry's birthday wish. If Sirius left Harry now then that wish would never have a chance of coming true.

__

You can't leave me Sirius. I made a wish. I wished that you would be proved innocent one day, that you'd never go back to Azkaban. That you'd be allowed to take care of me like you wanted. If you leave me now, it can never happen. You can't go Sirius. I won't let you!

Gripping the rose quartz tightly he felt a sudden rush of heat. He opened his eyes. The quartz was glowing with an inner-light, getting brighter all the time.

Ron and Hermione gasped in amazement. The three of them held on as the light poured out of the stone in a shimmering cascade of colour, covering Sirius completely. The light turned a blinding white - Harry averted his eyes as it flared, filling the entire Hall -

Then it was gone.

Harry put a hand over his eyes; he could hardly see a thing, just a few shadows awash with light. He rubbed them, blinking hard, feeling extremely light-headed.

'Harry?'

Harry turned to the sound of his name. A dim shadow swam into his hazy vision, right in front of him.

Two strong arms wrapped around his thin frame, pulling him close. Harry reached up, practically falling over as relief, joy and a million other emotions passed in an instant between godfather and godson.

'I thought you'd gone,' Harry whispered, so quietly he wasn't sure if he'd said it out loud.

Sirius laughed softly in his ear. 'I'm not going anywhere, Harry. I'd never leave you, I promise.'

For the first time in a long while, Harry smiled, blissfully content in his godfathers arms.

*

Some time later, the entire group was confined to the Hospital Wing; gratefully resting while Madam Pomfrey fussed over them all. All the staff had been woken and released from their dungeon prison. As none had been seriously hurt they'd immediately taken control of the situation, something the Gryffindors were only too happy to hand over.

Professor Dumbledore had allowed Madam Pomfrey to check him over and was soon declared fit and well. The attack had left him with no permanent damage, much to everyone's relief. He and the rest of the staff were now proceeding to check on the other students, notify families and the Ministry and evaluate the damage done to the castle and grounds.

On one side of the ward Luke was shifting restlessly in his bed, complaining that he was too worked up to go to sleep. Phoebe was coaxing Ginny to swallow a dose of potion to ease her headache. Neville was in the bed opposite, right next to Fred and George who were re-enacting some of their attacks on Nagini although with much more dramatic flare than the battle had warranted. George kept insisting that he'd meant to get three broken ribs trying to ensnare the serpent. Fred rolled his eyes repeatedly behind his twins' back, Katie and Alicia giggling behind them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat together on another of the beds talking while Madam Pomfrey was checking Sirius over in the next bed. On his other side Remus lay curled up on his bed, his left foreleg bound up in a temporary splint. When the sun rose and he transformed back to human, the bone would heal as best it could, then Madam Pomfrey would be able to heal it properly.

'Harry, I still don't quite understand what happened,' said Ron. 'I mean, I do understand you using Parseltongue to stop that bloody great snake from biting our heads off, but what was with you turning into the Dark Lord?'

Harry laughed. 

'I didn't 'turn into' Voldemort, it was just an illusion.'

'But where did you learn how to do something like _that?_'

'Hermione taught me,'

Hermione looked confused. 

'Excuse me? Did I? When?'

'Well, not directly, but you _did_ give me the book, remember? _'Illusions Made Easy'_, for my birthday.' Hermione expression changed from confusion to surprise. 'What? You didn't think I'd read it?'

'Of course not. It's just that you never said anything about it.'

'I didn't think I could manage a really good one and besides, they don't last very long, I need more practise.'

Ron shifted uncomfortably. 'But what about … you know … Tia? Allison or whatever her name is. Or was?'

Harry sighed. 'Um, I don't know. Sirius didn't tell me any details. It's not really anything to do with me. From what I could gather Allison just wanted revenge on Sirius for something and she must have ended up among the Death Eaters soon after leaving Hogwarts. Weird thing is, she wasn't a Death Eater, she was just working for them, waiting for a chance to get revenge and in the meantime transform herself into Tia Torr, beautiful and powerful. I think that's the gist of it.'

'Do you think this has anything to do with those two breaking up when they were at school?' Hermione said.

Harry shrugged.

'Sirius won't say exactly, but maybe that's because he doesn't understand it any better than we do.'

'So we're never going to know the whole story?' asked Hermione.

'Probably not. I don't think Sirius is ever going to say what happened between him and Allison so I think I'd just better not bring it up. Thorny subject.'

'Fair enough,' said Ron. 'I guess it's hard to figure out a psychopaths motives anyway.'

'Ron!' scowled Hermione, smothering a giggle.

'Well, she was!'

'You do remember you had a crush on her when she first arrived?'

'Okay, she was a beautiful psychopath, happy?'

At that moment Professor Dumbledore returned. He proceeded to inform them all that most of the Death Eaters had fled, eluding capture; the Dementors had vanished and, of course, the Dark Lord himself was no where to be found.

'However, we _have_ rounded up all the Death Eaters that you were able to apprehend,' said Dumbledore. 'The Ministry has been notified and are on their way.'

Harry spoke up. 'But what about Sirius? If they find him here -'

'I can assure you Mr Potter that none of the Ministry officials will be permitted to step foot into the Hospital Wing. They will not know he's here.'

Madam Pomfrey came striding across the ward, trying to get Harry, Ron, and Hermione into bed. 'I should think not,' she said briskly, directing Hermione to the nearest empty bed. 'I will not have anyone disturbing my patients. They need peace and quiet.'

'Yes, of course, Poppy. I'll not keep them much longer.'

He turned to look round at them all.

'I must express my eternal gratitude to you all. Each of you has shown courage and loyalty that is above and beyond anything that could be asked of you.

'You worked together as a team, depending on one another for support, both moral and magical.' His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. 'Young as you are, I feel that it would be prudent if I did not present you with this opportunity.'

The Gryffindors exchanged blank looks, leaning forward with interest to listen. Harry looked over his shoulder at Sirius but his godfathers' face told him nothing. He turned back to Dumbledore.

'As you have seen for yourselves, the Dark Order has indeed been gathering strength, determined to seize control of the magical community in any way that it can.

'But ever since the initial rise of the Dark Lord, there has been a resistance. A group of witches and wizards who, like yourselves, have risked their lives again and again to slow the spread of the Dark … to stop Voldemort from fulfilling his plans.

'I have been responsible for this group's activities ever since it came into being. We are known as the Order of the Phoenix, a society of those of who have allied themselves against the Dark forces that threaten to engulf our world and that of the Muggle world … people who stand up for what they believe in and to help in any way that they can as practitioners of Light Magic.

'Under normal circumstances, we do not tend to allow those who are under the age of eighteen to join us, but these are not normal circumstances. So I will offer each and every one of you the opportunity to be a part of the Order. You do not have to join us if you do not desire to do so or believe that perhaps you are not quite ready for it, nor do you have to decide this very minute.'

He smiled at them all.

'I do not wish to pressurise you into making a decision. The choice is your own.'

There was silence in which the Gryffindors looked to each other in turn, a silent understanding passing between them.

Harry stood up and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye.

'Sir, if I may, I'd like to join the fight. I want to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix.'

Dumbledore smiled. 'I expected nothing less from you, Mr Potter,' he said softly.

Ron scrambled to his feet. 'Me too,' he said firmly, standing shoulder to shoulder with Harry. 'I want to join the Order.'

Hermione also voiced her answer in the affirmative, as did the entire group, all clambering to their feet and declaring their answer firmly.

'Very well,' said Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling. 'If that is your decision,'

__

'Yes!' they all cried.

'All right then. But perhaps you would like to be dressed in something a little more appropriate.' 

With that, he waved his wand over the Death Eater robes that the group still wore. In a swirl of light, the black faded away, the robes transforming into stunning garments of red and gold with a small emblem of a phoenix rising from a burning fire on the chest. 

'There we are,' said Dumbledore, sounding most satisfied. 'Much more fitting for our new members, wouldn't you agree, Sirius?'

'Definitely,' he said, grinning at Harry who turned sharply to face him. 

'What? You - _you're_ a member of the Order?' he asked incredulously. 'Why didn't you say?'

Sirius raised his hands in mock surrender. 'Sorry, I was sworn to secrecy. Besides, I didn't want to influence your decision when the time came.'

Harry sat down on the bed beside him. 'You knew about this? That I'd be asked?'

'Had to happen sooner or later. But then I knew you wouldn't give any other answer.' He said, fondly brushing Harry's fringe out of his eyes. 'Well, pretty eventful day it's been, hasn't it?'

Harry gave a tired smile. 'Yeah, think I'll have to sleep for a week to get over it,'

'Oh, you don't want to do that,' said Ron, coming over. He was grinning with Hermione bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet beside him. They both looked over at Remus who lifted his head, wagging his tail excitedly.

Harry and Sirius both looked blankly at them.

'Why? What's going on?' Harry asked, cautiously.

Ron reached deep into his pocket and drew out a small box covered in a blue silk cloth. He placed it on the bed and stepped back.

'Little present for you both,' he said.

'Go on! Open it!' said Hermione impatiently when neither of them reached for it. Remus gave a low bark of encouragement, watching eagerly.

Sirius nudged Harry gently so he reached for it. Taking a corner of the cloth he pulled it off with a quick tug.

There was a sharp intake of breath behind him. Harry's emerald green eyes widened in shock.

It was a small cage. A cage containing one unconscious, scrawny, grey rat with a silver paw.

'Since the Ministry are already on their way I guess we can get this traitorous little pile of filth of your hands pretty soon,' said Hermione happily.

Harry and Sirius both stared at the rat, then at each other. Screaming with delight Harry leapt into Sirius arms, both of them laughing and crying with joy.

'Ah, I see you've broken the news to them,' said Dumbledore, coming up behind Ron and Hermione. 'Now, Sirius, it may take a few days to get this through the courts and made official but I think the evidence speaks for itself really.'

Sirius nodded, deliriously happy.

Harry, surrounded by friends and family, was beyond happy. Feeling absolutely elated Harry felt that the future had never looked better. And whatever it had to bring, he was ready for it.

****

~Finis~

*

__

Authors Notes

Thank you very much for reading. My heartfelt thanks to everyone who left a review and kept me going! 

If anyone is interested, I'm in the process of writing a sequel, entitled **'Take It Back'**_. It won't be as long as this one and should start going up late September. I'm not posting any of it until I've written the whole thing. The summary? It's something like this:_

****

A Death Eater is sent into the past. His mission: Assassination. His target: No one knows. Can Harry stop him from altering the past … or succumb to the deadly temptation to do the same?

__

If anyone would like to be notified when **Take It Back** is posted, please leave an e-mail address on the review page, or e-mail me directly. My address is in my profile. Thanks again for reading! : )


End file.
